Mi ultimo año en la secundaria
by kerlin700
Summary: se trata simplemente sobre su ultimo año escolar ,donde momoko y los chicos (en total los 6) se embarcaran en aventuras locas ,fuera de lo normal nuevos amigos. nuevos amores y sobre todo humor.
1. cap 1:un nuevo dia escolar

**_Cap : 1 Un_ nuevo**_** año escolar.** _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_típico dia antes de la escuela._

**_._**

**POV frío**

Exactamente a las 5:30 de la mañana sonó la alarma de mi despertador lo mande a volar inmediatamente no es que me agrada el agradable sonido de esa cosa( nótese el sarcasmo ) sino como es mi primer día en el 5 semestre significaría que tendría que esforzarme al máximo para subir de promedio , no es que no fuera inteligente o que estuviera aplazada en los otros años es que me cuesta atarme a un libro que no fuera literatura y lectura o comic AAAHH- di un gran suspiro para continuar con la nueva rutina y me metí al baño.

**Punto De Vista miyako**

Al sonar la alarma de mi despertador no sabía si tener rabia o llorar, como odiaba tener que soportar ese dichoso aparato , pero el daño ya estaba hecho , me pare con unos ligeros estiros . mientras acomodaba mis cosas para un nuevo año de clases estaba acomodando la ropa que tenía que ponerme y obviamente unos accesorios , me considero una persona muy fashionista ¡me encanta la moda¡ después de un gran rato de decidir que tipos de zapatos ponerme , me puse a pensar un poco en mi futuro ,tenía que pasar con excelente nota ,ayudar a mi abuela ,no decepcionar a mis padres , y cumplir mis sueños de diseñadora . Con eso me fui a bañar de una vez por todas .

**POV KEEPER**

Apena sonó la alarma de esa estúpida alarma me pare de golpe provocando Q me cayera de mi cama llena de rabia agarre lo primero Q tenía cerca de mi (su zapato de soccer) y lo lance con fuerza al dichoso aparato cuando este hizo contacto se partió en 1000 pedazos. Me pare con rabia del piso , q tenia de bueno otro año de estudio, es una pesadilla, aburrido nada emocionante menos mal q este era mi último semestre haci podre graduarme como luchadora profesional igual q mi padre o jugadora soccer y….. De repente me fije en la hora de mi teléfono , al instante Salí corriendo hacia el baño más cercano . lo mínimo q quería era un reporte por llegar tarde.

**pov normal.**

Pov normal momoko: no puede ser /dijo viendo el reloj de su teléfono / MI PRIMER DIA DE CLASES Y LLEGANDO TARDE, SON LAS 7:06 ESO ME PASO POR HACER LA LARGA COLA PARA COMPRAR ESE CHOCOLATE. * camine y entre a mi correspondiente salón 5ª llegue justo cuando la directora estaba por entrar, así q llegue rápidamente y me senté al lado de un peli-negro q no pude ver muy bien en ese momento llego la directora acompañada de la maestra*

Directora treis: buenos días alumnos soy la directora treis les diré q no tolero la intolerancia no quiero ver ningún alumno afuera en horas de clases y no quiero q se peleen y si lo van hacer afuera de la institución *en ese momento dirigió la vista hacia el muchacho que estaba a mi lado y ahora q lo veo bien era un muchacho blanco peli-negro con ojos verdes, tenía un buen físico y daba la impresión de ser malo y chocante*

Directora treis: y con eso me refiero a usted joven a sido el peor estudiante que a tenido esta sección /ella lo miro con molestia mientras el le devolvió la mirada pero con una sonrisa desafiante/

Directora treis: bueno empecemos veo q hubo una persona q llego tarde aquí TU /dijo señalo con un dedo /por q llegaste tarde.

Momoko:*perfecto cuando me señalo esa mujer escalofriante, me recorrió un rayo por mi columna dorsal mi primer día y la tal ´´treis´´ me trata mal* hola disculpe la tardanza, pero tuve q hacer algo importante.

Directora treis: q cosa importante es esa señorita.

Momoko: prefiero no hablar de eso con usted, disculpe.

Directora treis: ummm bueno q no se repita, el q llegue tarde tendrá un reporte sin + preámbulos los dejos con su profesora de mate, química y historia. Los estaré vigilando, adiós /diciendo esto cerró la puerta muy duro./

Kaoru: vaya q mujer + loca.

Profesora?: cuidado señorita soy la profesora mauryz y como sabrán hay personas nuevas aquí voy a pedirle que se presentes por favor.

Momoko: hola soy momoko akatsutmi me encanta leer historias y mangas al igual q el chocolate ok eso es todo *al instante me senté era raro sentir todas las miradas puestas en mi*

Kaoru: q tal soy kaoru matsubara me encanta el soccer al igual q la lucha libre y les ire diciendo una cosa quien me moleste se la vera bien feo me oyeron /rápidamente me fui a sentar tenia q dejarles claro a esos inútiles con quien tramaban .

Profesora maurys: espera matsubara , tu papa es la maravilla enmascarada.

Kaoru: si es mi papa.

Profesora maurys: wooh impresionante ahora sigamos con la clase , después del receso pondré los asientos en lo cual se sentaran , empecemos con química saquen sus cuadernos en la pagina 255….

**Receso**

Momoko: por fin salgo de esta clase /dijo metiendo todo rápidamente/ hay q tonta /se le cayó el lápiz/

Miyako: oh no te preocupes, toma-

Momoko: gracias, muchas gracias, me llamo momoko.

Miyako: hola momoko me llamo miyako, eres la nueva ¿cierto?.

Momoko: si y de veras q no sé cómo es todo por aquí.

Miyako: no te preocupes, si quieres te enseño como es todo por aquí.

Momoko: si por favor gracias.

Miyako: este es el edificio "A" ahí es todo lo q tiene q ver con los papeles de la escuela , este es el edificio "B" o como lo llamamos el "refugio"

Momoko: por q se llama así.

Miyako: por q ahí hay distintos tipos de clubes por ejemplo el de arte, el de ortografía, el de lectura, el de patinaje, el de modelaje, y como un ciber y una biblioteca.

Momoko: la biblioteca wooh iré lo + pronto posible.

Miyako: y el ultimo y mi favorito es el edificio "c" allí está la cafetería, cursos aparte como el de música, carpintería, y la escuela de moda /dijo esto con corazones en los ojos/ el gimnasio y el rincón de los populares /dijo señalando un hermoso jardín con pájaros, arboles, flores, sillas, en fin todo perfecto como para sentarse como a tomar sombra fresca, conversar un rato, y leer un buen libro.

Miyako: ¿quieres verlo de cerca?

Momoko: si, claro /fuiron acercándose, todo el mundo saludaba la rubia se veía q es muy popular, miyako le mostro todo el lugar se sentamos bajo un árbol en ese momento pasaron un grupo de adolecentes q se dirigían hacia ellas/

Andrés: hola miyako como estas /dijo poniendo una voz ronca / q haces.

Miyako: ah hola Andrés /dijo poniendo cara de aburrimiento/ estoy bien gracias o mejor dicho estaba, estoy ocupada no me molestes.

Andrés: por favor miyako di q si anda.

Miyako: te eh dicho q no un montón de veces no entiendes, vámonos momoko.

Andrés: espera aunque sea preséntame a tu amiga, ya me dirá q si ya van a ver /con eso se fue con su grupo/

Momoko: oye miyako ¿Quién es él?

Miyako: no ese es un tonto q quiere salir conmigo

Momoko: tu eres una de la + populares aquí no?

Miyako: claro q no /dijo un poco roja/

Momoko: por favor todos los chicos se te an quedado viendo y saludo desde q llegamos. No te interesa ninguno.

Miyako: claro q no momoko como puedes pensar eso.

? : Hola miyako.

Momoko: *en ese momento levante la vista y vi a un apuesto, joven rubio con ojos azules con muy buen cuerpo, a mi parecer babea por ella* miyako mira quién habla.

Miyako: momoko te dije q no me interesa na ... Hola Boomer como haz estado / dijo con una gran sonrisa /

Boomer: bien y a ti como te va con tus cursos aparte.

Miyako: muy bien gracias por preguntar, te presento a una amiga.

Momoko: hola soy momoko.

Boomer: hola momoko, soy Boomer.

Miyako: el está con nosotras en química, mate, educación física, y otras materias.

Momoko: entonces Boomer donde dejaste a tu novia.

Boomer: q no, no tengo novia / dijo todo rojo /por q lo preguntas.

Momoko: noo por nada verdad miyako /dije con una sonrisa cómplice y le di un pequeño codazo /

Miyako: momoko, no por nada por nada jejeje/ dijo toda roja y con sorpresa/

Boomer: / todo rojo y con una sonrisa / ahh ya veo, bueno nos vemos en física chao /nosotras nos despedimos alegremente Mientras fingíamos q no pasaba nada/

Miyako: adiós Boomer nos vemos /luego q el chico se había alejado un poco de nosotras su cara cambio a una angelical a una molesta/ MOMOKO Q TRATAS DE HACER.

Momoko: lo siento miyako es q se te nota en la cara.

Miyako: q cosa momoko *espero que no se haya dado cuenta, no, no soy tan obvia*

Momoko: te gusta ¿verdad? no me digas q no, se te nota mucho.

Miyako: / ella dijo cabizbaja / enserio se me nota tanto.

Momoko: si, pero no te preocupes amiga / paró en seco al oír la campana/ diablos la campana vámonos /con eso la tomo de la mano y salieron como un cohete a toda velocidad/

Miyako: apúrate, momoko no podemos llegar tarde

Momoko: si un momento corto q se me cayo algo /me incline y lo recogí rápidamente al fin llegamos al salón de clases nos sentamos rápidamente y la Prof. empezó su abuurrida clase de mate/

Prof mauryz: buenos chicos esto es todo, para finalizar alguien me puede decir la raíz cuadrada de 49, kaoru dime.

Kaoru: No tiene profesora los números no tienen raíces ¿acaso no lo sabe? / dijo burlona /

Prof mauryz: como es la cosa señorita.

Kaoru: Como lo oyó , Prof.

Prof mauryz: olvídelo , alguien sabe algo , joven huskieda /carraspeo/ joven huskiedad.

Bucht: zzzzzzzz / este dormía plácidamente sin tener o prestar atención mínima a la clase/ ah que / dijo despertándose/ cállese / con eso se volvió a recostar del pupitre/

Prof mauryz: COMO, va a ver / se dirigió hacia el chico q dormía plácidamente/ OIGA PARECE

Bucht : zzz aaaaaaahhhhh /se asusto al ver semejante rostro / q yo no hice nada

Prf mauryz: obviamente q no a hecho nada. Tome /le da un papel/

Butch: ¿q es esto? Si no hemos hecho ningún examen.

Prof mauryz: no es un examen es un reporte para el viernes para que valla sin falta , bueno clase esto es todo por hoy y usted señorita matsubara tenga + cuidado de cómo me habla.

Kaoru : menudo día no espero para irme / se fue corriendo/

Miyako: bueno momoko nos vemos mañana ,además tengo una sorpresa para mañana.

Momoko: q es q es dime anda

Miyako: no te puedo decir espera a mañana.

Momoko: / ella poniendo cara de pato/ está bien adiós.

Miyako: adiós /y después de eso cada una se fue a su casa/


	2. cap:2salvada por un angel y cosa caidas

**CAP: 2 SALVADA POR UN ANGEL Y COSSA CAIDAS DE REPENTE.**

Kaoru: adiós familia nos vemos en la tarde.

Maravilla enmascarada: está bien hija no te metas en problemas.

Kaoru: está bien papa adiós / con eso se fue alegre pateando un balón /no puedo esperar para anotarme en el club de futbol, seré la mejor obviamente.

**Con momoko**

Momoko: valla esto está bien interesante / dijo mientras comía un chocolate y leía una manga / bueno, mejor espero a miyako aquí.

**Con miyako**

Miyako: adiós abuela, gracias por las galletas.

Abuela: no te preocupes hija además no dejes q brick vea la caja o se la comerá todas, adiós cuídate.

Miyako: adiós abuela nos vemos / con eso se fue de la hermosa mansión / * vaya estoy ansiosa de q momoko conozca a mi amigo, espero q se lleven bien odiaría q mis 2 mejores amigos se lleven mal ok ya casi llego*/en ese momento sintió q alguien le cubría los ojos/

? : Adivina quién soy.

Miyako: umm no se, mama eres tú.

? : Claro q no tonta.

Miyako: brick oh brick como estas/ diciendo esto lo abrazo y él le correspondió el abrazo/

Brick: miyako, estoy bien pero no tanto como tu estas Hermosa.

Miyako: muchas gracias, y tú no te quedas atrás ¿cuántas novias tienes?

Brick: q dices a habido muchas pero no me llaman la atención.

Miyako: ¿por qué no?

Brick: por q son superficiales, si salgo con alguien, tiene q ser única y a ti como te va no creo q andes sortera.

Miyako: / ella con un ligero tono rojo en las mejillas / bueno hay alguien pero después te digo, antes quiero presentarte a una persona muy especial.

Brick: y quien dime.

Miyako: se llama momoko y es mi mejor amiga.

Brick: mejor amiga, me fui solo 2 meses y ya me cambiaste.

Miyako: no, no pienses brick mal lo q pasa es q e compartido mucho con ella y quiero q la trates bien.

Brick: bueno me esforzare. /por fin llegaron al liceo/ oye este es el lugar.

Miyako: si este es, q te parece si exploras el lugar y nos encontramos aquí.

Ladrillo: Ok ve tranquila.

Miyako: estamos bien.

**Punto De Vista ladrillo**

Cuando me aleje de miyako me fui con mi papa a un viaje de negocios, menos mal q miyako me aparto un cupo, somos amigos desde los 14 y ahora q es mi último año antes de irme a la universidad, quiero q lo pasemos juntos, por las notas no me preocupo soy muy bueno en física y mate. Por eso en mi casa tengo un montón de cuentos, enciclopedias, y mangas.

Normal POV

Brick: q hermoso es este lugar / accidentalmente choco con alguien / lo siento.

Butch : ten + cuidado niño fíjate por dónde vas.

Brick: ya cálmate loco, te dije q lo sentía.

Butch: COMO ME LLAMASTE TOMATE ANDANTE.

Brick: TOMATE ANDANTE, MIRA QUIEN HABLA, TU ERES TAN PALIDO Q PARECES UN PAN DE LECHE MAL HECHO Y TE PIDO Q NO ME MOLESTES ES MI PRIMER DIA Y NO QUIERO LLEVAR MAL CON NADIE.

Butch: PUES TE DIRE, SERA TU PRIMER DIA Y TENDRAS UN OJO MORADO COMO BIENVENIDA/ con eso lo agarro por la camisa dispuesto a darle un golpe, pero paso la directora por allí , y lo bajo rápidamente/

Directora theis: pasa algo joven huskieda.

Butch: noo, solo le doy la bienvenida al nuevo estudiante.

Directora theis: ah usted debe ser brick him , bueno no me interesa con tal de q cumpla todas las reglas q hay aquí , total q pasen buen día/ con eso se fue /

Brick: eres un mentiroso, todavía quieres pelear conmigo vente q aquí te espero.

Butch: me encantaría hacerlo ahora mismo, pero tengo cosas + importantes q hacer en mente /si con eso se refiere a copiarse las respuestas de un examen sii es importante/pero no juegues con mi paciencia puedo reventarte cuando me dé la gana / con eso se fue dándole la espalda sin decir + nada/

Brick: pues dime el día y la hora BRUTO/con eso siguió explorando el lugar/

**Con momoko**

Momoko: hay no puede ser q miyako tarde tanto faltan 15 minutos para q empiece la clase * cinco minutos después * lo siento miyako no te puedo seguir esperando me voy.

Miyako: hola momoko/ dijo apurada y cansada/ disculpa la tardanza

Momoko: ya era hora tardona, faltan 10 minutos para q entremos /dijo señalando su teléfono con la hora/ vámonos / pero no pudo dar ni el primer paso ya q se estrello contra su cabeza un balón de futbol. Ella a su vez cayo un poco atontada por el golpe/

Miyako: OH NO /esta la atajo en el aire / estas bien.

Momoko: si estoy bien solo ayúdame a sentarme, HAYYYmi cabeza

Miyako: pero quien pudo ha/ no pudo terminar la frase ya q vino llegando una chica peli -negra con ojos verdes esmeralda pelo corto por los hombros, era una muchacha de muy buena apariencia/

Kaoru: hola disculpa has visto un balón caer de repente/ en ese momento momoko al oír la palabra de repente se sentó de golpe y dijo / con q de repente, habrás de este / le enseño el balón y se lo dio/

Kaoru: si ese es muchas gracias / dijo recibiéndolo/

Miyako: sabes realmente donde cayó el balón?

Kaoru: no, NO ME DIGAS Q CAYO EN EL POTE DE BASURA /dijo con sorpresa /

Momoko: CLARO Q NO CAYO EN MI CABEZA.

Kaoru: /ella dijo con un poco de pena / lo siento disculpa.

Miyako: ¿eres nueva no?

Kaoru: si hola soy kaoru matsubara

Miyako: bueno kaoru soy miyako gotukuji y mi amiga es momoko /dijo señalándola mientras q la otra se sobaba/

Kaoru: mucho gusto, oye / dijo acercándose hacia momoko/ lo siento quisiera hacer algo para compensarte.

Momoko: tú crees q con una disculpa se acomoda todo noo aun me duele la cabeza /dijo señalando muy adolorida su cabeza/

Kaoru: te gusta el chocolate.

Momoko: dijiste chocolate /dijo esta con corazones en los ojos y el dolor de cabeza se le fue de repente/

Kaoru: toma te los regalo /le dio una caja llena puros chocolate/

Momoko: gracias CLARO Q TE PERDONO /dijo esta con abrasándola /pero esto no sabe tan bien si no se comparte.

Miyako: parece que nos llevaremos muy bien. Oye momoko ¿a dónde vas?

Momoko: voy a buscar unos cubiertos para comer. Antes de entrar al salón

Miyako: está bien vuelve pronto / dijo mientras la otra se iba / y apropósito kaoru te gustan las faldas

Kaoru: DE Q ME HABLAS /dijo alterada y un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas/

**Con momoko**

Momoko: aquí esta, ya quiero darle un mordisco a ese chocolate oh mejor me apuro.

Brick: / este caminaba entretenido metido en sus pensamientos/ *vaya ahora q pienso en lo q me dijo miyako, debo conseguirme una novia, en primer lugar graduarme, y en segundo conseguirme una novia inteligente, muy linda , graciosa , y q me escuche*

Momoko: / esta caminaba a su vez entretenida imaginando su mejor momento con el chocolate tan distraída estaba q subió una escalera alta sin protección alguna/ ya no debe faltar mucho y casi llegóOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Brick: no relájate solo espera q venga a ti, sii, no de q hablo y q la chica perfecta fuera caer del cielo.

POV frío

Momoko: *AAAAAAAH hasta aquí llegue adiós mundo cruel me decía a *mi misma mientras q para mí era mi fin solo me quedaba cerrar los ojos y esperar el inevitable golpe* /golpe q nunca llego/ *pero sin q yo me lo esperara sentí alrededor de mi, unos brazos muy fuertes sujetándome. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con un ángel tenía unos ojos rojos q me impactaban era pelirrojo dado a naranjado, era realmente hermoso me quede sin palabras, sin expresión alguna estaba asombrada por 2 cosas mi caída, y el muchacho q me salvo*

**pov brick**

brick : no relájate solo espera q venga a ti, sii, no de q hablo y q la chica perfecta fuera caer del cielo. / miro hacia arriba / oh por dios. en ese instante vi q alguien estaba cayendo del cielo de la nada lo primero q me vino a la mente fue moverme y atajarla de verdad me dolió un poco , pero cuando la tenía en mis brazos pude observar q era hermosa tenía un buen cuerpo , era pelirroja igual q yo tenía y tenia una bonita empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente estábamos muy cerca y pude notar sus ojos, eran rosados eran algo único y me hipnotizaban , mi corazón latía 1000 por segundos*

**Normal POV**

Momoko: *ye tonta reaccionó* gracias , gracias, gracias / dijo abrazándolo por el cuello/

Brick: /estaba rojo por el abrazo pero + sorprendido su primera reacción fue decir / o-oye tu, tu caíste del cielo.

Momoko: obviamente /iba a seguir pero todo la gente se les quedo viendo / ehhh me tengo q ir /con eso se bajo rápidamente y corrió con todas sus fuerzas como sino hubiera mañana/

Brick: oye, espera o se fue debo encontrarla o no mira la hora llegare tarde / con eso se fue corriendo a su salón correspondiente/ no importa ahora miyako, ella debe estar esperándome allá.

**Con momoko**

Momoko: * salí corriendo del lugar q pena ni siquiera pude darle las gracias me dirigía hacia adonde estaban mis amigas apenas llegue encontré a miyako hablando animadamente y a una kaoru atormentada *

Kaoru: por fin llegas estoy atormentada de tanta ropa.

Miyako: momoko q te pasa por q tienes esa cara

Momoko: chicas no saben lo q me paso me pa… espera llegamos tarde, vámonos.

Miyako: espera momoko prof llamo y dijo q

Kaoru: no iba a poder venir iba a mandar a un suplente nos quedan 10 minutos

Momoko: QUEE genial no saben lo q me paso estaba caminando y, espera, creo q se me olvida algo.

Miyako: olvidar, oh no brick lo olvide q mala amiga soy horita vengo / con eso salió corriendo /

Kaoru: genial, viene una y se va la otra.

Momoko: kaoru te gusta el futbol.

Kaoru: q si me gusta me encanta, pienso anotarme en el club de futbol.

Momoko: Si quieres después de clases te digo en donde anotarte

Kaoru: ahora esperemos a miyako, y a ti q te gusta.

Momoko: q, q me gusta vaya por donde hay q empezar.

**Con miyako**

Miyako: como pude hacerle eso a mi amigo debo encontrarlo, allí esta.

Ladrillo: miyako, embarcadora q paso.

Miyako: lo siento te olvide, pero no te preocupes la prof no viene mandara a un suplente tenemos 10 minutos antes de entrar.

Brick: menos mal no quiero llegar tarde oye conoces a una chica Hermosa, de ojos rosados q hipnotizan.

Miyako: creo q si /dijo dudosa/ vente e voy a presentar a 2 amigas mía.

Brick: está bien vamos.

**Normal POV**

Kaoru: enserio, no crees q exageras con eso.

Momoko:¡claro q no! Claro q no la samba es mi preferida de hecho en mi casa me prohibieron comerla por q me da mucha energía.

Kaoru: tu eres una adicta al chocolate oye ahí viene miyako, ahorita vengo.

Miyako: hola kaoru mira te presento un amigo mío, el es brick y entra a nuestra clase hoy.

Kaoru: hola brick soy kaoru / dijo extendiendo su mano/

Brick: mucho gusto kaoru.

Miyako: mira ahí está, momoko ven acá por favor

Momoko: ya voy miyako/ agarro su bolso fue adonde miyako/ dime miyakoooooo/ *despabile y pare en seco era el mismo chico q me salvo * TU /lo señale con la mano/

Brick: oye eres tú / dijo señalándola/

Kaoru: tu Q, no entiendo.

Miyako: a ya se conocen, momoko el es brick, es mi sorpresa, vino hoy y es Nuevo, espero q se lleven bien.

Momoko: miyako el es el q me salvo hoy./ dije asombrada/

Kaoru y miyako: ¿COMO DE Q TE SALVO?

Brick: es una larga historia.

Momoko: sii y hablando de eso NO PUEDE SER MIS CHOCOLATES LOS OLVIDE NOO/ dijo llorando cómicamente/

Brick: te refieres a estos/ saco de sus bolsillos varios chocolates/ no pude recoger los demás, ya lo había agarrado y otro estaban pisados/

Momoko: no importa quédatelos, tú me salvaste y de eso no hay precio. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Brick: / este estaba un poco rojo y nervioso/ gracia toma / le dio un chocolate/

Momoko: no no gracias *no puede ser el chico lindo me está regalando un chocolate omaiga, espera en realidad era mía, recházala no la aceptes*

Brick: no toma, es mi preferida pero ya comí y no puedo comerla en la mañana, pero bueno como dijiste q no, bueno./ estaba a punto de guardarla pero/

Momoko: está bien si insiste / con eso estiro la mano y agarro/ * aja te tengo, espera no seas maleducada* así q te llamas brick no.

Brick: si soy brick y tú debes ser momoko.

Momoko: / ella sorprendida/ sii como sabes mi nombre.

Brick: fácilmente miyako me a hablado mucho de ti.

Miyako: no se si se han dado cuenta pero faltan3 minutos par q entremos./ dijo apurada y mostrando su reloj.

Brick y momoko: COMO ES LA COSA.

Kaoru: genial ahora apurémonos q LLEGAMOS TARDE

Momoko./con eso salieron corriendo al salón / * todos nos sentamos, unas cuantas chicas se le quedaban viendo Q FASTIDIO Al fin vino el Prof*

Prof r: buenos días soy el prof Héctor y quizás me verán algunos días a la semana pero antes de empezar con la clase de hoy le presentare a un nuevo alumno. pase adelante joven him. Preséntese y lo q le interesa o hace mayormente.

Brick: buenos días mi nombre es brick him, respecto a mi pasatiempo bueno juego básquetbol y la mayor parte escuchando música y leyendo.

Prof Héctor: ok gracias tome asiento empecemos la clase.

Después de clases

Kaoru: vaya por fin un terminamos momoko muéstrame donde queda el club de futbol.

Momoko: está bien vamos. Adiós miyako adiós brick

Miyako y brick: adiós.

**Con miyako**

Miyako: brick como conociste a momoko

Brick: ¿por q lo preguntas?

Miyako: siempre curiosidad, no me cambies el tema aja te escucho

Brick: simplemente estaba caminando y de repente ella cayo y/vaya ella se veía hermosa/ yy

Miyako: aja prosigue / el chico se quedo pensativo y sin decir nada/ aja prosigue, en q tanto piensas.

Brick: / saliendo del trance/ de q hablas.

Miyako: por q estas rojo.

Brick: yo-yo -yo rojo, mientes.

Miyako: / ella poniendo una mirada cómplice/ y si es haci por que tartamudeas, ah ah .

Brick: * hay no como salgo de esta* / en ese momento llego alguien/

Boomer: hola miyako quería saber si me emprestas tu sacapuntas.

Brick: *un minuto * dijo detallando al chico

Miyako: por supuesto toma Boomer.

Boomer: / el chico se le quedo viendo al otro chico / me resultas muy familiar /dijo poniendo su dedo índice en el cachete/

Brick: si chamo también me pareces fami espera Boomer.

Boomer: ladrillo, ladrillo eres tu.

Brick: si chamo / los 2 se dieron un fuerte abrazo / vaya, haz crecido bastante.

Boomer: tu también estas grandes y sigues con tu inseparable gorra.

Brick: no lo dudes, y tú tienes algunas pecas / se acerco un poco para verlo mejor/ no se te ven tanto.

Miyako: esperen d que me perdí.

Brick: d nada, lo conozco desde los 15 hace 2 años.

Miyako: pero como, cuando, cuéntenme.

Boomer: nos conocimos en Londres mi papa y su papa estaba de acuerdo para unos negocios y ya nos conocimos.

Miyako: ustedes los hombres siempre cuentan sus historias a medias.

Brick: y ustedes las mujeres dramatizan todo.

Miyako: que quieres decir con eso /dijo acercándose a brick con cara de pocos amigos/

Boomer: no no nada / dijo un poco asustado se acerco a brick y le dijo / cuando se molesta puede llegar a dar mucho miedo /él le respondió/ estoy de acuerdo.

Miyako: bueno q esperamos vámonos.

Boomer miyako, te paso algo interesante hoy.

Miyako: no , nada fuera de lo normal oh casi lo olvido mi abuela hiso galletas tic-to para nosotros / dijo mostrando una bolsa llena de puras galletas /

Brick: galletas tic-to / dijo emocionado/ dame acá / con eso de un salto se acerco a Las galletas y se las empezó a devorar todas/

Miyako: OYE ERES UN SALVAJE. /dijo furiosa mientras que el chico hacia caso omiso/

Boomer: si estoy de acuerdo deja q te ayude /y de un salto acompaño a su amigo en la gran batalla por las galletas/

Miyako: *a veces me pregunto cómo puedo estar enamorada de él* soy tan bipolar. /dijo ella de repente/

**Con momoko y Kaoru**

Kaoru: seguro de q es aquí.

Momoko: claro q si vamos a tocar / con eso toco el timbre y salió un muchacho de tez blanca pelo marrón y ojos grises /

Haruichi: hola que quieren

Kaoru: hola soy kaoru y ella es momoko ¿tú eres?

Haruichi: soy Haruichi tamaka q buscan.

Momoko: ¿dónde queda el club de futbol?

Haruichi: el club de futbol ¿y Para qué?

Kaoru: quiero inscribirme en el club d futbol, algún problema/ dijo lo ultimo intimidante/

Haruichi: no ninguno, solo q nin.. na olvídalo síganme/ el muchacho las dirigió a un salón donde estaba un pelinegro q par mi ya lo había visto y alrededor de el un grupo de chicos q eran parte del equipo/

Momoko: ¿aquí es, no?

Haruichi: si Bucht, ven acá.

Butch: hola Haruichi q hay d nuevo /se giro a ver a las 2 chicas /y no vienes solo dime con cuál de las 2 sales.

Kaoru y Momoko: QUE, QUE

Haruichi./ el rojo y un poco molesto / NO,NO,NO ella /señala a Kaoru/ viene a inscribirse en el club de futbol.

Butch: que, lo siento muñeca en este club no permito q entren niñas q tal si te apuntas al de costura / dijo riéndose y en un tono burlón/

Kaoru: como de q no aceptas niñas aquí, y no cuentes conmigo me voy a quedar no me moveré de aquí/ dijo sentándose en una silla /

Chicos: vaya es muy determinada.

Chicos: ella es sexy.

Chicos: oye pelirroja dame tu numero.

Momoko: un momento tu cállate ,y tu / señalando a Butch / con q discriminando a las mujeres si no dejas entrar kaoru. Yo no me moveré de aquí tampoco /con eso se puso al lado d su amiga y se sentó en una silla/

Kaoru: bien dicho momoko, aja como te quedas bruto / dijo burlonamente/ no puedes contra 2 / las 2 juntaron sus índices haciendo una x/

Chicos: oooh y ahora q harás Butch / burlándose/

Butch: con q no pudo contra 2 eeh , vamos a verlo ,Haruichi, ayúdame aquí/dijo molesto/

Haruichi: está bien pero en que.

Momoko: si q nos vas a hacer cargarnos / dijo en un tono burlesco/

Butch: tenía otra cosa en mente pero me lo facilitaste pelirroja no eres tan burra como aparentas.

Momoko: q intentas decir pan d leche.

Butch: NO ME LLAMES ASI/dijo molesto/

Kaoru: además inepto no podrías cargarnos, no podrías levantar ni una hor/ no pudo terminar la oración ya q Butch la tenia cargada como un saco de papas/ OYE BAJAME, BAJAME / dijo dándole golpes en la espalda /

Butch: lo siento lindura/dijo riéndose/

Kaoru: NO ME LLAMES, ASI MOMOKO AYUDAME.

Con momoko

Momoko:/ ella veía un poco asustada como se llevaban a su amiga y vio al otro chico dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella/ Haruichi q vas hacer / dijo aferrándose mas a la silla/

Haruichi: lo siento momoko y no hace falta q mencione lo q voy hacer tu diste la sugerencia/ dijo cargándola/

Momoko: no espera q tal / saca algo de su bolsillo/ si te doy un chocolate.

Haruichi: no lo creo.

Momoko: anda es de fresa te lo doy y me bajas.

Haruichi: no ahórratelo.

Momoko: NONONONONOOOO BAJAME/ dijo pataleando /

Haruichi: / el alzando ligeramente la voz / deja de moverte mocosa.

**Hola disculpe si no me presente antes soy linyer y llevo poco tiempo aquí y es mi primera historia que subo, en cuanto a la historia les diré que tratare de subir 1 por semana y hacer los capítulos + largos me gustaría q me dejen sus opiniones y me den algún consejo para aprender y mejorar, y yo se las responderé con mucho gusto quiero q sepan q este símbolo * significa pensamientos de los personajes y este /las acciones de ellos saludos a sam-ppgz y nos vemos en el cap. 3.**


	3. cap 3: ¿quien tiene razon?

**Cap. 3 ¿Quien tiene razón?**

Al día siguiente antes de empezar las clases paseaba un chico de ojos verde por todos lo alrededores como si fuera de su propiedad y a aquel q lo miraba feo lo fulminaba con la mirada y al instante salían huyendo como unos cobardes.

Butch: jajaja como lo suponía /reí al ver a los chicos huyendo/ Haruichi como estas/dijo dándole un apretón d manos/

Haruichi: bien vale mira crees q vengan d Nuevo.

Butch: no creo, a esas mocosas les debió de quedar bien claro.

Haruichi: aja, y si llegan a venir que /pregunto desafiante/

Butch: bueno si legaran a venir, lo mismo chamo q +.

Haruichi: lo mismo ¿enserio?

Butch: si lo siento aunque sea un chico malo sigo siendo un caballero con las damas (claro q si como no)

Haruichi: si eso explica historial.

Butch: eeeh un momento no es culpa mía no querer lastimar a la chicas q quieran salir conmigo solo mírame / señalo su cara/

Haruichi: algún día vendrá alguien q te tenga contra el piso. ( claro q si de eso me encargare yo muajajajaja lo siento no me hagan caso) / en eso sonó la campana / la campana vámonos.

**Con las chicas en el**

**Salón de clases.**

Miyako: chicas enserio q horror + grande.

Momoko: no sabes nada, esos 2 discriminan a las mujeres.

Kaoru: si esos ridículos no se salvaran de lo de ayer.

**Escena retrospectiva**

Ella estaba siendo cargada por Butch y alejada cada vez + del departamento del club de futbol, ella ya se había cansado de darles golpes al peli-negro q parecía no dolerle dichos golpes, no le quedo de otra q estar quieta y calmada.

Kaoru: hay no, momoko en donde estas. / Se quedo boquiabiertas a ver cierto chico de ojos grises con la chica q iba ser según su "salvadora"/

Momoko: hola amiga todo se ve muy bonito desde aquí / dijo siendo cargada, y poniéndose a la par de su amiga o + bien a su lado/

Kaoru: si momoko no hay nada mejor q ver crecer el césped/ sarcasmo/

Momoko: valla q raya, oh, tengo una idea.

Kaoru: a q te refie* a ya entiendo * dale a la de 3. 1 2 3 AUXILIO AYUDENNOS

Butch: Q HACEN.

Momoko: AUXILIO NOS ESTAN SECUESTRANDO.

Butch: CALLENSE LAS 2.

Haruichi: griten todo lo q quieran las clases terminaron hace horas nadie podrá ayudarlas. /dio burlón/

Kaoru: perfecto momoko, gracias.

Momoko:al menos intentaba escapar / de repente los 2 chicos pararon en seco en un basurero cercano/

Momoko: q van hacer.

Kaoru: no se atrevan.

Butch: a la de 3 .cuento 1

Kaoru: inútil bájanos.

Butch: 2

Momoko: no por favor.

Butch: 3 /al terminar de contar ambos chicos dejaron caer a las chicas encima de un montón de basura/

Kaoru: OOO LOS VOY A MATAR/se cayó para atrás/ hay mi trasero.

Momoko: / ella dijo triste y a punto de llorar/ kaoru, estoy sentada sobre un montón de basura podrida y nos gracioso/ intento pararse pero se cayó ya debido al golpe se aporrearon un poco/ aay no puedo parame.

Butch: jajaja , ustedes se lo buscaron y les advierto , no se acerquen a nosotros,

Kaoru: no cuentes con eso estúpido /dijo furiosa/

Butch: mejor hazme caso lindura.

Kaoru: NO ME DIGAS ASI / agarro una piedra y se la lanzo /

Butch: uy por poco me da.

Haruichi: AAAY MI CABEZA ME DIO AMI.

Momoko: jajaja toma eso estúpido jajaja

Haruichi: con q si, van a ver / se acerco rápidamente a las 2 chicas saco de su mochila 2 cascaras de banana y se las lanzo a ambas en la cabeza/

haruichi:/el burlándose/ se ven hermosas jaja

Kaoru y momoko: COMO SE ATREVEN HIJOS DEL DIABLO.

haruichi: q quieren q hagamos, la basura se hecha en el basurero.

butch:eso explica q estén ustedes aquí jajá./ con eso los 2 se fueron riendo a carcajadas/

Kaoru: NO LO SOPORTO, PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI.

Momoko: te apoyo pero antes, AYUDAME A PARARME DE AQUÍ/dijo desesperadamente/

Kaoru: dale entre las 2 /se agarraron las manos/ 1, 2

Momoko: 3 tira /lo intentaron y se cayeron/ oh es inútil, necesitamos ayuda.

Kaoru: pero todo está vacío/de repente paso un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules y de lentes el era un genio/

Momoko: oye disculpa ayúdanos por favor.

Dexter: hola q hacen allí /dijo sorprendido/

Kaoru: naada , solo estamos aquí por q nos encanta este ambiente. /sarcasmo/

Momoko: cállate kaoru, mira no podemos pararnos debido a una lesión mínima, nos ayudas /dijo suplicante/

Dexter: por supuesto q si/ este se inclino a ayuda momoko pero fue interrumpido/

Kaoru: /apartando a momoko/ yo primero (pasada)

Dexter: listo, ahora tu / le extendió la mano y la levanto/

Kaoru: gracias chico, te prometo q si alguien te molesta saldré en tu ayuda.

Dexter: gracias.

Momoko: tu estas con nosotras en nuestra clase ella es kaoru y yo momoko y tu eres.

Dexter: antes q nada mucho gusto en conocerlas, y yo me llamo dexter.

Momoko: mucho gusto dexter y gracias 1000 gracias / dijo abrasándolo/

Dexter: d-de nada /dijo sonrojado/ pero puedo preguntar ¿Cómo terminaron allí?

Kaoru: no me lo recuerdes, espera / dirigió su vista hacia momoko con una cara diabólica y una gran sonrisa en su rostro / piensas lo mismo q yo.

Momoko: /ella entendiendo todo puso puso una cara malvada y soltó una gran carcajada/ por supuesto

Kaoru y momoko: venganza /subieron ambas manos brazos cerrados. Ambas se reían como 2 maniáticas/

Dexter: /este se puso muy pálido/esto me asusta un poco.

**Fin del flashback**

Miyako: no me lo esperaba, miren hay viene Butch / este paso con su compañero enfrente de las chicas como si no hubiera nadie/

Momoko: vaya por eso es q esta el mundo como esta /dijo molestoa diciendo lo otro con sarcasmo/

Haruichi: q intentas decir / dijo haciéndose el inocente/

Kaoru: fácilmente con estúpidos, maleducados, creídos, parcialitas y retrasados mentales / dijo finalizando lo ultimo/ me entienden / dijo burlona/

Butch: COMO / dijo sorprendido y molesto/ te digo algo retrasadas mentales son ustedes al creer q dejare entrar a una chica entre en el equipo.

Miyako: disculpa q me meta Butch, pero por q no puede una chica entrar en el equipo. Si hay liberta de sexo en el deporte.

Butch: lo q pasa miyako, en realidad no es nada en contra de ella lo q pasa, lo q pasa ess/ no tenia q decir /

Momoko: y si no es nada en contra de ella por q no la dejas entrar.

Haruichi: por q , por q , por q la verdad no sabemos cómo juega esta tonta.

Butch: si, sí, eso es / dijo apresurado/

Kaoru: no será q tienes miedo de q TE GANE UNA CHICA INEPTO.

Butch: vamos a verlo lindura / dijo acercándose a ella / nos encontramos después de clases en la cancha.

Kaoru: ahí te espero para darte una paliza / con eso los 2 chicos se fueron hacia atrás a sus puestos y las 3 chicas siguieron como si nada /

Con boomer y brick

Estos 2 caminaban como si nada por todo el liceo y ni siquiera se daban cuenta q dejaban una q otras chicas suspirando por ellos

Brick: vaya q este jardín tan hermoso.

Boomer: este es el jardín de los populares aquí me las pasó aveses

Brick: q tontería un jardín para los populares por q no pueden entrar quién quiera.

Boomer: por q te echan, es horrible y una verguenza .

Brick: pero boomer, si tu eres el mas popular y puedes entrar y salir de aquí cuando quieras, por que no te gusta.

Boomer: simplemente brother, por q / no pudo seguir hablando ya q una chica rubia muy linda de ojos verdes lo interrumpió/

Oriana: hola boomer ¿como estas?

Boomer: hola Oriana bien y tu

Oriana: muy bien gracias

Boomer: de nada te presentó a un amigo el es brick.

Oriana: hola lindo, soy Oriana vaya boomer tu amigo es casii igual de lindo q tu.

Brick: gracias Oriana tu también eres muy linda, pero por q me comparas con el / lo señala/

Oriana: lo siento brick, fui muy imprudente/ dijo poniendo una cara suplicante/ discúlpame.

Brick: *esta chica me recuerda a miyako un poquito, no lo resisto* disculpa aceptada linda * vaya me venció*

Oriana: gracias, y boomer sigue en pie lo del cine.

Boomer: *hay no otra vez* lo siento Oriana no puedo será para otro día, sii, chaoo/ con eso jalo a brick y salió rápido del lugar dejando a una chica un poco molesta/

Boomer: aaah , por fin salimos .

Brick: aprovéchala está detrás de ti .

Boomer: no creas, es linda pero es un poco sifrina y me atrae otra persona / dijo rojo/

Brick: quién dime / en ese momento llego una gran nube de chicas unas eran para brick y la gran mayoría para boomer/ Q ES ESO.

Boomer: oh oh lo siento brick por meterte en esto pasa una vez al mes con eso te digo CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE / y salieron corriendo ambos, mientras q las chicas los perseguían decían

Chica1: boomer te amo

Chica2: quien es ese chico lindo q te acompaña

Chica3: Boomer sal conmigo

Chica4: quiero tener un hijo contigo.

Chica5: conozco un hotel muy barato.

Chica6: apártense el es mío

Chica7: brick , toma mi numero

Chica8: hey pelirrojo no quieres tener una noche sensacional conmigo.

Brick: / dijo aun corriendo alterado y agitado / están locas y la respuesta es, NOOOOOOOOO , tu siempre metiéndome en tus problemas boomer

Boomer: lo siento mucho, mira ahí está el salón / entraron al salón/ cierra la puerta rápido / con eso los 2 cerraron la puerta rápido y se tumbaron en el piso respirando agitados/

Kaoru: q les pasó, parecen 2 perros con calor.

Momoko: ya se la respuesta / dijo viendo el montón de chicas por la ventana/

Boomer: como siempre ya sabes miyako.

Kaoru: q que paso.

Miyako: un día al mes un montón de chicas lo persiguen por q están locas por él y quieren salir con el / dijo en un tono molesto/

Brick:¿acaso te molesta miyako?

Miyako:, QUE, claro q no lo q pasa es q el prof no ha venido, por q habría de estarlo/ dijo mintiendo ella/

Kaoru: y la verdad no veo igual cual es el alboroto y q fuera un Justin bieber/ en ese momento boomer la miro mal/ lo siento amigo como es q era Boomer no?/dijo olvidada/

Boomer: si boomer tu cómo te llamas

Kaoru: yo soy kaoru matsubara

Boomer: no puede ser, tu papa es la maravilla enmascarad mejor no me meto contigo.

Kaoru: + te vale verdad momoko, hay momoko tu siempre de distraída/ ella estaba leyendo un libro /

Momoko: no te dejes sigue adelante y escapa si es posible / dijo esta distraída sin saber de q se estaba hablando allí/

Brick: / él fue silenciosamente al puesto de la chica y se puso detrás de ella/ hola momoko q haces.

Momoko: aaaah, brick me asustaste ¿Cómo estás?

Brick: yo estoy bien y tu ¿q estás haciendo?

Momoko: yo, leo este libro, esta súper interesante, quieres ver / le acerco la portada/

Brick: si claro /vio la portada / una mágica travesura.

Momoko: si se trata de una chica q es hija de un príncipe, pero nadie lo sabe y

Brick: y cuando se entera hace un largo viaje para recuperar su derecho al trono.

momoko:/en ese momento ella estaba sorprendida y tenía los ojos bien abiertos/ y tu como sabes eso.

Brick: por q lo estoy leyendo voy por la página 56

Momoko: ja te pase hace mucho yo estoy en la pág. 74.

Brick: aaaah si, para ver / con eso se acerco a la chica para leer y ver mejor la pág., para ella el estaba muy cerca y eso le causo un fuerte sonrojo en ella/

Chica: OIGAN HAY VIENE LA PROFESORA SIENTENSE TODO EL MUNDO./ todo el mundo se sentó rápidamente y de la nada apareció una chica de pelo marrón oscuro enrollado /

Himeko: prepárense q hay viene su princesa, apártense.

Kaoru: quién es esta loca.

Miyako: no ,. Solo es, de q hablo es una loca.

Himeko: /ella fue directamente a donde estaba brick y poniéndose en una posición coqueta/ hola guapo, no quieres salir con una hermosa chica como yo.

brick:/este ponía una car mezclada con asco y repugnancia / no gracias.

Himeko: y por q no hermoso / dijo poniéndose muy cerca de du cara/ si quieres vamos a un lugar + privado.

Brick: uah/ dijo asqueado mientras q se alejaba de ella rápidamente / estás loca, y no puedo por q me voy a sentar con momoko.

Momoko: / ella estaba sorprendida/ * no pude ser brick se va sentar conmigo ¡q emoción!* pero cambio su pensamiento al ver a la chica mirándola feo.

Himeko: ella, no me hagas reír jaja , adiós hermoso.

Brick: por fin se fue, gracias me as salvaste.

Momoko: pero no entiendo, por q me metiste en tu lio.

Brick: no te diste cuenta, ella me da miedo.

Momoko: lo siento brick, pero no puedes sentarte conmigo.

Brick: por q no, por favor/ puso cara suplica/

Momoko: está bien pero si esa chica se mete conmigo será tu culpa tuya / con eso el sentó al lado de la chica un poco aliviado y ella nerviosa/

Miyako: oh ya vino la prof

Kaoru: perfecto 3 eternas horas y ya quiero darle una paliza a ese estúpido.

Atrás de ellas.

Butch: perfecto ya vino esa prof , y no aguanto me quiero ir.

Haruichi: cálmate ni siquiera a empezado.

Atrás de ellos

Miyako: cálmate kaoru, 3 horas se pasan volando

**1 hora después**

Miyako: * odio esta materia por q pasa el tiempo tan rápido, historia tenia q ser me duelen las manos de tanto escribir*

Butch: *q fastidio ¡por q no se calla de una vez! yo voy a ser + listo, en este examen "me copio". Me fuera jubilado antes* dice en su mente.

Kaoru: *q estúpida mañana y ya me quiero ir yo no voy a copiar, CLARO Q NO. Yo voy aprovechar mi tiempo* (5 minutos después) /esta estaba durmiendo y roncando /

Boomer: *verdaderamente esta no es mi mejor materia y lo peor por el alboroto de esta mañana no pude desayunar no aguanto la barriga*/dijo sobándose la barriga/

Haruichi: * q horror nunca se va a callar yo pediré el cuaderno prestado, espero q nadie me vea / saco disimuladamente unos audífonos y se tapo los audífonos con el pelo /*aah, mucho mejor/ pensó mientras escuchaba música/

**1 horas con 30 minutos después**

Momoko: *q fastidio ODIO LA FISICA voy a romperme la cabeza, q raro siento una mirada sobre mí, este ejercicio es muy difícil voy a pedirle ayuda a brick*pensó aliviada

Brick:* por fin termino la hora de historia .perfecto, física genial ya casi termino.( 2 minutos después ) ¡termine por fin! No puedo dejar de verla concéntrate oh esta volteándose*

Momoko: brick me ayudas por favor.

Brick: claro, para ver / vio su cuaderno/ vaya no te ofendas pero eres ¡horrible en física! Por suerte soy muy bueno en esta materia / dijo riéndose/

Momoko: ya, no me critiques y tienes razón ¡odio la física! Ahora ayúdame q no soporto la cabeza creo q me va a explotar.

Brick: está bien / dijo divertido y la ayudo con los ejercicios/

Oriana: * hay q día tan agotador, y todavía no consigo q Boomer salga conmigo, al menos consigo un 15 aquí, pobre Boomer debe tener hambre /dijo al ver las caras de dolor q ponía /un momento esto lo puedo aprovechar muy bien, esperare q finalice todo*

Linyer:* q fastidio estoy cansada de escribir sus estúpidos pensamiento, dejen de quejarse y pongan su mente en la clase. Jeje lo siento me aburrí mientras escribía esta parte no los entretengo mas.

Dexter: * genial ya termine hoy la clase no podría estar mejor*/ el único optimista/

Himeko: * menos mal q soy rica y puedo sobornar a cualquiera para q me pasen este semestre / en ese momento dirigió su vista hacia momoko y veía como el chico estaba encantado con ella y ella no hacia ni el mínimo esfuerzo/ q le ve a ella no es mejor q yo, nunca solo mírame/en ese momento se le paro un mechón del cabello/no puede ser , ya pensare en algo*/dijo acomodándose el cabello/

**3 horas finalizando**

Prof mauryz: Buenos chicos es todo por hoy pueden retirarse.

Todos: SI POR FIN VAMONOS DE AQUI /al instante todo el mundo salió huyendo del salón como si hubiera un fantasma/

Boomer: por fin no aguanto la barriga / dijo apunto de correr/

Oriana: espera boomer vengo hacerte una propuesta/ decía ella y ninguno percibía q unos ojos azules los observaba /

Boomer: horita no Oriana tengo prisa.

Oriana: no te interesa esto / le mostro un trozo de pan con jamón y queso y un jugo de durazno /

Boomer:/ / al ver el pan se le salía la baba del hambre/claro q si como no va interesarme.

Oriana: dale, te lo doy y nos vemos el sábado q viene en el cine.

Boomer: /él en el mismo estado q antes/* con q chantaje si cree q me va a convencer claro q no* acepto /con eso agarro el pan y se lo empezó a devorar con mucha prisa/

Oriana: enserio, genial nos vemos el sábado a las 5:00 adiós*al fin, soy muy inteligente ósea*

Boomer: * no puede ser, me deje chantajear q débil soy, bueno boomer, concéntrate en comer y lamenta después / con eso siguió comiendo/

Miyako: kaoru párate ya terminamos.

Kaoru: enserio, q bien /se giro hacia atrás /no están esos 2 deben esperarme en la cancha me voy, momoko.

Momoko: muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy.

Brick: no fue nada en verdad, quisiera hacer + por ti/ medito en lo q dijo y se sonrojo/*q dije metí la pata. Lo voy acomodar* no quiero q te de clases de física para q mejores/ dijo burlón /

Momoko: / lo q era rojo por pena se volvió por rabia/ es q tu eres muy bueno, no te pido ayuda, NUNCA.

Brick: *lo eche a perder soy un bruto*espera momo

Kaoru: momoko por fin te encuentro, te acuerdas, venganza, cancha, corre miyako nos espera.

Momoko: ah es cierto, venganza /dijo viendo a brick el trago fuerte/ vámonos / y salió corriendo con kaoru/

Brick: vale boomer creó q lo eche a perder soy un tonto. /dijo triste/

Boomer: + tonto soy yo me deje chantajear por mi debilidad. Con eso los 2 se fueron juntos.

En la cancha

Todos estaban en la cancha miyako estaba sentada en las gradas de Butch estaba en el centro de la cancha y Haruichi en la portería momoko y kaoru estaban llegando.

Miyako: donde estaban ya q casi empieza.

Momoko: nos retardamos un poco, y/ la vio con una gorra azul y un silbato/ no me digas, tu eres el arbitro de este enfrentamiento.

Miyako: si yo soy piiiiiiiiiii/sonido del pito/ el árbitro, kaoru a la cancha y tu momoko conmigo para adelante necesito ver mejor el enfrentamiento.

Momoko: suerte kaoru te animamos, déjalo en ridículo.

Kaoru: suerte no la necesito y no hace falta q lo deje en ridículo el ya es un ridículo./ con eso se fue a cambiar vestía unos shores cortos por las rodillas, una camiseta verde manzana y por supuesto media blancas con unos zapatos blancos con negro. Salió a la cancha/

Miyako: bueno, momoko está todo listo, lo malo es q somos las únicas chicas aquí /dijo mirando detrás de ella a todo el equipo de futbol apoyando al peli-negro/

Momoko: /ella se voltea y se volvió a sentar / miyako, kaoru es la jugadora ellos 2 los contrincantes, tu eres el árbitro y estos estúpidos, el publico ausente, pero yo q puedo ser.

Miyako: tu… podrías ser mi compañera me ayudaras con las tarjetas con el micrófono y dirigir el partido.

Momoko: no exageres miyako, solamente estamos 15 personas tal vez yo debería ser… animadora.

Miyako: ¿animadora?

Momoko: si, buscare unos pompones.

**En la cancha**

Kaoru: /esta caminaba decentemente hacia la cancha / ya estoy aquí acabemos con esto de una vez.

Butch: empecemos pues /dijo sonando los dedos/

Kaoru: si yo gano entrare al equipo.

Butch: está bien de todos modos perderás.

Kaoru: q tal si endulzamos + el desafío, si gano yo . Me vas a dejar entrar al equipo y seré la capitana/ él se quedo callado/ te asustaste.

Butch: *acepto o no anda no seas gallina* acepto de todos modas vas perder pero si yo gano me vas a decir q soy irresistible y q te vuelvo loca.

Kaoru: en tus sueños no lo hare nunca.

Butch: entonces tienes miedo /dijo burlón/

Kaoru: *ese estúpido me las va a pagar toco mi punto débil tengo q gana por q me llamo kaoru matsubara/ acepto pero no va a suceder jamás.

Butch: eso lo veremos empecemos.

**Normal POV**

Miyako: buenas tardes jóvenes , estamos aquí para ver el enfrentamiento de Butch el chico + rudo y problemático del todo el liceo y capitán del equipo de futbol y kaoru la chica+ fuerte y ruda q conozco, le encanta el futbol y la lucha libre así q no se metan con ella Butch va a tratar de quitarle el balón si ella se queda con el balón 5 minutos ganara un punto el enfrentamiento se dividirá en 4 fases quien tenga + punto ganara el enfrentamiento /termino de hablar por el micrófono/ vaya es cansado hacer esto tomare un descanso/ decía respirando agitada y sentándose de golpe/

**Mientras en la cancha**

Kaoru: *si tengo el balón ahora solo tengo q tenerlo 5 minutos y no dejar q estúpido me lo quite pan comido*/ella daba vueltas con el balón confundiendo el rival /

Butch:* rayos es muy Buena* /dijo viendo como lo esquivaba facilmente/

Miyako: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii se acabo el tiempo eso significa q gano un punto.

Momoko: VIVA KAORU "ERES GENIAL" /gritaba mientras agitaba los pompones/

Kaoru: si fue sencillo oye q te pasa estas cansado / dijo al verlo respirando agitado/

Butch: claro q no, espera q ya me verasa en acción/ con eso Haruichi le trajo un balón para empezar/ con eso empezó a patearlo con el dejando q la chica se lo quite/

Kaoru:*oo es muy bueno como hiso eso* / dijo al ver como el chico tenía el balón en el pecho y finalizaba en sus pies/*esta es mi oportunidad */ fue directamente para quitárselo pero el se quito causando q la chica se callera.

Miyako: piii se acabo el tiempo significa q Butch gana un punto.

Todos los chicos: BUTCH, BUTCH, BUTCH, BUTCH.

Miyako: no te preocupes ya pasaras a la siguiente /ella al oír ese comentario sonrió un poco y se levanto encontrándose con una sonrisa macabra/

Butch: se te quedaron las ganas de jugar en el piso.

Kaoru: claro q no, llama a tu amigo q ya quiero meterte un gol. / Con eso todo se alisto para la siguiente etapa/

Haruichi: bueno empecemos / dijo en la posición del básica de portero/

Butch: espera, yo quiero jugar en esta posición.

Haruichi: está bien, pero lo hago por q no me agrada la idea de jugar con una chica/con eso se sentó al lado de las chicas/

Kaoru: dale pues tu primero./se puso en la portería/ lanza el balón.

Butch:/el lanzaba una y otra vez/ *es muy difícil meterle gol a esta niñata, oh una idea vino a mi cabeza*con eso corrió rápidamente directo a la portería/

Kaoru: *q está haciendo este sabe muy bien q puedo detener ese balón en medio de la cancha*/el chico estaba corriendo aun y cuando estaba cerca de la portería tiro el balón hacia la esquina libre ella se de piedra al ver lo q hiso y se atino a decir/ eso es trampa.

Butch: eso no es trampa, es ser inteligente./con eso se fue del campo muy orgulloso/

Kaoru:*fue una buena táctica pero no es lo suficiente como para q me pueda ganar*/ con eso fue al campo a cambiarse/

**Mientras en las gradas**

Momoko: ¿q haces tú aquí? /dijo molesta/

Haruichi: no vez moñote viendo el partido /dijo tranquilo.

Momoko: moñote, quién te crees q eres tú, tu tu /no sabia que sobrenombre ponerle/

Haruichi: /dijo burlón y con una sonrisa/ sin palabras, lo suponía, no vas a encontrar nada feo en este cuerpo / con eso siguió viendo el partido/

Momoko: *me gustaría q no tuviera razón * / con eso bufo de cólera y se quedo viendo el partido molesta/

Butch: listo atácame con lo mejor q tengas.

Kaoru: eso lo voy a ser obviamente/ ella intentaba meter goles/

Momoko: eso es kaoru eres la mejor.

Haruichi: no exageres moñote.

Momoko: quién te pidió tu opinión, escalera andante.

Haruichi:¿escalera andante?

Momoko: si es algo q se me ocurrió horita mismo.

Haruichi: tal vez debería ponerte otro sobrenombre.

Momoko: ya estoy alta de ti, fuera vete.

Haruichi: pero es q no quiero, aquí veo mucho mejor.

Miyako: ya dejen de pelear concéntrense en esta etapa del partido.

Momoko: está bien, no voy a pelear con este , este idiota, q te parece una pequeña apuesta.

Haruichi: te escucho moñote.

Momoko: ¿crees q mi amiga pueda ganarle en esta etapa a tu amigo?

Haruichi: ja lo dudo Butch es mejor portero q yo

Momoko: perfecto, si kaoru gana me compraras ese Nuevo libro, y me darás todos los días por una semana una samba, trato hecho.

Haruichi: está bien acepo, pero si Butch gana me traerás todos los días por una semana un yogur y me compraras unos audífonos nuevos.

Momoko: trato hecho /se estrecharon las manos/*ya cayo el iluso kaoru no me va decepcionar, ya quiero probar esos chocolates/

**En la cancha**

Kaoru: * es muy bueno pero debe tener una debilidad ya faltan 3 minutos mejor me apresuro*/con eso fue corriendo con el balón en sus pies y tiro la pelota a la esquina de la portería, la pelota estaba a punto de entrar pero una mano lo impidió rápidamente.

Butch: por poco, debo decir q tienes mucha fuerza * no lo dudo nunca, me duelen la manos de los golpes q e recibido * pero mira el tiempo / faltaban 45 sg/ ya perdiste jajá.

Haruichi: Butch ganara, Butch ganara oye momoko quiero mi yogur con sabor arándano/dijo muy feliz/

Miyako: no kaoru lo siento /pensó triste/

Momoko: * no puede ser, perderá, claro q no ya se le va ocurrir algo*

Kaoru: /el público estaba gritando menos las chicas/ *no puede ser ya perdí, tanto q quería entrar al club de futbol quizás no era tan buena como creí q era* / en ese momento se escucho un grito de una chica/

Momoko: TU PUEDES KAORU, CONFIO EN TI,

Kaoru:*¨momoko /sonrió al oírla/ *es verdad, no puedo darme por vencida, /miro el tiempo la cual eran 35 sg/ lo seguiré intentando hasta el último segundo /diciendo eso salió corriendo tomando vuelo para almacenar fuerza en el tiro/

Miyako: kaoru va a toda velocidad hacia la portería es como un águila tomando vuelo para volar.

Butch: /este al verla correr lejos pensó/* q está tratando de hacer, esto se ve mal,mejor me preparo*

Kaoru: / ella corría sin pararse manteniendo la vista fija en la portería lanzo rápidamente el balón haciendo una extraordinaria chilena, el balón tenia la velocidad y la fuerza de un rayo/

Butch: no, no lo permitiré / este s puso en posición para desviar el balón/

Kaoru: *anota por favor * / el balón estaba luchando por entrar, el balón retuvo toda su fuerza en la barriga de Butch causándole un fuerte dolor, al final el balón entro con Butch detrás de el/

Cuando el gol entro en la portería todo el mundo estaba en silencio de la impresión, la primera en reaccionar fue momoko.

Momoko: /se paró de su silla y grito rápidamente/ GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL.

Miyako: no puede ser kaoru a ganado, KAORU GANASTE. /grito/

Quien lo iba a decir después q las chicas gritaron de felicidad por la victoria de su amiga todo el equipo empezó a gritar y aplaudir por q según ellos la chica era muy buena y merecía estar en el equipo.

Kaoru: no puede ser GANE GANE GANEEEEEEEEEEE gritaba de emoción/

Butch: /este estaba en el piso sobándose la barriga/*no puede ser posible, perdí contra una niña*/se paro adolorido / hey estuvo muy bien, para ser una chica, bienvenida a nuestro equipo.

Kaoru: gracias tu también estuviste muy bien, espera ¿empatamos? Si empatamos /comento triste/

Miyako: /ella se acerco a la cancha/ claro kaoru los 2 llevan 2 puntos iguales.

Kaoru: q rabia perdí /dijo molesta/

Momoko: kaoru ganaste, sabia q lo harías/dijo abrazándola/

Kaoru: /correspondiendo el abrazo/ gracias por apoyarme pero, empatamos /comento triste/

Momoko: eso no importa entraste al equipo y mira lo dejaste en ridículo en frente de su propio equipo ¡todavía se esta sobando la barriga! y yo por mi parte tendré un libro nuevo ¿Haruichi donde estas? /lo buscaba/

Butch: mira yo cumplí con mi parte del trato ahora te toca a ti.

Kaoru: noo olvídalo no lo hare.

Miyako: tienes q hacerlo kaoru el cumplio con su parte del trato y ahora te toca a ti, toma el micrófono.

Kaoru: gracias miyako eres una gran amiga /sarcasmo/

Butch: dilo fuerte y claro.

Kaoru: está bien /tomo el micrófono/ Butch essss un debilucho.

Butch: no, tienes q decir q te vuelvo loca y q soy irresistible.

Kaoru: Butch eees un ridículo

Butch: . ooohwh /gruño y la chica le saco la lengua/

Butch: está bien te daré una oportunidad, veo q todavía no puedes admitir lo irresistible q soy.

Kaoru: ¡mentira!

Butch: q tal si me das un autógrafo de tu papa, y trato hecho.

Kaoru: trato hecho /se apretaron las manos/

Momoko: oye Butch, donde está tu amigo Haruichi.

Butch: él fue el primero en irse oí cuando encendió su moto y se fue.

Momoko: ese tramposo, pero no se va a salvar mañana.

Miyako: vámonos mejor q se está haciendo tarde.

Momoko: presiento q mañana será un gran día y no lo digo por nada. /dijo ilusionada/

Miyako: si mañana será un gran día empezaran los cursos. /dijo feliz/

Butch: si, si como digan un día de clases + no es la gran cosa.

Kaoru: si, como hoy q fuiste vencido por una chica debilucho./dijo en son de burla logrando q este se moleste y le responda/

Los 2 estuvieron discutiendo todo el camino de regreso mientras q momoko y miyako estaban molestas por la discusión y el gran alboroto lo q hacia q la gente los viera raro.

Por fin termine el cap. me esforcé mucho en hacerlo incluso es mas largo q 2 cap i por cierto iriis dejame decirte q haruichi es muy lindo (claro en mi mente) espero q te haya gustado el nombre se me ocurrió de repente y espero q actualices pronto tu historia quiero ver q pasa con dexter y con brick ,saludos . y sam- ppgz gracias , por todo espero q leas el 4 cap me esforzare en hacerlo muy diferente de los otros, si tienes alguna idea dímela haci se me hará mas fácil hacer lo cap y tendré la mente mas despejada bueno nos vemos en cap 4 muchos saludos=) =) =)

.


	4. cap :4 amigo o enemigo

**CAP: 4 AMIGO O ENEMIGO.**

Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que me daban mis pies quien iba a decir que me encontraría en una situación así, de tanto correr llegue al liceo. Paseaba por los pasillos para ver si encontraba algún amigo y no sabrán con lo que me encontré, vi a miyako dándose unos besos con Andrés y le gustaba, pude observar que kaoru estaba siendo obligada por Butch y Haruichi a limpiar todos los baños de hombres, vi que lloraba, y no precisamente por la limpieza, sino que tenía que limpiar con una falda mas arriba de las rodillas.

Me dirige hacia un salón cercano, y me encontré a Boomer siendo violado por unas acosadoras, el pedía ayuda a gritos en cuanto me vio me dijo: momoko ayúdame auxilio. Dijo lo más desesperado posible, iba en su ayuda, pero le iban a quitar el pantalón, así que retrocedí y Salí corriendo, mientras corría oía como gritaba, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué clase de persona deja a su amigo en manos de sus admiradoras desquiciadas? Pues si hay las pocas excepciones *no me importa, esto debe ser un sueño, nada de esto es real*pensaba en mi mente, lo único que quería hacer era escapar de este lugar,

ya iba llegando hacia la puerta pero me tropecé con alguien para mí sorpresa era brick pero cambien rápido de pensamiento: oye estúpida bájate de mí. Le conteste: lo siento, discúlpame. El me respondió: claro que no lo sientes, eres una despistada en donde estas en las nubes. Me quede en blanco sin nada que decir el diciéndome eso a mí, de repente sentí que alguien me empujo y veo que fue princesa ella me dijo: mira estúpida te vuelvo a ver que te acercas a mi novio y te prometo que te quedas calva. Acto seguido se fueron los 2 muy abrazados. Este día no era el mejor para mi , iba largarme de esa horrible jaula , pero siento que algo choco contra mi cabeza ….abro mis ojos lentamente, veo a todos mis amigos alrededor de mi , al instante me senté de golpe la camilla.

Miyako: despertaste por fin /dijo abrazándola/

Momoko: desperte, entonces era un sueño menos mal, q hago en la enfermería, y porque me duele tanto la cabeza.

Kaoru: bueno lo que pasa es que te desmallaste.

Momoko: ¡me desmalle! Como, por que, cuanto tiempo estuve en este estado, por que no recuerdo nada/dijo desesperada/

Butch: cálmate, al doctora dijo que ibas a empezar a recordar en unas horas poco a poco , mientras tranquilízate.

Momoko: está bien, ya me calme y en donde esta brick.

Miyako: tranquila, el está hablando con la enfermera ya debe de venir, dime recuerdas algo.

Momoko: no, no recuerdo nada/en ese instante dirigió su mirada a Haruichi, que estaba sentado en una silla tranquilamente/ un momento creo que hay algo, algo lejano, si ahora recuerdo todo, tu /señalándolo/ tú me debes un libro nuevo.

Haruichi: enserio, no se acuerda de nada, pero de eso si, ¡diablos! /dijo molesto/

Brick:/el estaba entrando, al ver a la chica consiente salió corriendo hacia a ella/ momoko que bueno que estas bien.

Momoko: si estoy bien no te preocupes.

Brick: que bueno, no quieres comer, te traeré un chocolate.

Momoko: espera cálmate estoy bien, un momento dijiste chocolate, porque te detengo ve por el/ el chico fue a comprarlo/

Brick: ya llegue, toma.

Momoko: gracias, de verdad tenía mucha hambre/ con eso le dio un beso en la mejilla/ siéntate aquí/ dijo señalando la Camilla al lado de ella/

Brick: / el rojo / está bien.

Momoko: Ahora que ya comí, me pueden decir por qué ustedes 2 están mojados y con tantos moretones, como acabe aquí, y que hice antes del golpe.

Kaoru: yo lo hago, es una gran historia todo empezó en la clase de castellano.

**Escena retrospectiva**

Estaban brick, miyako, kaoru boomer hablando acerca de los distintos tipos de cosas que había para entretenerse.

Miyako: la mejor forma de entretenerse es inscribiéndose en la escuela de moda. Anda inscríbanse /los 3 se miraron raros/

Kaoru:/ arrugando la cara/ tu haz eso, yo me conformo con estar en el equipo de futbol ¡no hay mejor distracción!

Brick: muy bien por ustedes 2, yo me voy a meter al equipo de baseball, siempre me a gustado ese deportes, y tu Boomer que vas hacer.

Boomer: en lo mismo, yo nunca e sido muy bueno en deportes, me quedare en la sociedad protectora para animales. / En ese momento llego Butch al salón de clases y se acerco al grupo que estaba conversando/

Butch: oye kaoru, nada más vengo a decirte que mañana es el entrenamiento. Hola Boomer, como estas miyako, con que nos volvemos a ver rojito/ dijo en tono sarcástico/

Brick: /este en el mismo tono y con una sonrisa/ tu eres el que me dijo que me iba a reventar cuando me viera.

Butch: si, ese soy yo, sigue en pie lo que te dije

Brick: / este estaba tan tranquilo que saco un caramelo y se lo comía/ ña , no te tengo miedo, vente pues / dijo sin darle importancia a lo que dijo el chico/

Miyako:/ella suponiendo lo que iba a pasar, pregunto rápidamente/ Butch, haz visto a la prof, debería estar aquí, dentro de unos minutos empieza la clase.

Kaoru: no hace falta, ya vino, no se pudo quedar dormida.

Boomer: qué raro no veo a momoko ni a Haruichi.

Kaoru: descuida, ella siempre llega tarde, me sorprende que todavía no tenga un reporte / en ese instante llego la prof y empezó a pasar la lista.

**Fin Del flashback**

Kaoru: y ese fue el principio de el día de hoy.

Momoko: gracias kaoru, no tenias que ir tan al principio y porque yo no estaba allí.

Haruichi: / carraspeo/déjame contar esto a mí, tú estabas conmigo, no pienses mal.

Momoko: y que hacía yo contigo/ dijo poniendo una cara de extrañada y en su mente le vino un recuerdo lejano/

**Recuerdo lejano**

**De frío**.

Momoko: /ella caminaba hacia su salón cuando logro ver a cierto chico de ojos grises y cabello castaño/ oye, espérate ahí.

Haruichi:*o no, es ella, haz como si no la oyes, camina y no mires*

Momoko: quizás no me escucha/ con eso corrió hacia el chico/ por fin te alcanzo, te estaba buscando no me oíste llamándote.

Haruichi: noo, no te oí /sarcasmo/ que quieres.

Momoko: para empezar, donde están mis CHOCOLATESSS /dijo enfatizando lo ultimo/

Haruichi: que fastidiosa eres, apenas son las 7:00 de la mañana, no te puedes esperar más tarde.

Momoko: no, mas tarde no,/ dijo jalándolo / vente que ya te voy a decir que quiero que me compres / dijo arrastrando al chico hacia la cafetería/

**10 minutos despues**

Haruichi: ¡por fin te decides! Vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Momoko:pero valió la pena, ahora apurémonos.

**En plena clase.**

Prof maurys: buenos días alumnos hoy vamos a ver castellano, pero antes pasare la lista. Alejandro, contesto(presente) sofia(presente) kaoru(aqui)brick(presente) miyako(presente)Butch(no estoy)Himeko(presente)kerla(presente)Oriana(presene)andres(presente)dexter(presente) umn creo que faltan algunos /vio su lista/ faltan momoko akatsutmi y Haruichi tamaka/en ese momento llegaron los 2 nombrados, rápidamente dijeron/ presente profesora.

Prof maurys: si ya veo que llegaron, y habrá alguna explicación lógica por la cual llegaron tarde.

Momoko: pues la verdad si, lo que pasa es que estábamos desayunando, y se nos hiso tarde mas nada prof jeje /risa nerviosa/ * espero que me la crea, no quiero un reporte por llegar tarde.

Alejandro: enserio le van creer, seguramente estos 2 estaban en algo raro y por eso llegaron tarde/dijo burlón/

Haruichi: eres un estúpido/ decía molesto/yo no estaba haciendo nada con "esa" prof.

Momoko: esa, mira tarado en mi primer lugar, no lo haría "nunca" en mi pleno juicio. Y quiero que sepas que primordialmente fue tu culpa.

Haruichi: claro que no, fue tu culpa por hacer esa larga cola, debiste elegir otra cosa.

Prof maurys: BASTA, siéntense los 2 tienen un reporte y el que tenga 2 reportes cuídense, por que serán castigados. Ahora, continuemos con la clase/dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el pizarrón/

Kaoru: vaya momoko, por que llegaron tarde./ decía curiosa/

Momoko: es una larga historia.*larga la cola que hiciste, pudiste a ver esperado*

Miyako: ten más cuidado, al próximo reporte, castigados.

**Después de clases**

Boomer: yo me voy a inscribir en la sppa.

Miyako: espérame Boomer, aprovecho y me inscribiré en la escuela de moda./se fueron los 2 hacia el jardín a inscribirse/

Brick: bueno, yo me voy a inscribir en el equipo basquetbol.

Momoko: tú juegas básquetbol.

Brick: si, soy muy bueno en ese deporte.

Kaoru: lo e jugado, pero yo nunca e sido tan buena en básquetbol mas que el futbol, es muy difícil.

Brick: es un poco difícil, pero puede llegar a ser divertido, solo es cuestión esfuerzo y practica/ en ese momento le pisa el pie a alguien/ lo siento mucho, hay no.

Butch:Tu otra vez, será que no te funcionan muy bien los ojos.

Brick: no será que tu estas atravesado en cualquier parte.

Butch: porque me molesto en discutir contigo, es obvio, el color de tu cabello te afecta el cerebro.

Momoko:¿cómo? el hecho de que seamos pelirrojos no significa que nos afecte el cerebro, no será que el color negro te afecta es a ti.

Butch y kaoru: OYE. /dijeron ambos ofendidos/

Momoko: jeje /risa nerviosa/ lo siento kaoru.

Butch: para mí el mejor deporte es el futbol.

Momoko: yo no soy muy fanática de los deportes, pero si tuviera que practicar uno me gustaría hacer paracaidismo o salto en bonyi , es algo único y atrevido.

Kaoru: quizás algún día lo pudramos hacer, y ustedes por que se llevan tan mal.

Brick: porque este tipo cree que puede mandar y tratar mal a quien quiera y eso me cae mal, el nos es superior a los demás. /dijo molestísimo/

Butch: si, como no, tu eres el típico chico inteligente. Tú crees que eres perfecto, pues no, eres un iluso y tonto con cara bonita./dijo en el mismo tono/

Brick: ya me harte de ti /se lanzo encima del chico y empezaron a darse golpes/

Butch: perfecto, voy a estrellar tu cara contra el suelo/ la pelea se fue extendiendo todos los del salón tenían miedo a sí que salieron huyendo a excepción de los chismosos que querían ver quien salía victorioso en esta pelea/

Momoko: dejen de pelear, por favor/dijo desesperada/ mira tú / señalando a Haruichi/ interviene en esto, detén esta pelea antes de que salga alguien lastimado gravemente.

Haruichi: estás loca, que no se detengan, pelea, pelea, pelea. /decía animado/

Kaoru: cállate estúpido/ lo agarro del cuello de la camisa/ no seas cobarde y separa a esos 2. /diciendo eso lo lanzo en medio de los 2 chicos, en plena pelea/

Haruichi: deténganse, ayy, peleen entre ustedes, no a mi ayyy /dijo viendo que lo golpeaban/ ayyy esto duele.

Momoko: y de que sirve esto/dijo en el mismo tono de angustia/

Kaoru: de nada, solo querían que lo golpearan.

Momoko: no es momento de jugar, necesitamos ayuda.

**Con miyako y boomer**

Boomer: cual clase nos toca.

Miyako: nos toca historia universal.

Boomer: bueno dirijámonos al salón / iban en camino al salón de clases pero todo el mundo salía corriendo/ que pasa haya dentro.

Sofía: hay una pelea haya adentro.

Boomer: quienes están peleando.

Alejandro: Butch y brick/ dijo corriendo/

Miyako: brick y Butch, yo sabía que algo así iba a pasar hoy /dijo lamentándose/

Boomer: apurémonos,/ entraron al salón , veían a 2 personas peleando furiosamente, a una chica de verdes observando tranquilamente la escena, a un chico castaño saliendo adolorido de la pelea y a una momoko desesperada y agitada/

Momoko: miyako, boomer llegaron, hagan algo rápido.

Miyako: que paso por que están peleando, no importa eso ahora como lo detenemos, una idea / fue a buscar un balde de agua y se los arrojo/ aun así, siguen peleando.

Momoko: ya basta, kaoru vente, ayúdame a separarlos.

Kaoru: dale, tu jalas al rojito y yo al estúpido/ las 2con mucha dificulta lograron separarlos las 2 se pusieron en medio de los 2 chicos/

Momoko: ya paren esto, se están lastimando.

Brick: momoko apártate que no quiero hacerte daño.

Momoko: yo tampoco quiero que te hagas daño,/medito en lo que dijo/ es decir miyako y yo. Resuelvan este problema hablando.

Brick: / el siendo arrastrados/ espera solo un golpe más.

Miyako: brick, me tenias preocupada y nada de golpes siéntate / dijo en un tono autoritario, llevaron las 2 chicas al pelirroja a la fuerza a sentarse/

Kaoru: que te pasa eres un loco o que, deja de pelear, y tranquilízate.

Butch: aléjate kaoru, si sales lastimada no respondo./dijo rabioso/

Kaoru: antes que yo salga lastimada tu estarás en un hospital, siéntate y hablen civilizadamente. /dijo molesta/

Butch: está bien, pero déjame desquitarme, solo un golpe.

Kaoru: está bien pero el golpe lo vas a recibir tu, Haruichi ayúdame aquí con tu amigo.

Haruichi: / él en una silla adolorido/ déjame en paz, claro que iría si alguna parte de mi cuerpo no esta herida/sarcasmo/

Kaoru: no necesito tu ayuda, / con eso jalo al chico hacia una silla/

Fin de recuerdo de momoko

Boomer: momoko, momoko, me escuchas.

Momoko: / ella saliendo del recuerdo/ si por

Haruichi: Durante 5 minutos estuviste con la vista perdida.

Momoko: no se preocupen recordé algo.

Ladrillo: recordaste que.

Momoko: ustedes se pelearon, y miyako les hecho agua.

Butch: eso es cierto, miyako,¿ por qué nos echaste agua?

Miyako: lo siento, pensé que con eso los detendría.

Kaoru: si momoko y yo no fuéramos intervenido, ustedes tuvieran un reporte./dijo muy orgullosa/

Haruichi: mira quién habla, la que lanzo alguien indefenso entre 2 feroces lobos.

Momoko:todo es culpa tuya, si tú te hubieras ofrecido y no fueras actuado como un tonto.

Miyako: eso explica porque Butch y brick tienen esos moretones y están mojados.

Momoko: son unos tontos, nos tenían muy preocupados, pero, si hace rato estaban matándose ¿cómo es que pueden estar en una habitación tan tranquilamente?

Boomer: yo contare eso, /carraspeo/ después de la pelea…

**Escena retrospectiva**

Boomer: que les pasa a ustedes, menos mal que la directora no estaba sino estuvieran expulsados/dijo un poco molesto/

Brick: lo siento boomer, es culpa mía no debí caer en los insultos de "este" ,yo fui quien empezó la pelea.

Butch: pues yo no tengo por qué disculparme/en ese momento kaoru le dio un golpe/ auh, pensándolo bien, también fue mi culpa no debí devolverle el golpe, fue una tontedad de mi parte, debí decirle que afuera nos matábamos.

Miyako: no nada de eso, no se van a volver a pelea, no les basto con la pelea de hoy, actúen como gente madura.

Kaoru: y crees que somos gente Madura, estamos entre los 17-18, este cabeza de pepino no piensa nada bueno.

Haruichi: oíste eso Butch, te dijo cabeza de pepino/ dijo burlón/

Kaoru: / ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza dijo molesta y roja/ no seas mal pensado, esto es serio.

Butch: tu culpa, quien te manda a poner esos ejemplos, es como si estuvieras diciendo cabeza de…

Momoko y miyako: /le dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza/ CALLATE ESTUPIDO PEVERTIDO.

Boomer: bien hecho, le fueran pegado más duro para que se le quite lo mal pensado/dijo riéndose/

Butch:/ el sobándose la cabeza/ que dijiste rubio/dijo molesto/

Boomer: no, nada / dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco/ ahora butch, brick dense las manos en señal de disculpas.

Brick: no, yo no quiero disculparme con él.

Miyako: brick, estoy cansada de esto, así que ve y discúlpate/dijo autoritaria/

Brick: / con cara de niño regañado/ está bien / los 2 se acercaron y se dieron las mano como si estuvieran haciendo un trato/

Butch: no te molestare rojito/ se separaron para volver a sus asientos/

Momoko:¡qué bueno que ya hicieron las paces!

Kaoru: ya que todo está solucionado, vámonos.

Momoko: espérenme aquí, iré a buscar unas cosas y nos vamos juntos.

Boomer: está bien solo que no te tardes tanto.

**20 minutos después**

Butch: ya han pasado 20 minutos vámonos sin ella/ dio molesto/

Kaoru: momoko, me la vas a pagar mañana. / dijo en el mismo estado/

Haruichi: no le comprare ningún libro. / dijo molesto/

Miyako: tranquilos, ella ya debe de venir.

Boomer: es cierto ella no es así, aunque llega tarde a cualquier parte todo el tiempo. (Boomer no la ayudes tanto)

Brick: vámonos.

Miyako: ¿para donde?

Brick: a buscarla, debió de pasarle algo se a tardado mucho. / Todos salieron a buscarla/

Kaoru: /ella caminaba buscando entonces la vio/ ¡no puede ser momoko! /dijo angustiada/

Miyako: que pasa kaoru, aaaah/ grito ella al ver a su amiga tirada en el piso/ momoko, despierta, momoko/ dijo a punto de llorar, los otros estaban sorprendidos y angustiados hasta dudosos/

Brick: esta desmallada, la llevare a la enfermería/ al cargo y rápidamente la llevo a la enfermería/

**Sala de espera**

Miyako: pobre momoko espero que este bien/dijo llorando/

Boomer: descuida miyako, seguro que está bien.

Butch: esos doctores se tardan demasiado/ dijo un poco angustiado/

Haruichi: si, no ven que hay un invalido esperando.

Kaoru: cállate, quien habla sido la persona malnacida que le hiso eso/ dijo molesta/

Brick: sea quien sea, la odia y mucho, pero cuando sepa quién fue se las verá bien feo /dijo muy molesto/

Boomer: cálmate brick, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, no exageres, ella va a estar bien.

Brick: / el rojo y apenado/ lo siento, es que estoy preocupado.

Kaoru: y no es para menos, y no eres el único enojado, en cuanto encuentre a los responsables, antes de que me puedan explicar algo estarán en el hospital inconscientes.

Enfermera: alguien viene por momoko akatsutmi.

Todos: / todos se pararon/ nosotros.

Miyako: díganos que tiene. /la enfermera los invito a pasar/

Enfermera: esta chica se desmallo por que recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, lo cual toco parte del cerebro y eso causo que se desmallara.

Kaoru: y que mas, le provoco algo grave /dijo desesperada/

Enfermera: ¡gracias a dios no! Esta muy bien no le paso nada de tratamiento.

Brick: ¡qué bien! /se acerco a la chica/ momoko despierta y estas mejor, ¡ por qué no se despierta?

Enfermera: entiendo su preocupación, pero la chica se está recuperando del golpe aun.

Butch: de verdad fue tan grave, pobre, pero no preocupo, esta chica es muy fuerte/ dijo animado/ (que lindo)

Enfermera: así es, puede que despierte entre 20 y 40 minutos pero quizás cuando se despierte no recuerde nada de lo que paso en todo el día de hoy.

Boomer: ¡pero no lo va recordar nunca!/dijo con miedo/

Enfermera: no sino que lo va a ir recordando poco a poco me avisan si despierta/ la enfermera se fue dejando a los 6 chicos esperando/

**Fin Del flashback**

Momoko: entonces me intentan decir que cuando fueron a buscarme me encontraron tirada en el piso / dijo sorprendida/

Butch: al principio pensé que dormías o estabas muerta incluso borracha, pero brick se dio cuenta de que era un desmallo y te trajo a la enfermería.

Momoko: muchas gracias brick/ dijo muy contenta/

Kaoru: ¿sabes que es raro? Que el siempre este allí para ayudarte/ dijo contenta y pensativa/

Miyako: así es brick, es muy buen amigo, el te ayudara sin importar en que situación estés / dijo sonriente/

Momoko: tienes razón miyako tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo como amigo y no me refiero solo a él, sino a todos ustedes, muchas gracias por estar conmigo./ todos los presentes sonrieron por el comentario de la chica/ oigan en donde esta Haruichi.

Boomer: al parecer lo atendieron lo médicos y resultó ser que tenia falseada la mano por la pelea y se fue a su casa adolorido.

Momoko: ya veo, espero que este bien y brick te daría un abrazo pero ahora estas mojado y no quiero mojarme/ dijo burlona/

Brick: un abrazo /dijo ofendido/ un abrazo es poca cosa, te cargue hasta la, enfermería, y fue muy difícil pesas bastante me debes, me debes/ dijo pensando/

Momoko: ya se, que tal si te invite un helado ¿te parece?

Brick: está bien lo aceptare *por ahora*

Boomer: ya hable con la enfermera y me dijo que como reaccionaste te puedes ir.

Momoko: ¿enserio? Pues no se hable más /salto de la Camilla al suelo / vámonos. / los 6 se fueron juntos/

Miyako: pero yo aun estoy con la intriga de saber quiénes fueron las personas que te hicieron esto momoko, no recuerdas nada.

Momoko: no recuerdo nada seguramente, fue un accidente.

Kaoru: momoko, ahora que estas mejor de la cabeza nos podrías contar que fue exactamente lo que soñaste.

Momoko: aaaah el sueño,/ empezó a contarles/ en el sueño estábamos todos nosotros, para empezar tu miyako/la señalo/ tú te estabas besando con Andrés, tu kaoru estabas siendo obligada a limpiar todos los baños de hombres por Butch y Haruichi, y eso no es todo, tú estabas llorando porque te obligaron a que usaras una falda mientras limpiabas, y a ti Boomer , soñé que tus admiradoras te estaban violando , iba ayudarte pero en el sueño me devolví y te deje solo, no sé qué paso contigo pero una cosa es segura, de que te violaron te violaron, lo siento y tu brick, soñé que me tropecé contigo y tú en vez de ayudarme me insultaste , en ese instante vino una chica llamada Himeko ,la de el liceo / dijo olvidada/ me amenazo y dijo que tú eras su novio, y se fueron muy abrazados los 2 y después todo se vuelve negro y ese fue todo mi sueño. ¡Verdad que es horrible!/todos sus amigos estaban sorprendidos y asustados/

Miyako: ¡horrible!/dijo alterada/ cómo pudiste soñar que "yo" me besaba con Andrés, que asco, creo que voy a vomitar/ corrió hasta el pote de basura más cercano y se desahogo allí/ mucho mejor/ dijo aliviada/

Kaoru: soñaste que ellos me obligaron a limpiar el baño de hombre, estaba llorando, y usaba falda /dijo ofendida/ ME MATO. Todo es culpa tuya /corrió hacia el peli-negro con un cuaderno para darle un golpe/

Butch: espera, yo no hice nada, eso fue solo un sueño, déjame de perseguirme/ dijo corriendo temiendo que la chica lo alcance/

Boomer: /este sorprendido/ soñaste que mis admiradoras me estaban violando y tú en vez de ayudarme me dejaste solo y te fuiste. Eres una pésima amiga /dijo triste/

Brick: momoko yo nunca te trataría mal, pero eso de ser novia de Himeko, te pasaste, no podre dormir hoy pensando en eso ¡qué asco!/se lamentaba/

Momoko: / ella viendo como estaban sus amigos se lamentaba/*no debí de contarles ese sueño* cálmense chicos es solo un sueño no se va hacer realidad, o si? /en cuanto sus amigos le oyeron decir eso a la chica se pusieron mas estéricos/

Miyako: AGUA AGUaaa./gritaba una y otra vez ya que se atraganto con su caramelo/

Brick: TRAGAME TIERRA / se lamentaba el chico /

Boomer: ¡no quiero perder mi virginidad así, no lo permitan!/ repetía una y otra vez/

Kaoru: / en cuanto ella escucho eso corrió más rápido para alcanzar al chico y cuando lo alcanzo se le monto encima/ me la pagaras pervertido/ dijo molesta/

Butch: no seas tonta, es solo un sueño, y bájate que nos vamos a ca/ no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se cayeron los 2 quedando uno sobre otro/

Butch:*quién lo iba a decir esta chica tiene una bonita cara y unos ojos hermosos */dijo viendo su cara/

Kaoru:*que tanto me ve, me está incomodando, aunque admito que tiene un buen cuerpo y una bonita cara, que estoy diciendo, haz que se pare*amm, te puedes bajar de mi por favor /dijo con un poco de timidez/

Butch: /el Chico reaccionando/ lo siento /los 2 se levantaron y ambos estaban sonrojados/

Momoko: *que gracioso, parece que a mis amigos les va a dar un infarto y estos 2 se gustan*/la chica estaba feliz porque aparte de tener unos amigos graciosos y encantadores, le encantaba la idea de ser Cupido de su amiga kaoru y nuevo amigo, Butch/

**Lamento no haber subido antes es que estoy muy atareada estos últimos días, bueno espero que lo disfruten nos leemos después bay**


	5. cap:5 repartiendo reportes

**Cap: 5 repartiendo reportes.**

Al día siguiente en educación física.

Prof Gustavo: TROTEN, TROTEN, TROTEN, NO SE PAREN, ESTA PRUEBA VALE EL 15% DE LA NOTS DE EDUCACION FISICA. /todos estaban corriendo exhaustos, menos los verdes que para ellos eso era nota gratis/

Miyako: ya no aguanto más, prof Gustavo, ya podemos descansar /dijo aun corriendo, los trajes de todos es un mono largo y una camisa blanca/

Prof Gustavo: descansar, no me haga reír gotukuji, esta evaluación dura 15 minutos ejecutándose, no pueden pararse, cuando suene el pito van a caminar sin pararse y cuando lo vuelva sonar correrán de nuevo./dijo tangente/

Miyako: /ella resignada sigue corriendo/

Kaoru: no te canses tan rápido gutukuji, esto recién comienza /dijo alegre/

Butch: si, kaoru ya te veré jadeando antes de que terminen los 15minutos.

Kaoru: no, serás tu el que este jadeando, quién dure más tiempo en la cancha sin cansarse será el mejor ¿te parece?

Butch: me gusta tu idea, trato hecho,/chocaron los cincos y siguieron corriendo/

Prof Gustavo: akatsutmi no le quite la pintura a la cancha. /le grito al ver que la chica corría arrastrando lo pies/

Momoko: claro que no, no lo hacía /dijo cansada volviendo a correr /

Prof Gustavo: tiene 2 puntos menos akatsutmi.

Momoko: ¡ODIO EDUCACION FISICA! Y TODO LO QUE TERMINA EN FISICAA!/grito molesta mientras corría cansada/

Brick:* estoy cansado debe de faltar unos cuantos minutos para que se termine, /miro sus zapatos/lo que me faltaba ahora tendré que detenme al amarrarme las trenzas de los zapatos*/ se agacho y se amarro los zapato/

prof Gustavo: him tiene 1 punto menos.

brick: pero me estabaa atando las trenzas. /se excusaba/

Prof Gustavo: no me interesa no debía pararse tiene un punto menos.

Brick:* al Diablo con ese profesor, solo espero pasar la material*/pensaba molesto incorporándose a la cancha/

Boomer: profesor / decía cansado/ profesor, no tengo saliva.

Prof Gustavo: pues pida prestada, siga corriendo/dijo autoritario/

Boomer: * no aguanto tengo sed*/dijo triste mientras corría/

Miyako: ya era hora / dijo al escuchar el pito del Prof. ya estaban caminando/

Momoko: que cansado es esta prueba verdad miyako.

Miyako: ni que lo digas. Oye estas roja /dijo sorprendida/

Momoko: de verdad?, tu también estas roja, debe ser por tanto ejercicio/ suena el pito/ se acabo el descanso adiós miyako/empezaron a correr/

Prof Gustavo:/ suena el pito/ se acabo la prueba , descansen./ apenas dijo esas palabras todo el mundo se tumbo en suelo de la cancha a descansar/

Brick: fue difícil, / dijo respirando agitado/

Miyako: si no soporto respirar asi/ dijo en el mismo estado/

Momoko: me conformo con un 10 con tal de pasarla material/ dijo en el mismo estado/ verdad boomer, Boomer.

Boomer:/ este estaba tomando agua dejando a la chica hablando sola/ estoy hidratado ¡qué alivio!

Momoko: eres un maleducado/dijo molesta/

Boomer: lo siento momoko, vaya todavía Butch y kaoru están corriendo ¡increíble!/ dijo sorprendido mientras se incorporaba al grupo/

Butch:deja de correr verdecita /dijo cansando/

Kaoru: quee , estas bromeando y mirate /dijo cansada/

Butch: no es por mi /mintio/ es por ti, estas roja/dijo burlon/

Kaoru: callate yo no me e quejado tu eres el chillon que quiere descanzar, parate y asi yo ganare esta apuesta /dijo molesta/

Butch: nunca, nada me va hacer parar/dijo seguro/

Kaoru: pues a mi igual /en ese momento del cielo cayo un chaparrón de agua, todos fueron a refugiase a el edificio de la escuela/ no puede ser, tendré que pararme /dijo corriendo, triste/

Butch: eso significa que gane, gane /en ese momento resbalo y se cayó causando que dejara de correr/

Kaoru: mira quién habla, perdedor, gane yo, gane yo, /empezó a celebrar/

Butch: oye eso no se vale/dijo mientras corría detrás de la chica que iba a refugiarse/

Prof Gustavo: reúnanse que voy a decir las notas / todo el mundo se agrupo/ brick him, tiene un 19.

Brick: genial./dijo alegre/

Prof Gustavo: miyako gotukuji, tiene un 18.

Miyako: que bien dijo /feliz/

Prof Gustavo: Boomer kimoto, tiene un 18.

Boomer: no esta mal/dijo feliz/

Pro Gustavo: momoko akatsumy,tiene 17.

Momoko: ¿enserio? Que bien, si la pase/ dijo muy feliz/

Prof Gustavo: y por ultimo y no menos importante, los que tuvieron la nota más alta fueron Butch huskiedad y kaoru matsubara que tuvieron 20.

Butch y kaoru: ¿de verdad? Sii, la mejor nota, siii/ decían saltando de emoción/

Todos fueron hacer sus quehaceres después que paro la lluvia, Butch y kaoru ueron al entrenamiento de futbol, brick fue a conocer el equipo de basquetbol, Boomer le tocaba estar en la sppa, y miyako y momoko fueron a dar un paseo por todo el sitio.

**En los pasillos.**

Momoko miyako, mira en ese salón.

Miyako::¡no puede ser son animadoras!/se asomaron ambas por las ventanas/ ¡son increíbles!

Momoko: ¡son geniales! Esas chicas tienen que estar partidas para poder hacer eso/dijo viendo como una chica se partía en el suelo/

Miyako: y sin contar que tienen unos vestidos súper lindos /se pegaron mas a la puerta/ sientes que algo se mueve.

Momoko: pero que pasa/la puerta se abrió de repente y las 2 chicas cayeron, vieron hacia arriba y vieron a 2 chicas sonriendo satisfechas/ por que hicieron eso /dijo molesta/

Himeko: lo sentimos no sabíamos que estaban allí./dijo con falsa sorpresa/

Momoko: y eso explica que no nos hayan visto por la ventana7/replico con odio/

Oriana: evitando todo esto, que hacen espiándonos./dijo cortante/

Miyako: no estábamos espiando o-ria-na/dijo con sumo odio/

Oriana: así, que hacian recostadas de la puerta, no creo que se hayan quedado pegadas a la puerta / sarcasmo/

Momoko: solo estábamos viendo la rutina de las animadoras, son muy buenas.

Himeko: ¡por supuesto! Teniéndonos como capitanas a nosotras 2.

Miyako: ¡ustedes son las capitanas!/dijo sorprendida/

Oriana: claro que creían, que dejarían a 2 inútiles como ustedes como capitanas / las 2chicas se burlaban y se reían a carcajadas/

Miyako: no les hagas caso momoko vámonos.

Momoko: espera miyako, estas te tienen envidia.

Oriana: envidiosa "yo" de ella, y por qué tendría que estarlo.

Momoko: porque ella en comparación con ustedes, es popular siendo ella misma no como ustedes que son populares por estar en el equipo de animadoras /dijo cortante/

Himeko: / ella molestísima se acerco a la chica/ tú no puedes hablar tu eres don nadie, ¿tú crees que eres muy especial? Tú no eres nada y no perderé mi tiempo contigo/ miro a momoko con desprecio y se metió al salón/

Momoko: / ella se quedo en shot /pero que tiene ella conmigo, yo no le hecho nada /dijo pensando/

Oriana: miyako, yo no perderé contigo ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo voy a tener un cita con…Boomer?/ el chico se acercaba al grupo de chicas/ hola Boomer / dijo fascinada/

Boomer: ah hola Oriana/dijo desinteresado/ hola momoko ¿tú no tenias clase de historia?

Momoko: como se me pudo a ver olvidado/ dijo olvidada/yo me voy /dijo corriendo dejando una nube de polvo/

Boomer: miyako, quieres comer un helado conmigo /dijo un poco rojo/ bueno, porque tenemos libre geografía económica/dijo nervioso/

Miyako: está bien boomer, vamos por esos helados. Adiós Oriana nos vemos/ dijo lo ultimo luciéndose por que el chico la invito a ella a un helado y a ella la ignoraba/

Boomer: de verdad ¡genial! Vamos/ los 2 se fueron hacia la cafetería, y miyako le sacaba la lengua a la chica mientras se iba/

**En el entrenamiento.**

Carite: oye pásala.

Salina: a ya va / tiro la pelota fuertemente/

Carite: la tengo Butch atrápala / se la lanzo/

Butch: excelente/corrió con la pelota, pero alguien se la quito inesperadamente/

Kaoru: se + rápido lento/fue con la pelota y anoto un gol/goooooool señoras y señores./ gritaba feliz/

Carite: bien hecho kaoru ¡eres genial!

Kaoru: gracias carite/chocaron los cincos/

Salina:/se acerco a Butch/vaya Butch, esa chica te gano simplemente como si fueras un niño/ dijo burlón/

Butch: salina, cállate/fue al centro de la cancha y reunió a todo el equipo/ ahora equipo a practicar pases largos, háganlo con mucha fuerza.

Kaoru: eso es fácil, carite ponte allá para que puedas recibir el balón.

Carite: listo kaoru, da tu mejor patada.

Kaoru: listo, allá va / corrió hasta llegar hasta el balón, el balón salió volando directamente hacia una ventana/

Todos:/ ellos al ver la ventana rota, y a la directora salir a su encuentro se atinaron a decir/ nos vemos después, chao/y salían corriendo dejando a 4 integrantes confundidos/

salina: ¡vuelvan aquí cobardes de pacotilla!/ decía hecho una furia/

carite: no es para menos, yo saldría huyendo/ dijo pensativo/

Butch: estuviéramos practicando tranquilamente si alguien no fuera roto la ventana/dio mirándola/ me refiero a ti kaoru.

Kaoru: hey no me echen toda la culpa/dijo molesta/

Salina: y de quien+ podría ser la culpa/sarcasmo/

Kaoru: no me vengas con eso sardina y…

Directora theis: DIGANME QUIEN FUE EL RESPONSABLE DE LA VENTANA ROTA DE AYA.

Los 4:yo no lo hice /dijeron por inepcia/

Directora theis: enserio/sarcasmo/ entonces este balón paso volando por arte de magia y rompió la ventana/ dijo molesta mientras sacaba el balón de una bolsa/

Kaoru: bueno si lo imagina puede ser posible 7paroal ver la cara de la directora/ si fui yo estábamos practicando y no controle mi fuerza y rompí la ventana, lo siento.

Directora theis: yo también lo siento tome la espero el viernes sin falta/le entrego un papel y se fue/

Kaoru:¡que es esto un castigo!/dijo resignada mientras leía/

**En plena clase.**

Momoko: llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tardee/ decía corriendo hacia el salón de repente salió una chica/ Valeria vino el profesor.

Valeria: no, no está pasa momoko antes de que vuelva/las 2 entraron al salón sentándose/ momoko no olvides tacharte en la lista,

Momoko: está bien /se dirigió al escritorio y tacho su número y se volvió a sentar/

Prof Héctor: ya llegue (noo no me di cuenta) siéntense todo el mundo continuemos con la clase/ 15 minutos después/ya termino la clase pueden retirarse/todos salieron corriendo/ excepto usted momoko, ni crea que no me di cuenta, y esto es suyo cortesía de la directora.

Momoko:/leyó el papel/ como se dio cuenta/dijo asombrada/

Prof Héctor: por favor momoko, no es tan difícil, el viernes después de clases, mucha suerte, la necesitaras/ con eso salió del salón/

Momoko: espere prof Héctor exactamente que es un castigo/ dijo preocupada/

**En la cafetería.**

Miyako: ¿en verdad hiciste eso?/puso cara de sorpresa/

Boomer: si el gato estuvo convulsionando por un buen rato, pensé que se moriría.

Miyako: es que solo a ti se te ocurre darle vinagre a un gato (se los digo parecen que fueran poseídos por un demonio, asusta de vedad) y Boomer el gato se murió /dijo triste/

Boomer: por poco, le tuve que meter agua para que no muriera.

Miyako: eres un loco/ dijo riéndose/ boomer

Boomer: que / dijo interesado/

Miyako: tienes chocolate en la boca.

Boomer: aquí /se paso la mano por los labios/

Miyako: no, yo te lo quito/ se acercaron los 2/

Andrés: que creen que están haciendo /se le acerco el chico y los 2 se apartaron por de golpe/

Boomer: de que hablas Andrés.

Andrés: ibas a besar a mi chica. /dijo molesto/

Miyako: no soy tu chica cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita, y no estábamos haciendo nada /dijo molesta y al final roja/

Andrés: no te preocupes miyako que te está haciendo, te está molestando. /estado molesto/

Boomer: que dices yo no le echo nada /dijo rojo/

Miyako: deja de molestar Andrés agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero no necesito tu ayuda/ dijo un poco molesta/

Andrés: descuida mi amor no me molesta ayudar. /dijo jalándola por el brazo/

Boomer: suéltala ¿sabes como la ayudarías? Si te vas y nos dejas en paz /dijo molesto/

Andrés: me estas corriendo/ el mismo tono /

Boomer: no, solo que te vayas y la suertes.

Andres: y si no lo hago que.

Boomer: pues ya verás lo que te pasara se no la sueltas. /los 2 empezaron a discutir fuertemente y debido al alboroto llego la directora/

Directora theis: que sucede aquí.

Boomer: no es culpa nuestra.

Miyako: es verdad es culpa de Andrés.

Directora theis: cual Andrés yo no veo a nadie aparte de ustedes.

Miyako: pero que /estaba en lo cierto el salió huyendo de la escena del crimen/

Boomer:*estupido cobarde*

Directora theis: tome muchacho.

Boomer: pero yo no /lo interrumpe/

Directora theis: el lugar será en el…

Miyako: espera lo que pasa es que el no tiene/la interrumpe/

Directora theis: deje de interrumpir jovencita, continuo será el viernes después de…

Miyako: ES SORDA O QUE, EL NO HISO NADA NO PUEDE ESCUCHAR A ALGUIEN POR UNA VEZ EN SU PATETICA VIDA. /la chica estallo, Boomer había estado callado debido a la fuerte impresión, y la directora estaba molestísima, miyako al darse cuenta de lo que hiso callo inmediatamente/*que hice*

Directora theis: tome señorita los espero a los 2 el viernes, y usted es una maleducada /con eso la directora salió con una cara molesta/

Miyako: que acabo de hacer/dijo a punto de llorar/

Boomer: no te preocupes miyako que tan terrible es un castigo* son horrible, me han dio que los que salen de allí salen traumatizados, con bastante tarea o expulsados* /pensaba angustiado/

Miyako: en que tanto piensas, es horrible cierto/ no pudieron seguir hablando por que unos gruñidos los sacaron del tema/

Brick: excelente, castigo /dijo molesto/

Boomer: y a ti porque te castigaron.

Brick: por nada en especial/dijo molesto/

**Escena retrospectiva**

Estaba un pelirrojo felizmente comiendo una banana, lo habían aceptado en el equipo de basquetbol, el numero que usaría seria el 4 y ya tendrían un plan para la clase de química.

Brick: ¡que hermosa mañana /ya no había lluvia estaba el día medio nublado y no lo agobiaba el agobiante calor del sol/termine, falta poco para que salgamos /tiro la concha de banana hacia un pote basura cercano sin percatarse de que cayó al piso/, ya se dirigía hacia el pasillo , hasta que un ligero o más bien fuerte grito lo saco de sus pavimentos/

Directora theis: AAAAAAAAH/ caminaba y piso la cascara y cayo redonda al piso dejando caer todos los papeles que tenía en las manos/

Brick: jejeje la ayudo /dijo nervioso al verla tirada/

Directora theis: /está hecha una furia se paro recogió sus papeles y le pego en la frente un papel, y se fue/

Brick: /él se quito el papel /que será esto /leía interesado/

**Fin del flashback**

Miyako: que desconsiderado eres, a que persona en este planeta se le ocurre no ayudar a alguien que se cayó por su culpa./decía insatisfecha/

Butch: me llamaban.

Kaoru: no bruto, quién te va estar llamando, fue solo tu imaginación/dijo convencida/

Brick: yo pensaba que la telepatía era mentira, pero ahora lo creo, y no se equivoca /dijo convencido/

Boomer: ¿que hacen?

Kaoru: nada al parecer tenemos castigo pasado mañana/ dijo fastidiado/

Brick: entonces nos veremos, también estamos castigados/dijo decaído/

Butch: y por que están castigados ustedes. (Si alguien no se acuerda porque está castigado Butch, lean el cap. 1 al final/

Boomer: brick por hacer caer a la directora y nosotros por algo estúpido, en realidad no sabemos por qué el castigo.

Brick: y a ti porque te castigaron miyako, digo, tú no haces nada malo que merezca castigo. /pregunto curioso/

Miyako: solo por decirle la verdad en la cara /dijo ya calmada/

Kaoru: enserio, que bueno te felicito, a mi me castigaron por romper una ventana.

Momoko: hola chicos.

Todos: hola momo.

Momoko: ¿Qué hacen? /dijo curiosa/

Boomer: contando lo que nos paso en todo el día de hoy.

Momoko: aaah ok alguien sabe lo que es un castigo.

Brick: no nos digas nada de eso.

Momoko: porque, no me digan que ustedes también están castigados./dijo asombrada/

Miyako: eso significa que no estaremos juntos ¡es un alivio!

Boomer: es verdad, e oído cosas horribles de ese lugar.

Kaoru: no puede ser tan terribles, y tu porque estas castigada.

Momoko: bueno nada en especial, es una larga historia.

Todos: llegaste tarde verdad /afirmaron todos/

Momoko: no sean crueles /dijo ofendida/ y ese lugar están malo como dicen /pregunto preocupada/

Butch: no, no te preocupes yo e estado miles de veces allí y ese no es tan malo.

/todos se fueron a su clases pendientes para después irse a su casa/

**Disculpen la tardanza es que no he podido publicar por motivos de salud de un familiar y espero que les hay gustado, quizás el otro lo publique el 26 adiós bey.**


	6. cap:6 cuarto de castigo

**CAP: 6 SALA DE CASTIGO.**

Paso el tiempo y llego el día "tan esperado" todos se encontraban esperando que tocara el timbre para ver a que se enfrentarían.

Kaoru: 1, 2, 3/sonó el timbre, todos salen corriendo / por fin, ya me voy de la cárcel/ dijo contenta, estaba a punto de irse corriendo/

Prof mauryz: esperen un momento, tengo entendido que ustedes 6 tienen castigo des pus de clases/ dijo convencida/

Momoko: claro que no, me cree capaz de recibir un castigo /dijo sonando convincente/

Boomer: claro que sí, con lo tarde que llega.

Los 6: BOOMER/dijeron molestos/

Boomer: lo siento /dijo ya entendiendo/

Prof mauryz: buen intento momoko, pero no funcionara, síganme todos /mientras en el camino/

Brick: oiga /se gira para verlo/ en ese lugar que podemos hacer, o que se permite.

Prof mauryz: no lo sea, eso lo sabe la directora.

Butch: tenemos que estar callados*espero que no porque si es así, me considero expulsado*

Prof mauryz: según se, si se puede hablar, mientras que la directora no se despierte.

Momoko: se puede comer allí.*que sí, que si por favor*

Prof mauryz: por supuesto, solo que en silencio./la chica salto de emoción/

Boomer: aquí se permiten animales.

Prof mauryz: /ella cara de susto/ definitivamente, no, ella es alérgica a los animales, y si la despiertan tendrán que hacer algo terrible /dijo alterada/ todos miraron a miyako para que dejara afuera a su querido gato, le hicieron una señal para que fuera y lo sacara, ella lo entendió y así lo hiso.

Miyako: lo siento micifuz, no puedo llevarte así que nos vemos después del castigo/dijo poniendo al gatito en el suelo, que por cierto era un azul ruso, la chica lo dejo y se fue, pero antes de poder irse el gato la seguía maullándole y pegándose a ella/ oh que lindo eres /lo cargo/ te prometo que después veremos el canal de animal planet adiós / con eso le dio un beso y se fue corriendo hacia los otros/

Kaoru: miyako, ya dejaste al gato bien oculto.

Miyako: si, lo vendré a buscar despues que salgamos /dijo triste/

Momoko: no te preocupes miyako, ese gato es el gato más inteligente que he visto.

Brick: si es verdad es un gatito encantador /sarcasmo/*es un gato traidor, solo se porta bien para conseguir atención*/penso irritado/

Boomer: *ese gato es un traidor, cuando estoy cerca de miyako para hablarle me rasguña, lo ODIO* es verdad apoyo a brick, que persona no ama a micifuz /sarcasmo disimulado/

Prof mauryz: ya llegamos, aquí es /mostro un lugar oscuro, con mucho espacio, Viejo, con eco, con telaraña y todo en mal estado/

Butch: QUE. /dijo sorprendido/ este no es ¿qué paso con el otro salón?

Prof mauryz: está en reparación, este va hacer el salón de castigos hasta nuevo aviso.

Miyako: /ella con algo de asco y miedo/ y sabe cuánto duraremos aquí.

Prof mauryz: dura aproximadamente 1 hora, pero depende de ustedes ella puede agregarle más tiempo, bueno los dejo /con eso cerró la puerta, eran 3:55 y la directora vendría a las 4:00/

Brick: veo que era éramos los invitados de especiales /sarcasmo/

Kaoru: no esta tan mal/dijo sentándose pero sonó un gran sonido/PRUF.

Boomer: has eso en otro lugar/dijo molesto/

Kaoru: no fui yo fue la silla /todos la seguían viendo/ de verdad fue la silla/ la ven igual/ saben que, no me importa.

Momoko: en este lugar hay eco –eco/sonido del eco/

Miyako: es cierto a ver, hola- hola /las 2 se reían, pero todos se le quedaron viendo a Butch/

Brick: hey, que tienes.

Kaoru: oye quita esa cara estúpida.

Boomer: que tienes.

Butch: nada, solo que hay mucho polvo, y el polvo me hace, me hace…

Momoko: te hace que/dijo desesperada/

Butch: estornudar/puso cara de estornudo/ ac-ac

Miyako:¡sálvese quién pueda! /todos se alejaron y se escondieron/

Butch: ac-ac-acc/ se relajo/

Momoko: creo que ya se le quito/todos se acercaron/

Butch: ¡que alivio! /dijo calmado, hasta que sintió otra ves picazón en su nariz /AACHUUUU./todos estaban arrodillados tapándose lo oídos, peor fue el sonido cuando retumbo con el eco, al fin el sonido paro / mucho mejor, que les pasa.

Kaoru: será quee… CASI NOS DEJAS SORDOS/dijo molesta/

Butch: no es para exagerar./dijo calmado/

Brick: claro que si, CASI NOS ROMPES LOS TIMPANOS/ dijo en el mismo tono/

Boomer: chamo. ¡Qué pulmones tienes! /dijo asombrado/

Momoko:/las 2 chicas todavía se estaba tapando los oídos/ miyako, ya paro/con eso las 2 se destaparon los oídos y se dirigieron hacia el causante molestas/

Miyako: ten más cuidado hacia donde apuntas Butch.

Momoko: mas te vale controlarte por que si llegas a despertar a la directora, o si mañana amanezco sin oír nada te voy a dejar sordo además de herido /amenazo la chica/

Butch:/el fastidiado/ por favor que quieren que quieren haga cuando viene viene.

Directora theis: hola alumnos, siéntense todos /todos se sentaron y salió un horrendo sonido/

Kaoru: vieron, les dije que eran las sillas /dijo triunfante/

Directora theis: como verán tengo reglas 1ero tienen que permanecer callados y no hacer ningún ruido 2do a cada uno le voy a mandar unas actividades que tienen que hacer 3ero tengan en cuenta que si vuelven a entrar aquí más de 6 veces serán expulsados, me sorprende que el joven husquieda no esté expulsado, y 4to el que no termine lo que le mande, haga ruido o fastidie les pondré a ser algo terrible/todos se removieron asustados/ahora iré pasando por sus asientos/y así lo hiso todos iban terminando sus actividades, pasaban los minutos y la directora se quedo dormida/

Boomer: ya terminamos y ahora que /dijo aburrido/

Butch: juguemos verdad o desafío

Miyako: ni hablar, jugar a eso y en este lugar están todos locos.

Brick: no tengo nada que hacer, por mi no hay problema que dices tú momoko.

Momoko: bueno, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer pero los desafíos deben ser leves.

Miyako: está bien/con eso todos se sentaron en el piso formando un circulo un poco alejado de la directora/

Miyako: aja estamos aquí, pero no hay botella.

Kaoru: problema resuelto /saco un gran palo y lo puso en el piso/

Boomer: ¿de dónde sacaste ese palo?

Kaoru: lo tengo por si un tarado me molesta /dijo tangente/

Momoko: yo giro el palo/giro el palo y la punta apunto hacia brick y la otra hacia boomer/

Brick: veo que tu eres el afortunado Boomer muajaja/risa malvada/

Boomer: /el trago duro/hazme la pregunta.

Brick: verdad o desafío.

Boomer: escojo verdad.

Brick: me dijiste que alguien te gustaba dinos, quién te gusta.

Boomer:/el rojo/ eeh nadie, nadie en realidad

Kaoru: vale creo que ya descubrí quién le gusta/vio a miyako disimuladamente/

Boomer:/él con miedo a que descubran su secreto dijo/ escojo desafío, si desafío.

Brick: hiciste bien escoger te reto a que… te eches brillo de uñas en las manos.

Butch: /este estallo en risas /jaja hazlo, hazlo, no puedes negarte.

Miyako: yo creo que este reto es muy pesado no se los puedes cambiar.

Brick: no, tiene que hacerlo, y bien boomer lo harás./dijo divertido/

Boomer: /él un poco asustado/ lo hare, pero donde vamos a encontrar brillo de uñas* pongo muy buenas escusas jaja*

Momoko: yo tengo varias aquí, elige roas o verde. /dijo mostrándole las pinturas /

Butch: si fuera tu elegiría la trasparente/dijo burlista/

Kaoru: cálmate que ya te tocara a ti /le vio fijamente las manos/ ¿Qué tienes en las manos?

Butch: de que estás hablando/escondió sus manos/

Kaoru: /ella le agarro las manos/ ¡no puede ser! Tu usas brillo de uñas jaja/se reí bastante/

Boomer: vaya Butch, tú te burlas de mi llamándome niña por ser tan sensible, quién te viera ahora/dijo burlándose/

Butch: CALLATE, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, además, que tiene de malo tener las uñas bien cuidadas/ dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo/

Momoko: /todos se le quedaron viendo cara wtf/ eeh creo que nos desviamos del tema , continuemos Boomer cual vas a escoger.

Boomer: creo que esta vez escogeré la transparente/el destapo el frasco, todos los animaban a hacerlo, al final el chico con pesar se pinto las uñas/ ya lo hice, ahora dame algo para quitarme esto/dijo molesto rápidamente/

Momoko:/busco en su cartera/ lo siento no tengo, miyako tú tienes.

Miyako: no lo tarje hoy, lo siento boomer, parece que te quitara eso en tu casa.

Butch, brick y kaoru se burlaban y reían del pobre rubio.

Boomer: /el molestísimo/ BASTA, terminemos con este juego de una vez, yo giro el palo./ el palo giro y se paro. Miyako manda a kaoru/

Miyako: yo te mando kaoru, pero que te pregunto./dijo dudosa/

Kaoru: lo que sea, no te preocupes.

Miyako: verdad o desafío.

Kaoru: verdad.

Miyako: a ver…que te pregunto…

Butch: si me permiten, les daré algunas ideas a miyako/se le acerco a la chica y le dio varias sugerencias/

Miyako: está bien lo hare Butch pero a mi manera, kaoru, dinos, que preferirías, ponerte una falda durante todo el día, o poner un puesto de besos gratis/dijo picara/

Kaoru: … les patina el coco, ninguna de las dos/dijo alterada/

Brick: eso no se permite tienes que responder alguna de las dos./dijo acusador/

Kaoru:¡ nunca lo voy a responder!

Brick: entonces te toca desafío. /dijo divertido por la cara de la chica/

Miyako: está bien kaoru, y como eres mi amiga te pondré algo fácil, te reto a que me traigas una araña. /dijo normalmente/

Kaoru:/en cambio la chica sudaba frio, y estaba muy nerviosa, pues, si, les tenia fobia a las arañas/c-claro que si, fácil, jeje/se paro y busco cuidadosamente una araña pero muerta/

Momoko: muy bien, pero porque tienes tanta seguridad/dijo viendo a la chica con 2 guantes en las manos y una gran mascara que le cubría toda la cara/

Kaoru: esto, no es nada es algo que encontré, quien sabe podría ser venenosa/se excusaba/

Butch: kaoru, tu-tú tienes araña fobia/dijo afirmando/

Kaoru: no se lo digan a nadie, por favor/puso cara de suplica que a todos les pareció tierna/

Butch: *ooh que linda* por ahora linda no lo usare en tu contra/dijo con ternura, todos se les quedaron viendo a ambos raros pues ninguno de los 2 no actúan como suele ser/

Miyako: bueno, ella ya cumplió con el desafío, yo girare la bote, digo el palo/ ella giro el palo. Momoko mandaba a miyako/

Momoko: muy bien te toca miyako, responde verdad o desafío.

Miyako: yo soy muy sincera, elegiré verdad. /dijo segura/

Momoko: miyako se sincera con lo que te voy a preguntar cuál de estos tres chicos te parece irresistible/dijo divertida/

Miyako:/la chica se sentía desfallecer/ …eeh elijo desafío.

Boomer: vaya, eso fue rápido/dijo asombrado/

Momoko: si supieras boomer/miyako le dio un pequeño codazo/

Miyako: momoko, deja de perder el tiempo y dime el reto.

Momoko: está bien, no me apuren, te reto a que des un paseo por todo el lugar tu sola.

Miyako:/ella asustada sin saber muy bien que decir / es-está bien pero son 5:30 y está todo muy oscuro, prendan la luz por favor.

Brick: / el chico y se paro y subió el interruptor de la luz/ el bombillo no funciona, y todo se está poniendo muy oscuro/dijo con el seño fruncido/

Miyako: QUEE, entonces no lo hare/dijo dándose la vuelta/

Kaoru: eso no se vale, yo no quería recoger esa, esa estúpida araña y lo hice, y ahora cumple tú con tu parte. /dijo amenazante/

Miyako:*me gustaría más si no tuviera razón*lo hare/dijo decidida, diciendo eso se adentro y fue a dar ese el "largo" paseo/que horrible es este lugar, este lugar necesita un buena limpieza/dijo al ver las telarañas y la cantidad del polvo que había polvo/wchucruf /sonido/ que fue eso/dijo asustada/ wchucruutf /sonó otra vez de repente, salió de no sé donde, un animal y se le hecho encima a la chica/ no me hagas nada por favor/ dijo cerrando sus ojos/

Mientras con los otros.

Butch: no creen que miyako se a tardado mucho.

Brick: No exageres, solo an pasado 2 minutos.

Butch: esto se recorre en menos de 3minutos.

Kaoru: ya saben como es miyako, para no decir miedosa, se puede decir que es distraída.

Brick: no se le puede llamar miedosa, sino que odia la suciedad.

Boomer: deberíamos ir a buscarla.

Momoko: no te preocupes ya debe de venir.

Boomer: espero que no esté lastimada./dijo preocupado7

Momoko: que le podría pasar allí solo hay unas arañas, suciedad y desorden en extreme, quizás algunas ratas y… wchucruutf/ sonido/ monstruo/dijo asustada/

Brick: que fue eso./dijo asombrado/

Butch: no se preocupen, seguramente no es nada, iré a ver/se asomo al callejón y otra vez volvió ese horrendo sonido, el chico salió corriendo hacia los otros/olvídenlo./dijo asustado

Kaoru: muy bien hecho cobarde./dijo detrás de brick/

Butch: no soy un cobarde, además tu le tienes miedo a las arañas /le echo en cara y el sonido volvió de nuevo/ wchucruutf.

Todos: AAAAAAAA/ alguien salía del callejón dieron gritos de miedo/

Miyako: cálmense solo soy yo.

Kaoru: ya lo sabemos/dijo tomando aire/

Boomer: qué bueno que estas bien nos preocupamos bastante.

Brick: tardaste mucho que tienes allí./dijo viendo una canasta/

Momoko: /ella se acerco y destapo la canasta/ micifuz/dijo haciéndole cariño/ que hace aquí miyako.

Miyako: al parecer se dio cuenta de que aquí había ratones y vino a cazar para acá

Boomer: /el desinteresado/ qué bueno que este aquí, con nosotros.

Brick: que le paso en la cola miyako/dijo viendo al gato/

Boomer: juzgar por la cola lo mordió una rata/dijo viéndole la cola/

Miyako: tienes razón boomer, no sé qué hacer le duele mucho y no tengo nada que ponerle /tono preocupado/

Butch: apártense todos, yo lo curare.

Momoko: no le toques mucho la cola, para que no chille fuerte.

Butch: no soy tan tonto, nada mas veré que tiene allí/le movió la cola/

Micifuz: MIAAUUUU/dijo despavorido el gato/

Kaoru: ERES UN IDIOTA.

Butch: lo siento, estúpido gato cállate./dijo molesto/

Micifuz: /el gato entendiendo la ofensa del chico se le lanzo encima rasguñando/

Butch: QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO,/el chico lo esquivaba , lo lanzo al escritorio donde estaba la directora calleándole justo en toda la carota/

Directora theis: /ella percibió el maullido del gato y se paro asustada evitando al gato/ QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ/dijo malhumorada/

Momoko: nada en especial porque lo dice/dijo intentando hablar tranquilamente/

Hasta Aquí les dejo el cap. 6 disculpe me equivoque de cap jaja fuera de broma lo siento me di cuento hace poco y por un comentario gracias. todavía soy nueva en esto si tienen mas consejos para mi no hay problema, tengo pensado poner a Haruichi en ese salón, me pueden dejar ideas para momoko, brick y Butch ya que no tengo ninguna, nos vemos en la continuación.


	7. cap:7 complicaciones

**CAP :7 COMPLICACIONES.**

Directora theis: /ella percibió el maullido del gato y se paro asustada evitando al gato/ QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ/dijo malhumorada/

Momoko: nada en especial porque lo dice/dijo intentando hablar tranquilamente/

Directora theis: por el chillón gato volador/dijo molesta/

Miyako: es mi gato, y esta lastimado/dice con lastima/

Directora theis: lastimado o no /empieza a estornudar/ se irá y tienen una hora mas de castigo /lo agarro con desprecio y se lo llevo fuera del aula, ella volvió con un muchacho /aquí les dejo un Nuevo holgazán.

Butch: ¿Haruichi? Que haces aquí.

Haruichi: no es obvio, en castigo.

Momoko: obvio /dijo con consuma obviedad/ pero porque razón escalera.

Haruichi: /este con una sonrisa/ hola moñote, tú en castigo me sorprende /sarcasmo/

Momoko: nadie pidió tu opinión escalera andante /dijo cortante/

Kaoru: y porque estas castigado niño /pregunto/

Haruichi: simplemente, por ser listo /dijo alegre/

**Flash de nuevo**

Carite: y eso fue lo que paso.

Haruichi: vaya, quién lo diría, todos juntos en castigos./dijo sorprendido/

Carite: y como estas del brazo.

Haruichi: hace días que se me curo el golpe.

Carite: que bueno pero, ¿por qué tienes el yeso?

Haruichi: es que si me ven sin el yeso, sabrán que ya se me acabo el reposo ¡y no quiero volver a estudiar todavía!/dijo con pesar/

Carite: que deshonesto, alii viene la directora /dijo rápidamente/

Haruichi:/él como un rayo se puso el yeso/

Directora theis:/dejando el gato en el piso/ que hacen ustedes afuera de clases.

Carite: yo tengo hora libre.

Dirextora theis: entendido, como sigue del brazo tamaka/pregunto/

Haruichi: no muy bien, aun me duelo pero allí le vamos/dramatizo tristeza/

Directora theis: un minuto, /lo detallo/ no tenía el yeso en el otro brazo.

Haruichi: * como pude equivocarme de brazo* /no termino su pensamiento ya que la directora lo jalo del brazo y lo estaba jalando/

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Momoko y Kaoru: que inútil eres /se reían carcajadas/

Directora theis: QUIEN LES DIJO QUE HABLARAN VUELVAN A SUS POCIONES/ todos hicieron caso y volvieron a sus asientos hasta que nuevamente la vieja se quedo dormida/

Butch: ¡por fin la vieja se quedo dormida! continuemos con el juego.

Haruichi: que van a hacer/pregunto/

Brick: estamos jugando verdad o desafío.

Boomer: reunámonos /todos se reunieron/ ya estamos listos.

Miyako: anda Haruichi, juega con nosotros /suplica/

Momoko: /ella se paro rápidamente/ no, por supuesto que no/dijo disgustada/

Haruichi: tu no decides por mi /dijo un poco molesto/ estaría encantado miyako /dijo contento dándole una mirada fea a momoko/

Boomer: yo giro el palo/giro el palo Butch manda a Haruichi/

Brick: caíste rápido/dijo sorprendido/

Butch: verdad o desafío.

Haruichi: verdad.

Butch: si tuvieras que besar a alguna de estas Hermosa chicas a quién escogerías /pregunto divertido/

La chicas: uhhhhh/dijeron divertidas/

Haruichi: QUEE, escojo desafío.

Butch: te reto a que /piensa un poco/ a que… me conteste eso.

Haruichi: está bien no me presionen/tomo respiración/ escojo, escojo /dijo de repente, rojo y con los ojos cerrados/ aaaa momoko.

Todo estaba en silencio, estaban sorprendidos uno medio molesto y una avergonzada.

Miyako: oíste momoko/le dio un pequeño codazo/

Momoko: déjame en paz miyako/ dijo roja/

Kaoru: guao /con sorpresa/, me siento ofendida y aliviada al mismo tiempo /miro a Haruichi con una mirada fea/

Haruichi: /el rojo y con un poco de molestia/ no es nada personal.

Butch: te lo tenias bien escondido, /dijo pícaro/

Haruichi: dejen de molestar /dijo molesto/

Boomer: cuando pensabas contarnos/en el mismo tono que el otro/

Brick: /el fastidiado/ dejen de perder el tiempo, que esperan continuemos/ dijo en tono molesto que nadie noto, giro el palo, boomer manda a Butch/

Boomer: ¡al fin! Tender mi venganza /dijo sicópata/

Butch: no exageres, pregúntame pues.

Boomer: verdad o reto.

Butch: por favor, yo no soy como ustedes yo escojo reto /dijo convencido/

Boomer: Butch, te reto a que salgas y digas /se lo conto en el oído/

Butch: esto me lo vas a pagar /dijo molesto/ a quien se le ocurrió esa ridícula idea.

Kaoru: acaso no te gusta, yo lo ayude / dijo contenta/

Butch:/cambio la cara a una coqueta / no te preocupes lindura, pronto tendrás un castigo y ese si te va a gustar /dijo acercándose mucho a la chica/ si me hacen algo será culpa suya, ténganlo presente /salió del cuarto/

Todos: eso kaoru /burlones/

Kaoru: cállense, todo el mundo.

Momoko: vamos kaoru, no vas a negar que Butch es guapo /dijo alegre/

Kaoru: como te atreves, tal vez si no si no, digo que estoy diciendo ¡por supuesto que no!

Miyako: y porque estas tan roja, será por el acercamiento de Butch / dijo picara/

Kaoru:/ ella no contesto nada y al recordarlo se puso aun mas roja/

Haruichi: /dijo burlón/ así que esperas con ansias el castigo de Butch, kaoru.

Kaoru: ESTUPIDO / con eso le dio un buen golpe/

Boomer: ya veo venir mi venganza/ dijo feliz frotándose las manos/

Brick: ojala que suelte y no haya mucho de eso tipos por aquí, /dijo triste/ de que hablo ojala que sí, quiero reírme un poco.

**En los pasillos.**

Todo estaba vacío, solo estaba un pelinegro muy molesto.

Butch: porque tengo que hacer esto, lo voy a matar si algo me pasa.

Boomer: qué esperas Butch, no te estamos escuchando /grito desde el cuarto/

Butch: NO FASTIDIES,/le replico/ ya es hora 1, 2, 3, SOY GAY NECESITO UN MARIDO QUE ME LO HAGA /grito a los cuatro vientos/

De repente un monto de tipos gay que corría hacia él con ojos lleno de lujuria.

Butch: ¡mierda! No pensé que hubiera tantos / y pego una carrera/

Miyako: Butch es la persona más grosera que he visto y que significa eso /dijo un poco molesta/

Brick: calma miyako, hay cosas peores y no es que yo sepa /voltio los ojos/ ¡no puedo cree que lo allá hecho! /dijo entre risas/

Momoko: que desagradable, lo compadezco como se te ocurrió eso / lo miro interrogante/

Boomer: no fui todo yo como piensas, yo dije lo primero lo Segundo fue kaoru, y ahora que lo veo fue una gran idea /se reía a montones/

Kaoru: esta es la mejor idea que e tenido en mi corta y maravillosa vida / dijo llorando de felicidad/

Haruichi: no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, pero hay que verle e lado positivo, se debe estar divirtiendo /pensaba convencido/

**En los pasillos.**

Butch: ALEJENSE DE MI HOMBRES SIN FUTURO/corriendo exhausto/

Brick: que mal a este paso lo van agarrar fácilmente/estiro la mano y lo jalo de vuelta a la cuarto/

Butch: gracias rojito te debo una y ahora donde están boomer y kaoru /dijo molesto/

Haruichi: fácil están allá, /le señalo un espacio alejado con dos personas revocándose/

Butch: que les parece tan gracioso. / Aun molesto/

Boomer: debiste verte corriendo jaja

Kaoru: parecías una damisela en peligro, menos mal que tu príncipe vino a rescatarte /se burlaba entre risas y el chico bufaba de cólera/

Brick: tienes razón Butch jugar esto es entretenido yo giro el palo /giro el palo Haruichi lo mandaba a él /

Haruichi: verdad o desafío.

Brick: verdad.

Haruichi: si este lugar estuviera ardiendo en llamas y solo pudieras salvar a 2 de nosotros a quién salvarías.

Brick:/el removió nervioso y miro de reojo a miyako y a momoko/ no responderé a eso.

Haruichi: bien, entonces te reto a que estés 30 minutos sin tu gorra y te pongas el moñote de moñote por el mismo tiempo.

Momoko: oye, porque mi moño. /dijo molesta/

Haruichi: no se me ocurre algo más vergonzoso /dijo burlista/

Brick: tengo que acerlo a juro /dijo hacienda un puchero/

Miyako: lo siento brick pero tienes que hacerlo/con eso le quito la gorra/

Brick: /él se tocaba la cabeza/ me me siento desnudo.

Boomer: pobre, nunca lo he visto sin su gorra.

Butch: si pero un reto es un reto, tomare esto prestado /le quito el lazo a momoko dejando suelto su liso cabello/

Haruichi: ponte el lazo.

Brick: no, no quiero.

Kaoru: olvida lo de ser amable te ayudo /Haruichi Butch y kaoru luchaban para ponerle el lazo hasta que por fin lo consiguieron/

Miyako: esto es lo que más amo de brick, /paso la mano por su cabello/ su suave cabello /dijo maravillada/

Kaoru: no es para que exageres /toco su cabello/ toco las nubes tienes razón es muy suave /en el mismo tono que la otra/

Brick: esto es vergonzoso /dijo al ver dos chicas tocándole el cabello/

Momoko: bueno, le sacare provecho /dijo viendo como le quedaba la gorra de su amigo/ saquémonos una foto /dijo alegre/

Brick: /este la veía embobado pero supo disimularlo, pero salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente al oír lo ultimo/ no ni hablar no con este lazo.

Momoko: por favor no esta tan mal el lazo es muy lindo.

Brick: es muy bonito, pero no encaja conmigo.

Momoko: no se tu, pero a mí me encanta como me queda tu gorra, verdad que se me ve muy bien. /dijo posando poniéndose en una posición de chica mala/

Brick: /el con un sonrojo/ se te ve muy bien *es de esperarse siendo mi gorra*/pensó el/

Boomer: ya deja de quejarte la única manera para que pase el tiempo volando es entreteniéndonos sigamos jugando.

Haruichi: tienes razón yo giro el palo/giro el palo kaoru manda a momoko/

Kaoru: verdad o desafío.

Momoko: obviamente verdad.

Kaoru: que es lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado.

Momoko: /paso por su mente una horrible experiencia/ nunca lo diré, escojo desafío.

Kaoru: entonces será a mi manera/sonrió malvadamente/ te reto a que /se lo conto en el oído/ lo vas a ser.

Momoko: /ella la empujo/ no ni hablar /dijo asustada/

Kaoru: vamos momoko tienes que hacerlo nosotros nos pondremos en posición, faltan exactamente cinco minutes para que suene el timbre.

Brick: y para quitarme este lazo /dijo feliz/

Miyako: es raro que lo oigan de mi pero quiero venganza, hazlo momoko.

Butch: bueno siéntense todo el mundo /todos se sentaron/

Kaoru: no nos decepciones momoko cumple con tu deber.

Momoko: /ella reflexiono/ lo hare /se acomodo la gorra mas hacia atrás y se fue decidida hacia la directora/ vaya ronca peor que el padre de kaoru. /dijo al oírla roncar/

Dale puedes hacerlo /agarro un marcador le hizo unas pecas en las mejillas, le pinto un bigote, le dibujo una araña en la mano, le pinto la nariz de roja y escribió algo en la pizarra

y saco su teléfono y nuevamente lo guardo como mucho cuidado volvía a donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó justamente antes de sonar el timbre, al fin sonó el timbre

Directora theis: por fin por primera vez han sabido cumplir mis órdenes /vio que todos hacían caras chistosas e inflaban los cachetes/ sabía que eran unos ridículos incompetentes, salgan de aquí /dijo con maldad, todos salieron y se reían carcajadas/

Haruichi: más ridícula es ella ya se cual va a ser el chiste de la semana /empezó a chatear con su teléfono/

Boomer: a pesar de todo no estuvo tan mal verdad miyako.

Miyako: que lindo eres micifuz, oh lo siento boomer me decías algo./aun abrazando al gato/

Boomer: no nada, no te preocupes, como está el consentido de la casa /el gato le hizo un rasguño en la mano/ auhc esto dolió./se quejaba de dolo/

Miyako: lo siento boomer /le empezó a sobarle la herida/

Brick: ahora que salimos momoko toma tu lazo y dame mi gorra.

Momoko: no, me gusta me la voy a quedar /dijo inflando los cachetes/

Brick: no claro que no te quedara muy bien y todo pero es mi gorra y no la comparto con nadie. /dijo decidió/

Momoko: pues deberías, tacaño /brick empezó a perseguir a momoko mientras ella trataba de que no la alcanzara riéndose de la buena broma que le a gastado, claro que extrañaba su lazo!/

Butch y Kaoru: salimos de la cárcel /dijeron al mismo tiempo/

Butch: si, y no crees que es hora de tu castigo /se acerco mucho a ella/

Kaoru:/ella con cara divertida/ si como digas, pero, mira quienes te buscan /señalo una multitud de de chicos que iban hacia el pelinegro/

Butch: ¡diablos! Vámonos /tomo la mano de la chica y empezó a correr/

Kaoru: ES TU PROBLEMA CORRE TU SOLO SUELTAME AHORA /grito/

Butch: en parte fue idea tuya así que corre. /le dijo mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la salida/

Boomer: y nosotros por que estamos corriendo /dijo agitado/

Haruichi: porque si nos movemos nos van a aplazar estos tipejos/dijo molesto/

Y así termino el día, los7 haciendo ejercicio al final del día.

**gracias por sus comentarios, me animan y la que me hizo la invitación de ser amiga ,¡por supuesto! pero para poder hablar como se debe tienes que abrir una cuenta, y no te preocupes lo ire poniendo mas pervertido , hasta luego.**


	8. cap: 8 ¿tenemos opcion?

**Espero que les guste este cap a mi gusto es uno de mis favorito de los que he escrito voy a mencionar a todas las parejas pero me voy a central solo un poquito en los verdes, bueno espero que sea de su agrado.**

**.**

**.**

.

**CAP:8 ¿TENEMOS OPCION?**

Prof mauryz: bueno como sabrán nos falta poco para el semestre que viene es porque les voy a mandar a hacer un trabajo en parejas, las iré mencionando miyako con Andrés.

Miyako: pero por qué conmigo, no, quiero por favor Prof. /suplicaba/

Prof mauryz: lo siento miyako, el me lo suplico a mi, espero que hagan el trabajo.

Andres: mi amor, en donde, prefieres que hagamos el trabajo en mi casa o en la tuya

Miyako: yo nunca te llevaría a mi casa, ni modo será en tu casa /dijo resignada/ a qué hora nos vamos.

Andrés: no sabías que estuvieras tan desesperada, te paso buscando después de clases, nos vemos /le guiño un ojo y se fue/

Miyako:/ella molesta/ perfecto, no me basta con el castigo y el juego de ayer, sino que ahora, voy a tener que ir a la casa de Andrés. *dios, dame paciencia, para no salir corriendo* /pensaba la chica angustiada/

Prof mauryz: los siguientes son: brick y Himeko.

Himeko: perfecto, escucha hermoso, paso a buscarte después de clases no me dejes esperando. /dijo coquetamente/

Brick: no te preocupes no lo hare *lo que me faltaba, ir a hacer un trabajo con esta loca y esta vez nadie podrá salvarle*

Prof mauryz: los siguientes son: Oriana y

Boomer: *por favor no conmigo por favor no conmigo por favor no conmigo*

prof mauryz: y Boomer, espero que hagan un buen trabajo.

Oriana: sii, nos toco juntos, no te parece genial boomer./ dijo feliz/

Boomer: si será divertido *mis planes se echaron a perder, y yo que quería estar con miyako* será en tu casa ya que la mía la están pintando.

Prof mauryz: y por ultimo: Valeria y dexter, Alejandro y Sofía, momoko y Haruichi, y Butch y kaoru, pónganse de acuerdo todos.

Los 4: objeción profesora /se levantaron los 4/

Momoko: yo no quiero estar con este. /dijo molesta/

Butch: no tengo problemas pero con ella. *no esta tan mal*

Haruichi: yo no voy a estar con una persona que llega tarde todo el tiempo ¡Me reprobaran antes de haberlo entregado! /dijo burlándose/

Momoko: USTED CALLASE QUE NADIE PIDIO SU OPINION, si lo hago con el hare el trabajo yo sola /se quejaba/

Kaoru: no me puede poner con este inútil, no lo soportaría. /dijo irritada/

Butch: inútil, pero buenmozo /todos hicieron un alboroto/

Prof mauryz: ya basta, más vale que me traigan esos trabajos completos no acepto excusas.

/sonó el timbre y todos salieron descontentos hacia su próxima materia/

**Finalizando clases.**

Boomer: bueno adiós nos vemos mañana.

Oriana: espera boomer, acuérdate del trabajo para mañana.

Boomer: a cierto, está bien vámonos, mientras más rápido lo hagamos más rápido terminamos. /dijo fastidiado/

Oriana: hola brick, como estas.

Brick: my bien gracias, y tu

Oriana: estupendo, o es que acaso no me ves /dijo fanfarrona/ oh lo siento, hola miyako /la saludo amablemente/ no sé quién eres pero sé que eres hija de la maravilla enmascarada, mucho gusto kaoru, hola Butch como estas

Butch: /este mirándola por todas partes/ muy bien, gracias.

Oriana: y tuu /la señalo con el dedo/ en verdad, no sé quién eres, bueno adiós nos vemos /jalaba a Boomer mientras se iba/

Kaoru: la acabe de conocer hoy y ya me cae mal. se nota que es una sifrina de pacotilla.

Momoko: eso que no sabes ni la mitad, ella es muy mala /dijo molesta/

Brick: ¿por qué? Ella me cae muy bien, es agradable.

Miyako: será que solo la conoces por encimita, me cae pésimo /dijo molesta/

Butch: no se ustedes, pero espero que boomer no sea gafo y la aproveche, está bien Buena la chica /brick y Butch asintieron con la cabeza/

Kaoru: deja de decir cosas tontas, y vayamos a hacer el trabajo en mi casa. /lo agarro de la camisa y lo jalaba/ adiós chicos recen para que no raspemos/se despidieron y se fueron/

Momoko: y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

Miyako: tengo una idea, vámonos antes de que Andrés me encuentre /dijo apurada/

Brick: demasiado.

Momoko: tarde. /el chico venia corriendo hacia ella/

Andrés: miyako, te encontré, no te estabas escapando de mi, cierto.

Miyako: nooo, como crees /giro los ojos/

Andrés: menos mal, vámonos. /dijo más calmado/

Momoko y brick: /los dos pensaron/* ¿es enserio?*

Miyako: bueno debo irme nos vemos.

Momoko: y ahora que hacemos nosotros, yo no tengo nada que hacer ahorita ya que la escalera fue a buscar los materiales.

Brick: yo tengo que esperar a que me venga a buscar esa muchacha. /dijo fastidiado/

Momoko: y a ti te agrada la idea.

Brick:¡estas más loca que esa chica! Por supuesto que no.

Momoko:/ella entre risas/ ya no tea agobies, que te parece si te invite el helado que te prometí. Te gustaría ir conmigo.

Brick: está bien, cuando vamos.

Momoko: ahora mismo, rápido antes de que forme una cola /agrro al chico por la mno y salió corriendo a la heladería/

**Con Boomer**

Boomer: y en donde vamos a hacer el trabajo

Oriana: vamos a hacerlo en mi casa, no te parece bien.

Boomer: da igual /llegaron a su casa, la casa era grande fueron a la sala/ es muy bonita tu casa. /dijo asombrado/

Oriana: gracias, por donde empezamos.

Boomer: Qué tal si hacemos el trabajo el trabajo escrito, es mejor si hacemos lo más difícil.

Oriana: /dándole un abrazo/ tu siempre tan inteligente, por eso te quiero tanto, lo sabías/ dijo apretándolo mucho/

Boomer: claro que lo se /simulando una sonrisa/ *lastimosamente lo sé todo sea por la tarea* /se lamentaba en su mente/

**Con Butch y kaoru.**

Butch: fue una gran idea venir a tu casa, ¡no puedo creer que conoceré a la maravilla enmascarada! /dijo muy contento/

Kaoru: y yo no puedo creer que te traería /toco el timbre/

Butch: kaoru, tu no vives aquí. /pregunto/

Kaoru: que tonta soy si yo vivo aquí /soco la llave y abrió la puerta/ ya llegue mama.

mitsuko: hola kaoru, como te fue.

Kaoru: muy bien, te presento a un amigo.

Butch: hola, me llamo Butch mucho gusto.

mitsuko: mucho gusto joven, te gustan los deportes.

Butch: obviamente actualmente juego futbol.

mitsuko: muy bien, que más te gusta.

Butch: también me encanta la lucha libre, porque me haces estas pregunta señora.

Mama: no por nada que van hacer.

Kaoru: venimos hacer un trabajo para mañana, la sala está desocupada /pregunto/

mitsuko: están tu padre y tu hermano viendo televisión.

Kaoru: ni modo tendré que interrumpirlos.

**En la sala.**

Day: dale un buen golpe, inútil, a la derecha, a la derecha, estúpido te esquivaste.

Kaoru: hola day hola papa que hacen.

Maravilla enmascarada: /haciendo una flexiones/ hola kaoru,/dijo cariñosamente/estamos viendo quien va a ganar en esta pelea.

Day: quien gane en esta se enfrentara a mi papa en la que viene.

Kaoru: genial /se sentó/ que estoy haciendo, /se paro/ lo siento papa, pero tendrán que verlo en el televisor de arriba tenemos que hacer que hacer tarea y es para mañana.

Maravilla enmascarada: /el llorando cómicamente/pero el otro no es pantalla plana, tu y quien más. /pregunto/

Butch:/el grito desde otro lado/ kaoru puedo pasar ya

Kaoru: si pasa /le grito y el chico entro/

Day: ¡un chico no puede ser! /puso las manos en su cara/

Bucht: /el contentísimo/ usted es la maravilla enmascarada, soy su fans, es el mejor, ¿cómo se siente después de ganar un combate? ¿Con quién va a pelear la semana que viene? ¿qué hace para estar en forma? además tengo un montón de

Maravilla enmascarada: un momento chico /se le acerco y toco sus músculos/ chico ¡cómo te llamas.

Butch: me llamo Butch.

Maravilla enmascarada: Butch, no te gustaría tener un pequeño combate conmigo.

Butch: es una oportunidad única, acepto /dijo emocionado/

Kaoru: papa, que haces tenemos trabajo, este no es momento para jugar con el /alzo la voz/

Maravilla enmascarada: no te preocupes voy a comprobar algo, después nos vamos.

Kaoru: empieza por ahí, /se tiro en el sofá/ day tu sabes por qué hace esto.

Day: quieres comprobar cuánto dura con el/dijo con un cronometro en la mano/

Kaoru: no durara mucho, nadie me a ganado /dijo tomando una soda/

**En la casa de Andres**

Andres: esta es mi casa, te gusta.

Miyako: a quien no, ¡es hermosa!

andres: no tanto como tu tenlo por seguro /dijo con una sonrisa/

Miyako: /ella un poco incomoda/gracias, en donde vamos a hacer el trabajo.

andres: en la sala, /fueron a la sala / estas cómoda

Miyako: si no te preocupes, con que empezamos.

Andrés: que te parece el trabajo, es mucho más fácil.

Miyako: está bien, Andrés y tu familia donde está.

Andrés: no está en casa, mi papa se la pasa trabajando /dijo con pesar/

Miyako: y tu mama donde está. /pregunto/

Andrés: ella, murió /dijo triste/

Miyako:* porque tuve que ser tan entrometida, seguro se me pego de momoko* lo siento no debí preguntar /dijo apenada/

Andrés: no te preocupes /dijo a un triste/

Miyako: qué tal si empezamos el trabajo /cambio de tema/

Andrés: está bien yo hago la portada.

Miyako: NOOO, /le quito la hoja/ no es por ofender pero tu letra de molde, es como decírtelo, HORRIBLE /dijo divertida/

Andrés: no seas tan directa /dijo en el mismo tono, sin más hicieron el trabajo/

**En la heladería.**

Brick: /el fastidiado/ momoko, será que ya te puedes decidir para comprar /la chica llevaba viendo los sabores mas de cincos minutos/

Momoko: es que se me hace imposible elegir, todos son una ¡delicia!/tenia corazones en sus ojos/

Brick: /el divertido/ y a ti no te encantaba el chocolate.

Momoko: si y lo es, pero te sorprenderías si te digo que mi helado favorito no es el de chocolate, brick, cuál es tu favorito.

Brick: a mí me encanta el de torta suiza, es una maravilla /dijo encantado/

Momoko: concuerdo contigo, ¡es sabroso! A mí me encanta el de galleta oreo.

Brick: pues no se diga mas /se paro, ordeno los helados y se lo llevo a la mesa donde estaba la chica/ que disfrutes /dijo sentándose/

Momoko: gracias, pero no lo iba a pagar yo /dijo burlona/

Brick: y lo vas a hacer, la mesera viene a cobrarte después que terminemos/ dijo sonriendo/

Momoko: /ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos/* no lo puedo creer es tan lindo cuando sonríe* /estaba encantada, pero no quería que la descubriera viéndolo así que dijo / jajá buena jugada, te la dejare pasar /fijo sus ojo en el helado y empezó a comérselo/

Brick: *que tierna se ve, verla así me provoca ir darle un, que estoy pensando*/se quedo pensativo por un rato/

Momoko: ladrillo, ladrillo, BRIIIIICK / grito /

Brick: /saliendo del trance un poco alarmado/ que, que pasa.

Momoko: no has tocado tu helado, se te va a derretir.

Brick: lo siento /empezó a comérselo/

Momoko: que te pasa, no quieres contármelo /se sentó a su lado/

Brick: no, no es nada y cambiando de tema, que piensas de Haruichi.

Momoko: y a que viene esa pregunta.

Brick:/el disimulando/ le estuve hacienda esa pregunta a todos, ¿Cómo crees que es? ¿Es confiable? ¿Tiene algo malo o algo bueno? ¿Es falta de respeto? ¿Qué te parece personalmente. /pregunto intrigado/

Momoko:/ella pensando/ personalmente, creo que muy pero muy en el fondo es un buen chico, si puede ser confiable, tiene muchas virtudes, como ser sumamente irritante y molesto /dijo molesta/ a veces, puede ser falta de respeto *claro siendo amigo de Butch*

Brick: y que mas piensas de él.

Momoko: me cuesta admitirlo pero es una persona apuesta.

Brick: /el apretó los dientes/ y que mas. /pregunto/

Momoko: personalmente creo que si él no fuera tan toche fuéramos grandes amigos, para que son estas preguntas /pregunto/

Brick: curiosidad /dice un poco preocupado/

Momoko: lo creas o no brick, me la pase muy bien contigo, debemos hacer esto más seguido. / dijo contenta/

Brick: es enserio/ dijo contento/ que tal si te invito a / no pudo seguir hablando se paro enfrente de ellos una limusina/

Himeko: me costó mucho encontrarte hermoso, que haces con ella.

Brick:* rayos y porque en este momento cuando iba invitar a momoko*/pensaba rabioso/ momoko yo te quería decir que

Momoko: no digas nada, yo entiendo, ya pague, nos vemos mañana.

Himeko: que chica mas maleducada, nos vamos /le abrieron la puerta y entro/

Brick:*solo espero que este bien y que no le pase nada, dios ayúdame a controlarme y no decirle cosas hirientes a esta chica*/ pensaba el chico/

**Con boomer.**

Oriana: ¡por fin terminamos!

Boomer: si menos mal, empezaba a sentir hambre.

Oriana: es que somos un gran equipo, no te parece que deberíamos trabajar juntos más seguido /paso su mano por la cara del chico/ a mi me encantaría.

Boomer: /este nervioso aparto la mano de la chica/ s-si fue un gran placer hacer este trabajo contigo, gracias por todo nos vemos mañana /se levanto/

Oriana: espera, tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra salida.

Boomer: qué tal si lo hacemos otro día con más calma/dijo rápidamente/

Oriana: no quieres que hablemos, si hasta tengo un pedazo de pastel /dijo fingidamente triste/ triste/ por favor.

Boomer: está bien, pero rápido que ya está oscuro *y no solo eso no puedo dejar a esta chica triste además, ese pastel se ve delicioso*/pensaba el chico/

Oriana: /ella dándole el pastel/ espero que te guste lo hice yo misma./dijo feliz/

Boomer: /lo probo/ sabroso, que me ibas a decir.

Oriana: quería preguntarte qué hora vienes a buscarme el sábado , para estar lista.

Boomer:/este trago fuerte/ que te parece si paso a buscarte a las 4:30 asi vemos la película a las 5.

Oriana: genial, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Boomer: muy bien, paso a buscarte el sábado, no lo olvides.

Oriana: eso nunca, chao.

Boomer: chao /se despidió de la chica y se fue a su casa/

**Kaoru y Butch.**

Kaoru: ya era hora, papa te pasaste con él.

Maravilla enmascarada: para nada, quería estar bien seguro, verdad que no te dolió.

Butch: /él un poco adolorido/ claro que no, y que le parece.

Maravilla enmascarada: no estuviste mal, day cuanto tiempo duro. /pregunto/

Day: ¡imposible! 3minutos con 46sg. /dijo asombrado/

Kaoru: QUEE¡ no se vale, trampa, trampa /le daba golpes al piso/

Butch: esperen, /dijo confundido/ todo el tiempo que estuvimos luchando están viendo cuanto duraba /pregunto/

Maravilla enmascarada: a si es Butch, day tiene 2con 50 y kaoru 3con 37 felicidades nadie de esta casa a durado tanto. /lo felicitaba/

Day: viste kaoru, yo sabía que alguien te iba a bajar de esa nube en la que estabas /se burlaba el chico/

Kaoru: cállate, que tú estabas muy por debajo de mi, ósea enterrado/empezaron una discusión/

Maravilla enmascarada:/le puso las manos sobre los hombros/ sabes, me caes muy bien, eres igual que mi hija y eres perfecto, tienes mi permiso.

Butch: /el muy contento/ muchas gracias, pero permiso para ¿Qué?

Maravilla enmascarada: pa que más, para que salgas con mi hija.

Kaoru y Butch:/los dos palidecieron/ QUEEEEEEE!

Day: es cierto, por fin te decidiste de tener un novio hermanita, no quería que te quedaras soltera /dijo burlista/

Maravilla enmascarada: pero te advierto una cosa, si haces llorar a mi niña tendrás mi puño marcado en tu cara /dijo amenazante/

Day: no lo creo papa, si kaoru llora es el fin del mundo, nosotros la hemos visto unos leves sg /dijo pensando después empezaron a dar vueltas y a saltar de alegría/

Kaoru:/ella molestísima y roja/ porque siempre malinterpretan todo.

Butch: /el rojo/ están pensando mal, nosotros no estamos saliendo /los 2 dejaron de saltar y pusieron cara avergonzada/

Day: lo sentimos, es que es el primer chico que trae a la casa.

Maravilla enmascarada que mal /dijo decepcionado/ y por qué no kaoru, es como siempre quise, que salieras con alguien deportivo, que tenga ojos verdes para que no dañe nuestra herencia, que no sea un debilucho y sea fuerte para que te proteja /dijo suplicante/

Kaoru: los 2 están locos no necesito que me protejan, además, /se puso roja/ nosotros solo somos amigos, o más bien amienemigos.

Butch: nosotros jamás podríamos estar juntos.

Maravilla enmascarada y day: /ellos con una sonrisa/ ¿y por qué no?

Kaoru y Butch: /los 2 jóvenes se quedaron pensativos por unos minutos/

Maravilla enmascarada y day:* eso es, lo están pensando* /pero alguien los sorprendió/

mitsuko: que se supone que están haciendo.

Maravilla enmascarada: nada, nada /dijeron nerviosos/

mitsuko: ya hemos hablado sobre esto, mientras ustedes hacían nada ya pasaron quien gano la batalla /dijo molesta/

Maravilla enmascarada y day: NOOOOOOOOOOO /subieron al cuarto/

mitsuko: ya me deshice de ellos cariño, chico, disculpa las molestias y los dejo tranquilos para que empiecen a hacer la tarea /se fue/

Kaoru: lamentó lo de hace rato. /dijo apenada/

Butch: no, no te preocupes, pero lo que me dijo tu papa me dejo pensando.

Kaoru: ¿en qué te dejo pensando?

Butch: en que necesito una novia nueva algo con que entretenerme.

Kaoru: ¿enserio? Nueva, entretenimiento, debes aprender a valorar a las mujeres.

Butch: pero quisiera que este noviazgo, sea el más largo que haya tenido, crees que sea posible /dijo esperanzado/

Kaoru: claro que si, solo tienes que expresarte como es no tan cursi, y decirle lo que sientes /lo animaba la chica/

Butch: ok lo tender en cuenta /la miraba de reojo/

Kaoru: creo que ya hemos hablado bastante, pongámonos a hacer el trabajo antes de que oscurezca. /dijo autoritaria/

Butch: si no seas tan insistente /dijo divertido/

Kaoru: oye Butch, /saco el cuaderno/ entiendes algo de esto ¿verdad? /dijo preocupada/

Butch:/el negó con la cabeza/ no, tú no sabes /le pregunto/

Kaoru y Butch: ¡estamos muertos! / dijeron a la misma vez llenos de temor/

**En casa de Andrés.**

Los 2 chicos ya estaban terminando su trabajo.

Miyako: muy bien, quien lo iba a decir somos un buen equipo verdad Andrés, Andrés, porque me estas mirando así / pregunta intrigada/

Andrés: es que no puedo evitarlo, eres hermosa.

Miyako: Andrés, por fa-favor terminemos el otro trabajo. /se excusaba/

Andrés: no cambies el tema, eres hermosa y punto, de que hablo eres bellísima, /dijo maravillado/ que estás haciendo.

Miyako: recogiendo mis cosas, me voy.

Andrés: no te vayas la paso bien contigo.

Miyako: pero yo contigo no, sabes, me estabas cayendo bien /dijo un poco molesta/

Andrés: está bien está bien, lamento haberte dicho la verdad, listo y ahora terminamos el trabajo /dijo inocente/

Miyako: está bien, pero me dices algo mas y me voy /la chica se sentó y terminaron el otro trabajo/

**En la puerta.**

Miyako: bueno Andrés llevas el trabajo mañana que no se te olvide.

Andrés: no se me va a olvidar.

Miyako: entonces adiós.

Andrés: adiós miyako / se le acerco para darle un beso, pero la chica reacciono, y le termino dando el beso al cuaderno/

Miyako: que crees que ibas a hacer /dijo molesta/ eres un degenerado /le dio en la cabeza con el cuaderno/

Andrés: /el sobaba la cabeza e intentaba excusarse/ p-p-pero miyako

Miyako: pero miyako nada, adiós /Se fue molesta/

Andrés: /y el chico se quedo viendo como se iba y se sobaba/

Miyako: *es un ridículo ¡trato de besarme!, menos mal que todo acabo, solo espero que la sifrina de Oriana no se haya pasado con Boomer* /paró en seco/ *y porque pienso en el, total, el no debe de sentir nada por mi* /pensaba triste/

**En el parque**

Momoko: *justamente cuando me va a invitar a salir, viene esa pecosa horrenda y interrumpe ¡qué mala suerte tengo yo!

Haruichi: moñote, te vas a quedar allí, en que tanto pensabas.

Momoko: que te interesa, escalera.

Haruichi: tienes razón, piensa todo lo que se te ocurra por esa loca mente, pero al menos escribe ¡me estas dejando todo el trabajo a mí! /se quejaba/

Momoko: jajaja tu haces todo el trabajo, será que es al revés, yo hice la introducción, el desarrollo, y la conclusión, mientras que tu solo hiciste la portada y horrible por cierto por que la tuve que acomodar yo /dijo molestísima/

Haruichi: y yo no te pedí que hicieras todo moñote, y en cuanto a la portada tuno sabes apreciar el arte /dijo fanfarrón/

Momoko: yo no debería de hacer nada, así que lo que falta lo vas a hacer tu solo

Haruichi: QUEEE…. . Por favor, no me dejes haciendo todo los trabajos solo /ponía cara triste/

Momoko: no, no me supliques /le dio la espalda/

Haruichi: no me dejes hablando solo /molesto/

Momoko: /se dio la vuelta/ está bien no te dejare hablando solo. Habla con mi mano.

Haruichi: claro que lo hare, oye mano, no seas ingrata y ayúdame con el trabajo /le gritaba/ (no estás hablando enserio, me caes bien)

Momoko: *que inútil* está bien para la actuación, te ayudare.

Haruichi: ya era hora momoko, empecemos.

Momoko: no tan rápido, tu terminaras este trabajo y después haremos los 2 el de mate.

Haruichi: entendido /y como un niño decidido a obtener lo que quiere, empezó a escribir velozmente el trabajo/

** Mansión shirongeen**

Himeko: verdad que fue muy gracioso.

Brick: si fue muy gracioso /sarcasmo/ podemos terminar el trabajo.

Himeko: pero porque tienes tanta prisa, solo nos faltan el de mate y los dibujos.

Brick: entonces tú has los dibujo y yo me voy.

Himeko: espera brick, ¿qué piensas de la pelirroja?

Brick: /paró en seco/ ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Himeko: porque creo que es una estúpida, ¡se cree el centro de la atención!

Brick: *no será al revés* ella no es ninguna estúpida ella cae muy bien acaso te a hecho algo malo /le pregunto molesto/

Himeko: /ella fingiéndose triste/ si, me ha hecho cosas my malas.

Brick: ¿y qué cosas te ha hecho?

Himeko: *y ahora que invento* ehh cosas, cosas horribles, demás que coquetea con todos los chicos lindos incluyéndote.

Brick: eso no es cierto /dijo molestísimo/ yo hago el trabajo de matemáticas.

Himeko: y yo que voy hacienda.

Brick: /el agobiado/ ve hacienda los dibujos, así terminaremos mas rápido.

Himeko:* ¿de verdad confía tanto en esa pelirroja? Muy pronto le abriré eso bellos ojos que tiene y se va a dar cuenta de lo que pierde* /pensaba maniática/

**Kaoru y butch.**

Kaoru: tienes suelte de que mi hermano es mayor y sabia hacer los ejercicios.

Butch: y lo mejor es que no tuvimos que hacer ya que lo hizo todo el.

Kaoru: eres un flojo, ni siquiera intentaste detenerlo.

Butch: tú no puedes hablar, tú tampoco lo detuviste.

Kaoru: déjemelos en empate, ahora hagamos el trabajo, yo hago la portada.

Butch: yo hare los dibujos.

Kaoru: no me hagas reír, tú no sabes dibujar /dijo burlona/

Butch: quién dijo que no, soy un experto /decía confiado/

Kaoru: está bien hazlo, los dibujos que tenemos que hacer es sobre Egipto.

Butch: /él se quedo de piedra/ sabes, ahora que lo pienso, voy a imprimirlo en la computadora.

**En el parque.**

Haruichi: momoko, tu sabes hacer este ejercicio.

Momoko: /lo vio/ no, como hacemos.

Haruichi: dejemos este así, de todos modos ya hicimos los otros al menos sacaremos un 18.

Momoko: si a brick lo fueran puesto conmigo ya hubiéramos terminado esto, pero nooo me ponen contigo /dijo molesta/

Haruichi: ¡me estas comparando con el pelirrojo, soy mucho mejor que él!

Momoko: ¿quién te dijo esa mentira? /sarcasmo/

Haruichi: sabes que, olvídalo ya terminamos el trabajo, vámonos.

Momoko: vámonos, ¿explícame eso? /pregunto/

Haruichi: por favor, soy un caballero y es mi deber de que llegues a tu casa sana y salva.

Momoko: *tal vez lo juzgue mal* está bien, sígueme mi casa está por ahí.

Haruichi: ¿adónde crees que vas? /la jalo por el brazo/ Quien dijo que iríamos caminando /con una sonrisa le mostro las llaves de la moto/

Momoko: ¡no hablaras enserio! /dijo asustada/

**Mansión shirongeen**

Brick: bueno ya terminamos, y ahora Himeko como es eso de que momoko coquetea con todos /dijo curioso/

Himeko:* y ahora que digo*si, ahorita su objetivo es el chico lindo de ojos grises, Haruichi.

Brick: jaja ¡eso es imposible! Ellos se odian.

Himeko: yo no estaría tan seguro hermoso, si no quieres que te quiten a tu momoko, tienes que estar más pendiente.

Brick: e-so a mi no me importa, solo le pregunte por que ella es mi amiga /mintió el chico/

Himeko: ¡menos mal! Y /le paso un dedo por el pecho/ que te parece si salimos alguna vez.

Brick: /él se paro asqueado/ NOOOOOO NUNCA.

Himeko: y por qué no /se acerco mas/

Brick: por que justamente tengo que hacer algo ese día. /se excusaba/

Himeko: pero ni siquiera te he dicho el día.

Brick: *y ahora que le digo a esta pesada* mira la hora es muy tarde me voy /salió corriendo/ * no se cuanto podre aguantarme de decirle todo lo que pienso acerca de esta*

**Kaoru y butch**.

Kaoru: ¡por fin terminamos!

Butch: si ya era hora, bueno me tengo que ir.

Kaoru: ¿qué hora es?

Butch:/vio su teléfono/ faltan 6 para las 6.

Kaoru: papa mama me voy llego a las 7.

Mitsuko: está bien kaoru no vuelvas tan tarde.

Butch: /mientras caminaban/ siempre a esta hora salgo a patina por que la pista está llena de luces. /dijo contenta/

Butch: ¿enserio? Y te gusta.

Kaoru: claro es como volar en el aire /dijo contenta/

Butch: *esto es increíble* vaya eres única.

Kaoru: eso ya lo sé, pero de todo modos muchas gracias.

Butch: te molesta si te veo practicar.

Kaoru: no para nada siéntate en el césped. /así lo hiso/

Butch: espero que no me hagas perder mi tiempo. /dijo burlón/

Kaoru: no lo harás ridículo /se adentro en la pista hacienda trucos increíbles/

Butch: /el la veía maravillado/ *esto es increíble, nunca he visto a una chica como ella, inteligente, deportiva, decidida, y que me iguale, y además que es linda* será hermosa.

Kaoru: a quién le dijiste Hermosa.

Butch: ahhhhhhh /grito asustado ya que la chica estaba sentada a su lado/ cuanto llevas allí.

Kaoru: llevo aquí como 5 minutos, parecías perdido en las nubes.

Butch: /él se sonrojo/ lo siento.

Kaoru: y a quien le dijiste Hermosa Butch.

Butch: que a quien? Se lo dije a la luna /mintió/ verdad que esta Hermosa.

Kaoru: tienes razón *porque estoy tan nerviosa, solo estoy con el ridículo de Butch, espera, estoy a solas con el*/se tenso/

Butch: cuanto crees que sacaremos en el trabajo.

Kaoru: creo que sacaremos o un 17 o un 18.

Butch: está bien para mí me conformo con pasar.

Kaoru: Butch

Butch: dime.

Kaoru: espero que no te moleste la pregunta pero, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza eso que me dijiste acerca de las mujeres, ¿Por qué piensa así? Te paso algo.

Butch: no porque lo dices /dijo metido en sus pensamiento/

Kaoru: no me engañas, puede confiar en mí.

Butch: /el triste/ no nada grave, kaoru /pregunto de repente/ tu crees que alguien puede llegar a quererme verdaderamente.

Kaoru: /ella sorprendida por la pregunta/ porque me lo preguntas.

Butch: un chico como yo, no muy inteligente, con una de las notas más bajas, horrendo y que es un peleón de primera. /dijo sentimental/

(Vaya, Butch debe de estar muyyy deprimido para llamarse feo así mismo. jajá Disculpen arruinarles el momento)

Kaoru: /ella molesta se levanto/no seas ridículo ¡eres increíble! Eres inteligente, deportivo, eres fuerte y determinado y /se puso muy roja/eres lindo, de verdad.

Butch: ¿enserio? /se puso contento/ gracias lindura.

Kaoru: tramposo solo querías que te alabara /dijo molesta y apenad/

Butch: /el pícaro/ y me animaste mucho, no sabías que creías todo eso de mi, y por cierto, /le dijo al oído/ te ves hermosa sonrojada.

Kaoru: /ella roja y furiosa/ CALLATE, y ahora que estas animado, me dices /dijo contenta/

Butch: no, no te lo diré,/salió corriendo/

Kaoru: nooo por favor merezco saber /lo perseguía/

Butch: /aun corriendo/ *ya tengo en la mira mi nuevo objetivo, y como le dije a kaoru hare que este noviazgo sea el más largo que he tenido, hoy me e dado cuenta de que me gusta kaoru y "bastante", no la dejare escapar*

gracias por sus comentarios acepto sugerencias y en cuanto a este capítulo:

¿**Quieren que Boomer vaya al cine con oriana?**

**¿Cómo creen que le fue a momoko con Haruichi en la moto?**

**¿Ya alguien sospecha quien fue la que golpeo a momoko?**

**¿Qué creen que es lo que paso a Butch con una antigua novia?**

**¿Qué piensas de andres?**

**¿Será que he puesto a miyako muy rabiosa?**

**¿brick estar celoso?**

Bueno espero que me hagan saber que piensan por sus reviews, **gracias ,hasta luego**


	9. cap:9 actos de bondad

**Cap: 9 Actos de bondad**

**Disculpe la tardanza y este cap fue uno de los que más se me hiso hacer porque no se cómo describir un beso (debido a que no e dado mi primero y no tengo experiencia jeje) no les quito más tiempo que lo disfruten.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prof hector: gracias a todos y felicito a Boomer por su muy buena traducción, le recordamos que deben escoger algo que hacer en estas 2 horas, ya que forma parte del sub-proyecto, del primer lapso, en la mesa hay varias ideas de lo que pueden hacer.

Brick: /el chico asombrado/ quien iba a decir que eres un experto en ingles.

Boomer:/el orgulloso/ si, que te puedo decir, soy muy bueno verdad.

Butch: no presumas Boomer no es para tanto.

Boomer: así, /dijo molesto/ haber, deletréame gato.

Butch: fácil, g a- t-o, hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Brick: no estúpido en ingles.

Butch: cualquiera se equivoca, k a p, no soy el mejor /decía orgulloso/

Boomer y brick: CLARO QUE NO- molesto le dieron un lepe/

**En castellano.**

Momoko: que van a elegir.

Kaoru: yo todavía no se.

Miyako: creo que seré voluntaria en la sociedad protectora para animales.

Momoko: genial, miyako, así estarás a sola con Boomer.

Kaoru: miyako, a ti te gusta boomer/pregunto asombrada/

Miyako: /ella roja/ no se me nota tanto, verdad.

Kaoru: bueno*claro que se le nota lo tiene escrito en la frente* no tanto.

Momoko: y hablando de notar, estos 2 días as estado muy contenta ¿Por que será? /se hizo la desentendida/

Miyako: no lo había notado, no paso nada interesante entre Butch y tu /pregunto insinuante/

Kaoru: de que hablan no paso nada.

Momoko y miyako: umnnnnn.

Kaoru: enserio.

Momoko: pasaremos eso por alto, yo ire a la biblioteca.

Miyako: tu idea es muy buena, kaoru, tu puedes elegir ayudar a pintar en el hospital de la esquina es buena idea. /decía sugestiva/

Kaoru: puede ser, lo, pensare,

**Fuera de clases.**

Boomer: ustedes, adonde irán.

Brick: yo iré a la biblioteca.

Butch: yo iré a pintar al hospital

Brick: nos vemos después /todos se despidieron y se fueron/

Kaoru: /ella guardaba sus cosa en el casillero/ que debería de elegir /se decía dudosa/

Butch: hola kaoru como haz estado /decía pícaro/

Kaoru: muy bien oye, sabes cuándo será nuestro próximo partido. /pregunto/

Butch: es el martes, tienen que practicar bastante.

Kaoru: ¿tienen?, tenemos/afirmo lo ultimo/

Butch: tienen /afirmo/ yo no necesito entrenar, soy el mejor.

Kaoru: si como digas, ya decidiste que vas hacer /pregunto/

Butch: por ahora creo que iré a ayudar a pintar el hospital, no quieres acompañarme.

Kaoru: /ella contenta / si claro, vámonos /lo jalaba por la mano/

Butch: *parece que ya casi la tengo conquistada* /pensaba pícaro/

Kaoru: *voy a ver si le saco información sobre lo de aquel día* /pensaba contenta/

**Con momoko.**

Momoko: /caminaba hacia el pelirrojo/ hola brick.

Brick: hola momoko, no te pregunte como te fue con Haruichi

Momoko: no me preguntes, al principio bien pero al final/ponía cara de miedo/

Brick: ahhh ya entendí. / decía burlista/

Momoko: y a ti como te fue con la pesadilla /le pregunto/

Brick: no me preguntes /dijo irritado/ no la soporto.

Momoko: y por qué no se lo dices.

Brick: no quiere decirle eso a una persona como ella.

Momoko: como, como ella explícame /le pregunto/

Brick: loca. /dijo rápidamente/

Momoko: jaja buena esa /se reía / brick, yo iré a colaborar en la biblioteca, quieres acompañarme./le pregunto/

Brick: ¿enserio? /decía contento/ esperaba que me lo pidieras.

Momoko: de verdad /pregunto contenta/

Brick: ehhh *se me nota tanto lo contento que estoy* mentira jaja.

Momoko: oh ok /dijo un poco triste/ bueno vámonos.

**En el sppa.**

Miyako:*como se me ocurre venir aquí sin ni siquiera pedir indicaciones* /pensaba angustiada/

Jefe: hola joven está perdida la ayudo.

Miyako: sí señor, es que estoy como voluntaria.

Jefe: ¡qué bueno es ver tantos voluntarios!, espéreme aquí que le traeré a alguien experimentado, oye chico muévete para acá que hay una chica linda que necesita que la guíes /le grito al chico/

Boomer: un momento, ya estoy aquí que nece miyako.

Miyako: jeje Boomer como estas /dijo nerviosa/

Boomer: bien, y que haces aquí /pregunto/

Miyako: creí que sería lindo estar de voluntaria aquí /volteaba por todos lados/

Boomer: si es muy agradable, quieres ayudarme con las actividades que tengo que hacer.

Miyako: ¡por supuesto! Con que empezamos.

Boomer: podríamos empezar bañando a los animales.

Miyako: que tipos de animales hay /pregunto/

Boomer: hay muchos, están los reptiles

Miyako: nooooo definitivamente no, que mas. /dijo asustada/

Boomer: están las aves, los perros, los insectos, y por ultimo están los felinos.

Miyako: /ella apresurada/ elijo los felinos.

Boomer: te gustan muchos los felinos. /pregunto/

Miyako: si fuera por mí tuviera muchos gatos pero mi abuela es alérgica y me permite tener solo uno /explico/

Boomer: ok empecemos.

**En el hospital.**

Butch: ¡de verdad que este hospital está bien feo! /decía asombrado/

Kaoru: y con quién tenemos que hablar para ponernos a trabajar /vio un cartel/

Butch: yo lo leo "estimados voluntarios, tienen que pintar el cuarto del fondo por ahora escojan los colores que quieran, allí les dejamos ropa para que no se manchen de pintura, sin más nada que decir gracias por su colaboración" que bienvenida nos dan /sarcasmo/

Kaoru: hay que ponernos esto encima /dijo asqueada/

Butch: no hay opción / se puso la camisa y el pantalón/

Kaoru: /ella con el vestido/ estoy ridícula, no lo voy a usar.

Butch: no seas ridícula, déjatelo./dijo casi con firmeza/

Kaoru: cállate, quisiera tener un pantalón. /dijo apunto de quitarse el vestido/

Butch: no lo hagas.

Kaoru: y por qué no /dijo ya alta/

Butch: te ves bien con el vestido /dijo sinceramente/

Kaoru: gra-gracias bueno que esperamos empecemos / agarraron cada uno una brocha y empezaron a pintar/

**En la biblioteca.**

Brick: momoko pásame la pluma / el estaba encima de una silla/

Momoko: tómala /acto seguido se monto en la silla y empezó a hacer lo mismo/

Brick: cuanto nos falta momoko /le pregunto cansado/

Momoko: nos falta poco / se giro y vio una montaña de libros con polvo/ que digo NOS FALTA MUUUCHO /dijo agobiada/

Brick: jeje, tranquila acabaremos pronto. /dijo animado/

Momoko: espero que sea antes del sábado, porque tengo algo que hacer /dijo divertida/

Brick: ¿enserio? Que vas a hacer. /pregunto/

Momoko. Pensándolo bien, ni yo misma se, miyako no me a dicho nada. /dijo pensativa/ y tú qué vas hacer.

Brick: hasta ahora no tengo nada pensado.

Momoko: oye brick, tú crees que sea necesario sacudir esos otros libros /le pregunto/

Brick: creo que es necesario, podemos hacerlo después de terminar de sacudir estos /siguieron ordenando los otros libros/

**En el sppa.**

Boomer: creo…. Que esto no fue una buena idea, después de todo /los dos estaba afuera secándose en el sol/

Miyako: ahora veo por qué tanta gente odia a los gatos /ya que los gatos al no dejarse bañar los empaparon de agua/

Boomer: jajaja jaja /se reía con ganas/

Miyako: /ella apenada/ Boomer de que te ríes.

Boomer: es que me causo gracia cuando el gato se puso rabioso y lo primero que hiciste fue tirarle una sabana encima ja jaja /se reía el chico/

Miyako: /ella roja/ eso no es gracioso.

Boomer: jaja claro que si jaja

Miyako: /sin querer se le contagio la risa del chico/

Boomer: está bien, está bien, y porque te gustan tanto los felinos /pregunto/

Miyako: en realidad no lo sé con certeza, debe ser su suave pelaje, y su gran personalidad, por qué crees que quiero mucho a mi gato /le pegunto/

Boomer: no es por nada miyako, pero… no soporto a tu gato.

Miyako: micifuz? Y porque.

Boomer: con ustedes es adorable, pero a mi detesta, tiene doble personalidad./ dijo sinceramente/

Miyako: qué raro, brick me dice casi lo mismo, y no lo comprendo /dijo pensativa/ Boomer puedo decirte algo.

Boomer: *que me va preguntar* /pensaba muy nervioso/ claro dime lo que quieras.

Miyako: es que hay una amiga mía, que está loca por salir contigo, y me pregunto si podrías salir con él. /dijo un poco roja/

Boomer: /el chico cambio su cara por completo a una de tristeza/*definitivamente, miyako no me ve como un amigo no como algo mas*

Miyako: /ella impaciente/ boomer, y que le digo.

Boomer: lo siento miyako, dile que no. /dijo un poco cabizbajo/

Miyako: y por qué no /pregunto dudosa/

Boomer: porque me gusta otra persona.

Miyako: enserio /dijo triste/ y quién es esa persona.

Boomer: no te lo diré ahora, pero ella es inteligente, graciosa, es muy amable, a veces, a veces puede ser dura y es muy hermosa.

Miyako: /ella nostálgica/ que bueno, seguro que esa persona debe prestarte mucha atención.

Boomer: si, un poco, quisiera saber lo que piensa, pero cuando la veo me freno, me deslumbra con su bella sonrisa. /dijo pensativo/

Miyako:/Ella sonrió/ *qué raro, es como si estas palabras estuvieran dedicadas a mi, quien sea esa chica debe de estar alegre, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente*

Boomer: /el rojo/ creo que fue mucha información y no tenemos que nada que hacer, nos vamos /la agarro de la mano tiernamente/

Miyako: está bien /dijo avergonzada/

**En la biblioteca.**

Momoko: ya terminamos, y ahora que hacemos.

Brick: preguntémosle, a malta.

Momoko: malta ya terminamos. /dijo alegre/

Malta: gracias por ayudarme.

Momoko: fue un placer, en que más la ayudamos.

Malta: gracias por preguntar, ahorita tengo que salir así que /le arrojo unas llaves/ están a cargo hasta que yo llegue.

Momoko: espere /la detuvo/ que espera que hagamos.

Malta: solo tienes que ayudar a los que buscan libros, estar pendientes de que no allá ruido, y tachar los libros pendientes.

Brick: /él un poco molesto/ y que cosa tiene que hacer.

Malta: ehh /balbuceo/ se me murió mi canario, me tengo que ir /se fue rápido/

Brick: eso parece mentira.

Momoko: lo bueno es que la biblioteca es tranquila, no se nos va a ser difícil controlar la situación.

**15 minutos después**

Momoko: brick, necesito tu ayuda /le gritaba al chico/

Brick: enserio, por si no lo notaste yo también necesito ayuda.

Chico: oye chica, hay libros sobre cálculo bancario.

Momoko: por milésima vez, no tenemos esos libros. /dijo molesta/

Hombre: oye chica, por casualidad aquí no venderán…

Momoko: nooo, aquí no vendemos comida rápida /lo corto antes de que terminara/

Hombre: lo siento, pensé que vendían comida.

Momoko: las cosas podrían ir peor.

Chica: chico sabe donde se encuentran los libros de química. /pregunto/

Brick: déjame buscarlos /tardo mas de cincos minutos en encontrarlo/ aquí esta su libro /respiraba agitado/

Chica: lo siento me equivoque, busco realmente el de filosofía. /dijo avergonzada/

Brick: gruuu /gruño fuerte y fue a buscar el libro lo encontró y se lo dio a la chica/

Chica: chico, donde están los libros de historia.

Brick: a tu derecha. /la chica se dirigió a buscarlo/

Otra chica: /una chica coqueta/ oye pelirrojo, me podría dar ese libro.

Brick: ahorita se lo bajo /se monto en la escalera y lo agarro/ aqui tiene.

Otra chica: muchas gracias ahora necesito otro favor suyo.

Brick: y ahora qué /dijo ya molesto al extremo/

otra chica: es que no se cómo hacer esas posiciones, será que me puede ayudar, vivo cerca de aquí /dijo picara/

brick: QUEEE /el chico no entendía hasta que vio la portada del libro/ (pues si señoras y señores era el libro de _kamasutra_ ) ES UNA GRAN PUTA

Otra chica: AHHHHHHHHHHH/Grito a todo pulmón molesto, haciendo que la chica huyera del miedo/

Brick: /el echa una furia rompió el cuaderno/ESTO NO DEBERIA DE ESTAR EN UNA BIBLIOTECA.

Momoko: y porque razón no a devuelto el libro /pedía explicación molesta/

Muchacha: es que yo….

Momoko: USTED NADA, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA TENIDO ESE LIBRO POR 2 AÑOS, DEJEMELO, ES USTED UNA IRRESPONSABLE. /le quito el libro bruscamente /

Muchacha: odio las bibliotecas /salió llorando del lugar, y así estuvieron por minutos momoko discutiendo, brick lanzando insultos a diestro y siniestro cuando unas voces los sacaron de los que estaban haciendo/

Multitud furiosa: LLEVAMOS MAS DE 15 MINUTOS AQUÍ, Y NO PODEMOS PONER NUESTRA MENTE EN LA LECTURA, ESTO NO SIRVE /TODOS SE FUERON DE LA BIBLIOTECA MOLESTOS/

Brick: /le shokeado/ que acabo de pasar.

Momoko: /en el mismo estado/que solo nos dejaron a cargo por unos minutos, y espantamos a todos de la biblioteca

Brick: lo bueno es que no hay gente fastidiosa y el ruido desapareció. /dijo contento/

Momoko: es lo positivo, viste todos esos libros.

Brick: claro. Qué te parece si..

Momoko: pienso lo mismo que tu, a la carga /en un micro-segundo ya estaban sentados devorando libros/

Brick: momoko, ven a ver esto /dijo mas que sorprendido/

Momoko: ¡no puede ser es el libro gente toxica! /dijo sorprendida/

Brick: es increíble, ese libro está agotado.

Momoko: brick, tienes dinero.

Brick: si, /vio en su bolsillo/ pero no suficiente.

Momoko: te complete si me dejas leerlo. /sugirió deseosa/

Brick: lo mismo te digo /los 2 fueron y compraron el libro/

Momoko: que estas esperando brick, léelo, léelo, léelo,/brinca contenta en el mueble/

Brick:/el divertido/ ya voy, ya voy, tu una página y yo otra ¿de acuerdo? /ella asintió y empezaron a leer el libro/

**En el hospital.**

Kaoru: ese color es horrendo, no lo usare.

Butch: claro que si, combina perfecto con esta con este otro color

Kaoru: por supuesto que no, combina mejor con este marrón.

Butch: claro que no

Kaoru: claro que si

Butch: claro que no

Kaoru: claro que si /movía bruscamente la brocha y le salpicaba un poco en la cara del chico/ufh lo siento.

Butch: no te preocupes /le salpico pintura gris en la cara/

Kaoru: con que así juegas /le pinto la mitad de su cabello/ mírate extraterrestre.

Butch: mi cabello, mi preciado cabello /salió corriendo al baño a limpiarse/

Kaoru: jaja pues ya no es preciado, ponte a pintar la pare que quiero terminar esta rápido /se inclino y pintaba las partes de abajo/

Butch: /el saliendo del baño/ mi cabello, pagaras por esto.

Kaoru: usted empezó así que no se queje.

Butch: yo no lo hice apropo /se le quedo viendo a todo el cuerpo de la chica/

Kaoru: porque no terminas de /levanto la vista y vio que el chico la estaba viendo descaradamente/ QUE TANTO ME VES.

butch: /el no entendiendo el sarcasmo de la chica/ no, es que te ves sexy en esa posición. (matenlooooooo)

Kaoru: maldito pervertido /le propino un buen golpe en la barriga/ desde ahora estaremos lejos, /agarro lo botes de pintura y se alejo furiosa del chico/

butch: *me lo merezco, está bien, que lo piense no que se lo diga*/empezaron a pintar después de horas ya habían terminado/

Kaoru: por fin terminamos, me voy.

butch: espera Kaoru, no quieres salir conmigo /le pregunto a la chica que lo veía dudosa/ voy a ir a jugar videojuegos.

Kaoru: /tenia estrellas en los ojo/ ¡videojuego! vamos /lo jalaba del brazo hacia dichosa tiendo/

**En la sala de videojuegos.**

Kaoru:/la chica corría de un lado a otro/ vamos a esos videojuegos, no esos, no el de aquí

butch: mejor yo escojo /la jalo/ juguemos boxeo.

Kaoru: siii, juguemos /estuvieron jugando un buen rato/

butch: Kaoru, quieres un refresco.

Kaoru: /ella contenta/ claro.

butch: ahorita vengo/se dirigió a la maquina/

Kaoru: mientras yo seguiré jugando. *quien iba a decir que me iba a divertir tanto con butch, en el fondo es tierno*

chico1: hola bonita, que haces de interesante.

Kaoru: nada que te interese.

chico2: no sea agresiva, preciosa, vienes solita.

Kaoru: y si fuera así, cual es el problema /le respondía molesta la chica/

chico3: es para saber si quieres compañía /le toco la cara/

Kaoru: /ella alejando con rabia la mano del chico/ me vuelves a poner un mano encima te arrepentirás.

chico1: y si lo hacemos /le agarro el mentó y se acerco mucho a la chica/ que nos vas a hacer

**Al otro lado del lugar.**

Butch: espero que le guste el de naranja por qué no me pienso devolver *al menos que me suplique*/paso un montón de gente corriendo/ que pasa aquí

Chica: hay una pelea por allá /señalo el lugar/

butch allí esta Kaoru, porque es la pelea.

Kaoru: unos de los chico se propaso con ella /el chico salió corriendo/

butch: OIGAN INBECILES SI ALGUIEN TOCA A KAORU, LOS DEJARE SIN HIJOS /se quedo de piedra al ver a unos chicos tirados en el piso inconscientes/

Kaoru: /ella con el chico agarrado de la camisa/ última vez que me pones un dedo encima. /y finalizo dándole un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente/

butch: que paso aquí /dijo asombrado/

Kaoru: nada, que estos inútiles, no tenían más nada que hacer que molestar /dijo como si nada/ Butch y los refrescos.

butch: ahh los refrescos ahorita los busco

**En una banca.**

Ya estaba atardeciendo y ellos estaban conversando alegremente en un banco.

Butch: has hecho eso. / pregunto/

Kaoru: sii, ese es el punto débil de lo hombres.

Butch: si tal vez /se reía nervioso/ te sabes defender tu sola, no te hiso falta mi ayuda.

Kaoru: no soy una chiquilla que no se sabe defender / dijo orgullosa/

Butch: *por qué tiene que ser así ,¡demonios! y no lo aguanto quiero besarla aquí y ahora* sabes Kaoru /la chica se acerco al chico prestándole atención/ quiero una novia como tú.

Kaoru: a-a-a que te refieres /dijo completamente roja/

Butch: inteligente, deportiva, fuerte, y hermosa /se le quedo viendo directamente a la cara/ quiero que seas tú (aaaaaaaa que lindo)

Kaoru: /la chica estaba nerviosa no sabía que hacer en ese momento estaba nerviosa y apenada por tal declaración/

Butch: /el chico acorto la distancia entre sus labios la chica no correspondía el beso pero poco a poco fue correspondido cuando la chica puso delicadamente las manos en sus cabellos, y el chico la atraía hacia a el por la cintura, no era un beso de lujuria, sino tímido, seguro y tierno/

**Gracias a todos por lo que me han comentado, cuando empecé esta historia pensé que no habría casi nadie que le gustaran mis ideas, pero veo que si,i eso me lleva a esforzarme más para que la lectura sea más agradable, espero que le guste **


	10. cap: 10 invacion en el cine

**INVACION EN EL CINE.**

momoko: no entiendo por que tenemos que estar aquí /pregunto confundida/

miyako: no puedo dejar que boomer este a solas con esa sifrina /dijo con odio/

Kaoru: lo bueno es que nos dieron una rebaja por las palomitas /se sentó a comer las palomitas/

momoko: levántate Kaoru, vinimos a ayudar a miyako, no a ver la película.

Kaoru: y eso implica esta ropa que nos obligo usar.

momoko: no se por que te quejas si estas divina /momoko tenia un vestido mas arriba de las rodillas blanco con flores rosadas/

Kaoru: pero ¿por que razón? /Kaoru llevaba un short hasta las rodillas y una camisa negra que tenia dibujada en ella una carabera/

miyako: no exageres, ¡están divinas!, además, siéntanse afortunada, esos trajes lo diseñe yo /ella tenia una falda de cuadros negra con blanco, camisa azul turquesa con una gatita dibujada en ella/

momoko: chicas, chicas allí vienen /las 3 se ocultaron, vieron a un rubio y a una rubicunda dirigirse hacia ellas/

Kaoru: ahí vienen.

miyako:pero adonde /dijo preocupada/ ¡nos van a ver!

momoko: túmbense en el piso /ella y Kaoru lo hicieron/

miyako: QUEE oh, hay vienen /al final se tiro en el piso/

Oriana: menos mal que vinimos temprano.

boomer: menos mal, había bastante cola para ver esta película. /se sentaron adelante/

momoko: anda vámonos de aquí /las 3 se arrastraron de debajo de los asientos y cuando estaba cerca de la puerta salieron corriendo/

miayko : ¡no puedo créelo /dijo decepcionada/

momoko: yo tampoco /dijo furiosa/ como llego esta chupeta a mi cabello /se la quito asqueada/

Kaoru: y ahora ¿que hacemos?

miyako: tenemos que evitar que estén en un área romántica.

Kaoru: y por que mejor miyako /le decía convencida/ no te le declaras, para ver si vale la pena seguir con esto.

miayko: no puedo hacer eso, y si me rechaza /ponía una cara de tristeza/

momoko: ¡animo miyako! estoy 100% segura de que el te adora, y Kaoru tiene razón, es saber lo que el opina.

miyako: /ella lo pensaba/ tienen razón, pero eso seria la segunda opción.

momoko: por cierto Kaoru /cambio su tono de voz a sorprendida/ todavía me quedo boquiabierta con lo que nos contaste esta mañana.

miyako: es cierto /dijo picara/ y ya decidiste lo que vas hacer.

Kaoru: ¡están locas! /dijo roja y avergonzada/no quiero verlo ni en pintura /bajo su tono de voz a uno triste/ todavía no.

momoko: no te preocupes Kaoru, tomate tu tiempo, si el te quiere te comprenderá.

miyako: oigan chicas, ¿y como hacemos para evitar que ella no trate de ponerle su sucias manos encima? /dijo furiosa/

todas se amontonaron y empezaron a darse ideas.

**en la taquilla**

butch:deme 3 entradas para rápido y furioso.

taquillera: tome, que disfrute la película.

brick: pobre boomer, a el le encantaría ver esta película en vez de ver con oriana romanticadas.

butch: quien sabe, esa chica esta tan loca por el que haría todo lo que el quisiera.

brick: igual que tu con Kaoru /dijo pícaro/

butch: jeje si, un poco *espero verla pronto*

brick: no se tu, pero yo me ire a sentar.

butch: espera, haruichi no a venido con las palomitas.

haruichi: disculpe la espera, tuve un pequeño inconveniente.

butch: que paso

haruichi: es que a las chica le parezco irresistible /ya que toda las chicas estaban pendiente con el/

brick:*este chico es igualito a butch* como sea yo me iré a sentar y /le quito las palomitas haruichi/ esto es mío

**adentro del cine.**

oriana: /la chica estaba mas que aburrida/ esto me aburre, fuera sido mejor ver la película que yo quería.

boomer: pero como te vas aburrir con esta película /veía la pantalla sin despegar la vista/es demasiado enérgica.

oriana:pfu, por favor, primero creo que me van a estallar los oídos de tanto ruido, y segundo la protagonista ¡es patética!

boomer: *termina la película y saldré corriendo*

momoko: tu crees que sea buena idea.

miyako: claro que si, nos haremos pasar por personal del cine y así /hablaba convencida/ tendremos escusas de sobra.

Kaoru: pongamos manos a la obra /estaban esperando a que abrieran la puerta de servicio pero se tardaba bastante/ saben que, mientras veré la película.

miyako/momoko: tienes razón/las 3 se pusieron a ver la película.

**4 filas atrás de ellas.**

haruichi: estos lentes como que no sirven /se los quito/

brick: serán solo los tuyos, los míos funcionan bien.

butch: cállense que no me concentro.

haruichi: iré a cambiarlo, ahorita vengo /se paro del asiento y se fue/

**4filas adelante de ellos.**

Kaoru: odio ese vestuario /era un vestido negro pegado por las rodillas/

momoko: quiero mi antigua ropa /hacia un puchero momoko/

miyako: cálmense, mantengan la vista puesta en el objetivo /en ese momento se sentó al frente de ellas un gordo/

Kaoru: perfecto, ¡una ballena aterrizo en el cine.

miyako: y ahora que hacemos.

guardia: que hacen ustedes aquí.

momoko:ehh? /balbuceaba momoko/ vigilando que no haya nada indebido.

guardia: que lindas son, pero para e3so estamos nosotros /dijo en un tono de fastidio/ vengan que nos ayudaran en otras cosas /ese guardia y otros sacaron a las 3 chicas del cine/

momoko/miyako/Kaoru: *tráganos tierra*

**con boomer.**

boomer: Oriana, podrías soltarme / le costaba hablar/ no puedo respirar.

oriana: claro que no, esto es emocionante *esta tan nervioso que casi no respiro*

boomer: /al chico se le ocurrió una idea para que lo soltara /guardia, tráigame un refresco.

oriana: buena idea /la chica soltó al chico/ a mi me trae uno de manzana, por favor.

guardia: entendido, horita se lo traen.

**6 filas atrás de ellos.**

butch: verdad que esta emociónate.

brick:si, pero esta parte esta aburrida.

butch: pero están recargando energías, y es normal /dijo emocionadísimo/ no se como se adaptan a ese estilo de vida.

brick: voy a comprar un poco de agua, ahorita vengo.

butch: tráeme algo que yo te lo pago /siguió viendo la película/

brick: *esta es mi oportunidad, aunque sea veré parte de esa película /se fue contento a otra sala/

**con haruichi.**

haruichi: señor, ¿donde puedo cambiar estos lentes?

guardia:vaya a la taquilla de devoluciones y objetos perdidos.

haruichi: esta bien, gracias.

guardia: tenga cuidado /dijo con cierto miedo/ la que esta a cargo es un demonio, puede ser una preciosura pero cuando la molestan da miedo.

haruichi: tranquilo señor, nada se resiste a esta cara /se fue confiado a la taquilla/ chica, será que me puede cambiar estos lentes.

momoko: /la chica le daba la espalda/ esta bien, que tipo de lentes son.

haruichi: son de 3D.

momoko: aquí están.

haruichi: gracias gatita /dijo sexy/

momoko: *como se atreve a decirme así* /se volteo furiosamente y al darse cuenta sobre quien se trataba abrió los ojos como platos/ e-escalera?

haruichi: un momento, solo una persona me llama así /entro rápidamente a taquilla/ oh no, momoko eres tu.

momoko: si, soy yo, COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASI.

haruichi: /el chico se avergonzó por lo que le dijo/ lo siento pensé, pensé

momoko: PENSASTE QUE, ERES UN GROSERO /dijo molestísima/

haruichi: /el chico se burlaba/ no debí decirte gatita sino león malhumorado, no sabia que trabajabas aquí.

momoko: trabajo aquí, tu que haces aquí.

haruichi: veo una película obviamente /se burlaba aun mas/

momoko: FUERA, FUERA /empezó a arrojarle cosas de objetos perdido hasta que salió despavorido/ se fue el estúpido, ahora buscare a las chicas /volteo el cartel de abierto a cerrado y se fue/

**en al carameleria.**

guardia: oiga, pidieron esto en la sal b, tiene que llevárselo.

miyako: /vio el papel/ esta bien, en que fila es.

guardia: es en la fila 6.

miyako: esta bien /sirvió el pedido y se marcho a esa sala/

**dentro del cine.**

Kaoru: estarán locos si creen que yo trabajare, recogiendo la basura, ¡claro que si! /se puso mas cómoda de lo que estaba y se quedo viendo la película/

**en otra sala.**

todos los presentes estaban llorando debido a la escena que estaba pasando.

brick: maldita gente /lanzo una palomita a la pantalla/ ese estúpido robot no se puede defender.

momoko: /ella secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo/ no lo culpes, chappie es muy gentil.

brick: /el se volteo a ver a la chica y pego un salto del asombro/ momoko ¿momoko eres tu?

momoko: ah, hola brick, si soy yo (que juego de respuestas y preguntas tan raras jeje)

brick: vine con butch y haruichi, haber una película.

momoko: ya me entere de la mala noticia *pobre Kaoru, tendrá que verlo en cualquier momento* viniste a ver esta película.

brick: vine a ver rápido y furioso, pero paso una parte aburrida y me salí un rato, tu viniste a ver esta película /pregunto/

momoko: en realidad *no le puedo decir, la verdadera razón*

brick: no me digas, trabajas aquí ¿cierto? *pues claro, que despistado eres*

momoko: ehh? si, si, por supuesto, no soy la única aquí,/explicaba/ también están aquí miyako y Kaoru.

brick: ¡ellas también están aquí! que mas no se/dijo un poco enfadado/

momoko: pues, boomer y Oriana también están aquí.

brick:¡también! RAYOS, te ayudo a encontrarlas /salieron y se metieron en otra sala.

**adentro del cine.**

miyako: a ver /vio el papel/ fila 7 /vio a boomer y a Oriana reviso el papel de nuevo/ *¡no puede ser! es a ellos a quien tengo que darle la orden, tranquilízate, al parecer habla un cambio de planes* aquí tiene su orden /les inclino la bandeja/

boomer: gracias /levanto la vista/ ¡ miyako! hola miyako ¿Cómo estas?

miyako: hola boomer, hola Oriana /Oriana se atraganto con la comida/

boomer: y *se ve realmente bien con ese vestido* que haces aquí.

miyako: trabajo aquí.

oriana: que bueno /tomo refresco y inmediatamente lo escupió encima de la chica/

boomer: /el molesto/ por que hiciste eso.

Oriana: /ella se disculpa falsamente/ lo siento, es que estaba muy salado y no vi a donde lo escupí.

Kaoru: eres ciega o estúpida /hablaba aun mas molesta Kaoru/ nadie te cree eso.

boomer: Kaoru, ¿también trabajas aquí?

Kaoru: pues claro, no ves usando esta ridícula ropa.

miyako: ya Kaoru /la calmaba miyako/ no se preocupen, voy a cambiarme y listo, todo resuelto /se dirigían al baño pero alguien las detuvo/

oriana: espera.

miyako: dime.

Oriana: yo pedí de uva, no de manzana, que mal servicio hay aquí.

miyako: no se preocupe, ahorita se lo cambio *espero que se le hinchen los labios por tanto comer cotufas* /ambas se fueron al baño/

Kaoru: como puedes ser tan gentil con ella.

miyako: estaba molestísima, pero no puedo actuar así frente de el, o pensara que estoy rabiosa.

Kaoru: AL DIABLO CON ESO.

miyako: pero lo positivo es que debido a la falta de trajes me dejaran usar mi antigua ropa /dijo contenta/ escucha Kaoru, mientras que yo le llevo su refresco a la siflina de Oriana, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Kaoru: /a Kaoru se le dibujo una sonrisa sicópata en el rostro/ dime cual es la diversión.

**con momoko.**

brick: listo, ya estamos adentro, ahora que.

momoko: solo tenemos que encontrarlas.

brick: ya las vi, ¿por que Kaoru esta escondida? que van a hacer /pregunto curioso/

momoko: descuida, mejor siéntate y observa.

brick: esta bien /se sentaron/

momoko: muy pronto te empezaras a reír, quieres palomitas /le ofreció la chica/

brick: gracias /agarro bastante/ y de donde lo sacaste.

momoko: las compre /seguía comiendo con mas entusiasmo, una fila mas arriba/

niño: mama, y mis palomitas.

**con oriana.**

*Todo está saliendo perfecto, excepto por la anticuada de miyako que se apareció lo que tengo que hacer es alejarlo de miyako, después cuando me lleve a mi casa..*

Miyako: con su permiso /se sentó al lado/

Oriana: que haces aquí.

Boomer: no es obvio /dijo molesto/ vino a traerte el refresco que según tu pediste.

Oriana: a, si, y lo trajiste.

Miyako: si, /fingía una sonrisa/ el error fue mío y por eso usted tiene algo gratis otro refresco.

Oriana: que bueno, gracias /dijo recibiendo el refresco/ ahora esfúmate.

Miyako: está bien /subió unas filas mas arribas/ momoko, brick que hacen aquí.

Momoko: me logre escapar de objetos perdidos

Brick: /brick estaba un poco molesto/ porque no me dijiste que trabajabas aquí.

Miyako: momoko tú le dijiste la razón.

Momoko: le dije lo obvio miyako /señalaba la vestimenta/

Miyako: el es mi mejor amigo, puedo confiar en el.

Brick: que me están ocultando.

Momoko: en realidad no trabajamos aquí.

Brick: no trabajan aquí, entonces ¿que están hacienda aquí?

Miyako: p-p-pues

Momoko: a miyako le gusta boomer y vinimos

Brick: QUEEE /la interrumpió brick llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza/ te gusta boomer cuando pensabas contármelo /la zarandeaba repetidas veces/

Momoko: silencio, kaoru va empezar con el plan.

**con Kaoru.**

Oriana: Viste esa películas en donde…

Kaoru: Con permiso /se sentó al lado de ellos/

Oriana: Y AHORA QUE CARAJOS QUIERES. /dijo ya harta de que la interrumpieran/

Kaoru:/la chica sonrió arrogante/ que mala educada eres, te vine a traer el refresco gratis.

Oriana: Y no me lo pudo dar tu amiga.

Kaoru: Es que ella me pidió el favor de dártelo, lo agarras o lo dejas.

Oriana: Dame eso /se lo quito bruscamente causando que se le derramara encima/

Kaoru:Lo siento /se reía kaoru/

Boomer: Que horror /trataba de no reírse /

Oriana: Son uso salvajes /se fue corriendo al baño/

Boomer: jaja, eres la mejor.

Kaoru: no hace falta que me lo digas bueno mejor me voy, quiero que me culpen /subió unos escalones/ chicos como lo hice.

brick/momoko/miyako: sensacional /levantaron los pulgares/ magnifico.

Kaoru: que buen, ahora es tu turno miyako.

miyako: pe-pe-pero.

momoko: de peros nada /la regañaba/ tu puedes hacerlo.

miyako:pero si me rechaza.

brick: no te preocupes /la animaba el chico/ si boomer te rechaza yo personalmente le daré una paliza.

miyako: lo prometes.

brick: lo prometo

miyako: esta bien lo hare /bajo los escalones/

**con miyako.**

miyako: * disculpa boomer que te moleste es que gustas, no esta muy mal* /se regañaba a si misma/ bueno aquí voy /se sentó a su lado/ hola boomer, disculpa si te doy la espalda, es que me da pena verte a la cara con lo que te voy a decir /tímidamente le agarro la mano/ quiero saber ¿Qué piensas de mi? /el chico no respondía nada/no me vas a responder, no, esta bien ya se que prefieres a la sifrina /dijo molesta/ perdóname boomer, lo que pasa es que.. me gustas mucho /la chica se dio la vuelta/ KAYYYY tu no eres boomer.

chico: no lo soy /dijo mas que fascinado el chico/ pero me gustaría serlo.

miyako:lo siento me equivoque de persona /se paro avergonzada/

Kaoru: que paso.

miyako: me equivoque de persona.

Kaoru: que esperas, ve con boomer antes de que llegue la Oriana esa.

miyako: tienes razón /fue hacia donde estaba boomer/ boomer.

boomer: hola miyako, me alegro de verte, no sabes lo que paso a Oriana cuando /lo interrumpe/

miyako: eso no es importante ahora boomer, /se puso seria/ tengo algo importante que decirte

boomer: /el chico se acerco a la chica/ no me asustes miyako, dime que es tan importante.

miyako: p-pues /se puso nerviosa/ lo que pasa es que tu me g

Oriana: PAREN ESTO.

Kaoru/brick/momoko: LLEGOOOO. /gritaron asombrados/

Oriana: ustedes también estaban involucrados /le respondió molesta/ no tienen mas nada que hacer.

brick: un momento Oriana, yo me acabo de enterar a horita, y ellos no te han hecho nada.

momoko: además, es usted la que no tiene mas nada que hacer que coquetear con boomer.

Oriana: y a usted que le importa, métase en sus asuntos /empezaron todos una discusión que termino en desorden ya que todos se quejaban por el ruido/

haruichi: por que hay tanto ruido.

butch: no lo se pero eso se acabara /los 2 se dirigieron a donde estaba todo el desorden/ OIGAN, CALLNECE BOCINAS, QUEREMOS VER LA PELICULA Y CON SUS GRITOS NO PODEMOS.

Kaoru: /se voltio molesta/ ESTO ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE UNA TONTA PELICULA QUE PUEDE DECARGAR DESPUES. / se quedo muda al encontrarse con alguien con quien no quería cruzarse/ b-butch.

butch: / se quedo mudo/ *Kaoru, que estas haciendo aquí* /los otros seguían discutiendo ruidosamente/

guardia: POR QUE TANTO RUIDO /todos se callaron asustados/

momoko: disculpa señor, un problema interno.

guardia: ustedes impostoras saldrán de aquí.

haruichi: jaja, eso les pasa por mentir.

guardia: ustedes formaron parte del escandalo, así que también saldrán de aquí /varios guardias lo rodearon y lo sacaron del cine/

**afuera del cine.**

Oriana: todo es culpa tuya miyako.

miyako: ¿mi culpa? es culpa tuya por formal un alboroto.

boomer: esos guardias no tienen cuidado.

butch: nos tiraron como si fuéramos basura, de hecho, nos tiraron en la basura.

haruichi: ¡que me importa como nos tiraron! /molesto se despeinaba el cabello/ yo no tengo la culpa de sus errores, y nos sacaron a nosotros.

Oriana: y que estabas haciendo en el cine, si no era molestar

miyako: en realidad

Oriana: no me lo digas, yo se porque estabas en el cine, pero sabes igualito no ganas nada mira / rápidamente le dio un beso a boomer/ perdedora.

miyako: /la chica se quedo perdida/ gracias por acompañarme chico, yo me voy chao /se fue corriendo rápidamente/

boomer: espera miyako.

Oriana: déjala que se vaya es mejor así.

boomer: por que hiciste eso.

Oriana: acaso no te gusto.

boomer: no me gusto, eres una loca.

Oriana: pero por que te molestas, /pregunto un poco herida/ miyako se fue y estas conmigo que es mucho mejor.

boomer: yo prefiero estar con miyako, que contigo /dijo rabioso por lo ultimo que dijo/ no vuelvas a hablar conmigo /se fue corriendo para alcanzar a la chica/

_**continuara**_

**¿que pasara con miyako?**

**¿que hará Kaoru con butch?**

**¿Qué le dirá boomer a miyako?**

**¿será que el gato le echara broma a boomer?**

**¿se entraran a golpes momoko y haruichi?**

**en realidad, ni yo lo se, pero sus opiniones quizás me den una idea.**

**siento la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**


End file.
